


Time Forgotten

by mamasam67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6 and 7, Between Seasons/Series, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Monster of the Week, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torturer Dean, Triggers, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamasam67/pseuds/mamasam67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are given a case by Bobby. There is healthy young men slipping into a coma and then dying in Colorado. Whispering something about a black mass. Upon investigating the brothers come across a young lady that had awoken from a 3 year coma and somehow she is connected to this. Unknown to them, the young lady is somehow connected to Dean. But they don't know how or why. </p><p>Is Dean's time in hell coming back to haunt him? What does she has to do hell? And how and why is she connected to the young men slipping into a coma? What is this black mass has to do with all of it? Most of all, Why is Dean somehow connected to all of it? Why can't he remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Fan Fiction as Time Wished to Be Forgotten. I shorten it so it would be easier to remember. Also if you have read the story before you will noticed OC Character's name is different. That is because of a new character being introduced in season 11 with the same name. This way there will be no confusion between my character and the other character.
> 
> This story starts out just as the series, The first two chapters will be the introduction of the monster. The brothers show up in chapter 3.

 

A young woman is laying still in bed. There is sparks of bright red flashing across her eyes. She slowly turns her head to the right, the flashes turn from a bright red to a glowing blue. Attempting to squeeze her eyes shut, she moved her head flat on the pillow. A brilliant bright white light suddenly engulfed her. Then a tremendously amount of pain. The insides of her eyelids felt like their were burning.

Attempting to yell out in pain, but utter silence came out instead. The brilliance of the white light gradually went away. Her eyes fluttering open, attempting to focus in her surroundings. Her eyes could only see shapes and shadowy figures. It seemed to her they were standing just front of the light. Trying to focus harder, she opened and closed her eyes.

Doing this several times. The images around her came more and more into focus. Shadows were clearly people moving quickly around her. Looking up, she found the source of the brilliant white light. A round domed light. A type of lamp you would see in hospital rooms. Shifting her eyes to the left of her, stood an IV pole next to her bed. Little by little her eyes moved to the right of her. There was some type of machine next to her bed. Closing her eyes again. She tried to comprehend where she was at. Wondering if she was dreaming.

An uneasiness came over her. With every beat she could feel her heart thump in her chest. It was racing. She wasn't dreaming. She actually was out. _"It is a possibility?"_  , Thinking to herself. Attempting to take a deep breath, she gagged. Complete panic settle in. Something was forcing air into her lungs. Again another breath. For a second time, she gagged.

Without opening her eyes, she lifted her hand up to her face. Feeling around her mouth. Something was sticking out of it. She felt air pushing into her mouth. Feeling her lungs rise and fall. _"What is this?"_   Feeling all around tape and tube. Taking a moment to think about it. Again a force of air went into her lungs. There was a rhythm to it. Suddenly it occurred to her what it was. A respirator. She tried to take another deep breath. She gagged again.

Reaching up, she started to fumble with the tape that had held the tube in her mouth. Slowly managing to get the tape off. Feeling around with her finger, she finds the tube again. Tugging tube. She feels it moving in her lungs. It was the right one. Pushing her breath out after the last force of air, she gave the tube a steady pull.

Gagging and coughing until the tube was completely out of her lungs and mouth. Then sucking in as much air into her lungs as she could withstand. Trying to exhale, she started to violently cough. Learning very quickly that she need to take it slow. To take in small breathes. Slowly she took air in. Letting it flow out slowly. Involuntary tears ran down her face. Being careful to take small swallow breaths to keep from coughing. Practicing. Concentrating only on her breathing. 

A sudden horrible beeping noise that filtered through out the room. Opening her eyes. Her eyes drifted around the room. Looking for where the sound was coming from. There respirator. Lifting her head, there was shadows of see people rushing all around her room. A dark shadow moved above her. Knowing instantly knowing it was a man. He moved over top of her and turned off the machine. Hurried voices filtered the room.  The whispering to each other. 

"She's awake!" A woman's voice said.

"Impossible! She's been in coma for years!" A husky male voice replied.

The husky male voice moved over her. Letting her eyes drift up, looking right in the mans eyes. A look of shock reflected back her. Backing back out of view, she heard him said something to the woman. It was only seconds before a tall black woman took his place. The tall black woman was saying something, to her that she didn't understand.

Feeling her bed move. She realized that her head was raising up. Moving her to a sitting position. Dizziness hit her hard. Reaching out and grabbing the side rails for support. Wishing quietly that it would help to stop the spinning. Once it did, she opening her eyes, focusing instantly the woman.

"Zanna, can you hear me?" the tall black woman asked.

She tried to answer her, but nothing came out. Frantically looking around the room unsure to what to do next. Focusing in on the tall black women in front of her. It didn't look to her if this person wanted to do any harm. Her eyes shifted down to a tag. Focusing in on it. The only thing she could make sense of was the last part of her tag. _"A doctor."_   

Tears began to flow down Zanna's cheeks. Realizing two things. This wasn't a dream. It was real. She was awake. It wasn't another nightmare. The whole time she thought this a dream. When she woke up it would be back to the dark. But it was a dream. The dark was. This is real.

The Doctor shined a tiny flash light into her eyes. Noting that her eyes were equal. The woman glanced up at the monitors. Zanna's pulse was strong and steady. Her heart rhythm was in normal limits. Her blood pressure looked good and strong. The oxygen stats were within normal limits. The patient was doing good considering she just came out of a coma. The Doctor watches her for a moment. Marveling at how alert Zanna was. She did noted the patient seemed to be having a hard time comprehending her surroundings. This didn't really concern her. Now with coming out of a coma for three years. 

"Zanna, can you hear me?" The doctor asked a little louder this time. 

Barely above a whisper, "Yes."

"You're in Palmer Lake Hospital. You have been here for a while." The Doctor said. 

Made a motion with her hands, Zanna asked for some water. She could hear the doctor asked one of the nurses for some chipped ice. When the nurse did, the doctor placed a couple of ice chips onto her tongue with a spoon. Coldness of the ice felt so good. Motioning for more. The doctor gave her a little bit more. 

"Slowly Zanna, I'm only going to give you enough to coat your throat okay?" Doctor insisted. 

Closing then opening her eyes widely, she takes a good look around the room. Finally began to feel safe for the first time. There was no more pain. No darkness. A thought suddenly occurred to her. _"How  long have I been like this?"_ It felt as though she had been in a nightmare for thousands of years. 

Licking her lips, she whispered to the doctor, "How long?" 

"I'm sorry Zanna, I didn't hear you." Doctor said, as she lowered herself down to hear her. 

"How long?" A bit louder.

"Its been about three years Zanna, since you've been in a coma." The Doctor simply replied.

_"A coma?_  " Asking herself. 

All this time she was in a coma. Something inside caused Zanna to break. Her eyes began to gloss over with tears. It couldn't believe true. All that time, she was in coma. Placed into a nightmare that she couldn't bring herself out of.  All that torment. All that pain. None of it was real. Only a dream. She couldn't wrapped her mind around the idea. It wasn't. It was real  

Pushing her mind back further. To find out why she was even in a coma in the first place. What had she done to get there. Searching her mind thoroughly. Looking for anything between reality and a dream. To find the possibility for the cause that had placed her into a coma.

Bits and pieces started hitting her, A bridge. Water. A feeling of complete utter hopelessness. Despair. Sensation of falling. Darkness. Pounding against her chest was her heart. She knew why. What she had done to put herself in coma. Now she knew why. Realizing in that moment why she was punished so harshly. Zanna cursed her soul with the ultimate sin. Suicide.

"Do you remember what happened to you Zanna?" Doctor asked.

Pounding in her chest was her heart. She couldn't admit it to herself, so how was she gonna explain it that was where her soul was at for three years. There was no way she was going to acknowledge to what she did. That she was keeping to herself. As for admitting it to the doctor. It wasn't going to happen. It was hard enough remembering. The pain, hurt of what she had done to herself. However, to say it out loud was too much to bare. Amara felt if didn't admit to it, then it couldn't have happen. She shook her head no at the doctor.

"It's probably better that you didn't. Were gonna send you for some tests. Get you moving again. Then some solid foods. From there if you keep improving like you're doing right now, we'll see maybe you going home in couple of weeks...okay?" Doc said softly. 

Amara shook her head in agreement. What she wanted now was some peace. In her dreams, she was in hell. Deep inside her, she knew that wasn't going to happen.  Zanna knew from the height she jumped, There was no way she should have survived. Only to be in a coma.

Another thought hit her. 

_ "Did I straddle both worlds?"  _

In this world, she was another coma patient. Dead for all intensive proposes. But the other world, the dark one. Hell. It was all torture and pain. All the blood-letting. Something inside her knew, that world was the real world. There is only one place you go to when you kill yourself. Hell.

 


	2. Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster that is causing the coma's has found it's next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this story starts off like the show. Spotlighting the monster of the week. The guys come in the next chapter. Again if this sounds familiar it is a revised version of Time Wished to be Forgotten. Hopefully better. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Today**

There was a stillness that floated throughout the house. Not the kind of stillness that comes with the serenity of night, but with the total horror that night can bring. It cuts through the air like a knife. Bringing with a sound of heavy footsteps. Loud enough to wake the owner of the house; Boden, out of a deep sleep.

Sheepishly, he rolled over to see if his wife June was still in bed. Seeing that she was, Boden turned over onto his back and carefully listened to his home. Nothing, just June's gentle snoring beside him. The quietness and stillness had calm his suspicions enough for his eyes to began to get heavy. With in minutes, the silence had him to become comfortable enough to start to dose back to sleep. That was until a sound of someone running throughout the house echoed. 

**Boom...Boom...Boom.**

" _What the hell?"_   Boden mumbled to himself.

Now sitting up now in bed, Boden listened intently. Again, nothing but silence. Shaking his head, Boden laid back down thinking what he was hearing had to be part of a dream. Turning over on his side, toward the clock, he glanced at it. **3:23 am**. Sighing to himself, Boden hit his pillow with the corner of his hand, in attempt to get it to fluff it back up. He gently placed his head back down on the pillow. Getting comfortable again. Within seconds. he started to drift off to sleep.

**Boom...Boom...Boom.**

Running came down the hall loudly, running fast pass the bedroom door. It sounded like a herd elephants. This time Boden bolted straight up in bed.  _That's it!_   He said out loud. He was completely awake now and was sure there was someone definitely in the house.

He looked over to his wife again to see if it woke her up. But Judy didn't hear anything. She was still sleeping soundly. Completely unaware of what was going on around her.

"Freaking woman can sleep though anything." Boden said pissed.

Quietly getting out of bed, Boden tipped toed to the door. Laying his head against the door, he stood there and listened. Silence. Reaching down, he slowly turned the door knob quietly. Hearing the lock click open, He walked quietly out into the hallway in the hopes of catching whoever broke into his home.

Looking down both of the hallways, nothing there. Softly, Boden walked to the edge of the staircase. He stood there and listen carefully. Still silent. For a moment, he wondered if maybe he was hearing things. A part of some wicked nightmare he was dreaming. That was until there was a loud crash. His heart jump, pounding hard against his chest. He knew there was no doubt now. There was someone in the house. 

"Damn it! I should of grabbed a damn golf club." Whispered to himself, as he took his hand and hit himself in the forehead.

Gradually, he made his way down the stairs. Making sure he took each step carefully. Balancing himself, he took his time. Taking each step carefully. He didn't want the stranger who was in his home to know that he was coming. He wanted to have the element of surprise. To be able to sneak up on him and maybe scaring whoever was enough for him for him to leave without having a confrontation. He was almost at the bottom of the stairs when it made an awful creak. The sound of it echoed hollow through out the downstairs.

"Shit!" Boden cursed to himself.

With his heart pounding faster, he stood there for a moment. Listening and not moving a muscle. Attempting to hear if the stranger or strangers had heard him. Hoping, that he still had the element of surprise.Listen carefully, there wasn't any kind of sounds coming from any where. Looking around, he couldn't see any movement ether. Preceding to the last stair, he stopped to let his eyes wonder from one corner to another. The downstairs looked the same when he went to bed. It didn't seem as if anything was moved or taken.

From the view point he was standing, he could see through to the dining room and partly the living room. Standing on the top of his toes, Boden strained to look into the kitchen. He could see that night-light over the sink was still on. His eyes looked down on to the floor. In the middle of kitchen floor was salt shaker. It was shattered into millions of small pieces.

"Freaking cat! The damn thing knocks down one more thing in this house, it's dog meat." He half whispered.''

Shaking his head, carefully and quietly, Boden tipped toed into the kitchen. Glancing around, he didn't see anything out of the normal. Nothing that would explain other than the cat, as to how the salt shaker fell on to the floor. Moving to the cabinet to take out the broom, he was unaware of a dark black mass just hovering in the corner of the room. It blended itself perfectly between the wall and the frig.

While Boden swept the salt up, the dark mass move bit by bit across the ceiling. It glided across the ceiling. Over the light fixer, down the wall and into the living room. Once the black mass made it between the wall and the couch, it reformed into some resemblance a person. It stood there quite and out of eye range of Boden. The mass stood there watching Boden. Waiting on the right time it could attack.

Trying to get his nerve up, Boden knew he needed to up hurry up and check out the rest of the house. Even though he thought to himself, that whoever was there is probably gone by now. Finishing up with the floor, he laid the dust pan and broom in the very corner that the black mass had hiding been in. With the beam of the night light being his only light source, he made his way out to the living room.

Looking around the room, something caught his eye. Not quiet sure what it was Boden started to move slowly toward it. In return, the black mass moved toward him. Unsure what he was looking at. He could see what ever it was had a shape of a man in a black robe. However there the man had no distinctive features.

It's face was as smooth as a porcelain mask. The black mass's eyes were a neon green. There was no outline of his mouth. But what he could see was a row of very white sharp teeth. It looked as if came from a lion. All pointed and jagged. The rest of black mass, was just that a mass. There was no distinction from where its head was to where its body began. Only the black robe that covered it.

Boden stood there in a daze. He knew that someone was in the room with him. Boden couldn't figure it out what it was. There was no form to it. It looked transparent. That was for exception of its eyes and teeth. Boden attempted to take a step back, but couldn't. Something was holding him there. No matter what he tried to do to move he couldn't. He watch as the thing in front of him began to step toward him. He struggled against the invisible force, but whatever it was holding him there, wasn't letting him move. He was frozen into place. Staring at black mass, Boden watched as it continued to move toward him.

Putting his hands in front of him, Boden demanded; "Stop right there! I...I don't want any problems!"

The black mass didn't reply, it just kept moving toward him. Moving slowly and effortless. As if it had agenda. When black mass reached him, it grinned hideously at him.

"What the hell are you?" Boden demanded.

It's grin grew larger. Struggled against whatever was holding him in place. A terror like no other stuck Boden. His heart was beating wildly and fast in his chest. He began to hyperventilate. He tried with all his might and will to bring his arms up from his sides. But the invisible force that was holding him would let him budge. When all of a sudden, the force that was holding him there, pushed down hard on him. Making his knees buckle and slamming hard against the floor. Looking up and much to his horror, the black mass stood right in front of him.

The black mass's grin became wider as it moved over top of Boden. What could be said was an arm, extended out from it, toward him. One hand placed itself on top of his head. What looked to be it's fingers, had flat suction cups for finger tips. Sticking themselves securely on Boden's head. The tips began to electrify. Shooting electricity directly into his head.

It looked as though it was sucking something back into it's finger tips. It was Boden's memories that flowed through his finger tips. The black mass threw his head back. It was enjoying every bit of what it was feeding off from the man's brain.

Every memory, thought, or feeling Boden had, was rushing from him, into the mass. He felt every thought, feeling or what he did rushed by him in slow motion. The jobs he did half assed. The day Boden cheated on his wife. The day he got married. The day his father died. Everything. Whether it was bad or good, The black mass took everything he was, his whole being. When the last of his memories came, Boden was completely empty. There was only one thing he could do.

"Ah!" Boden screamed.

When the mass was full and satisfied it removed his hand and pushed Boden's head. What was left of him landed hard on the floor with an empty thud. Turning it's head suddenly, the mass could hear Boden's wife running down the stairs. It disappeared into the darkness as she rushed into the living room. Slipping out a crack in a window.  When his wife she came into the living room, she screamed. In front of her in the floor, was a deflated shell of a body. Boden was unrecognizable to her. It wasn't until she reached him and he utter two words did she realized that it was her husband. 

 

"Black mass!"


	3. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby calls the guys about a case. Men are falling into comas. No reasons to as why.

Sam and Dean were settling into they're motel room. Happily. After a three-day ride it was just nice to be able to lay their head down on an actual pillow. The motel was decorated in an 80's motif. The room they were given was a little garish. The walls were a deep purple with doves on the blue sheets. The carpet was that late seventy's deep shag in the color of, purple. The room as a whole, was dedicated to the 80's pop-rock star that had changed his name from royalty to a symbol. 

"It looks like it rained purple in here dude." Dean scoffed. Getting a good look of the room his eyes instantly noticed the bed. "Look...Doves on the bed." 

Getting a good look at the room himself, Sam chuckled. While the whole time shook his head in agreement. Dean was right of course. The only thing lacking was the purple motorcycle to complete the room. Walking over to the bed by the wall, Sam threw his dufflebag on the bed. Amused at the room but not really caring what it looked like. What Sam wanted most was to take a shower and go to bed. The last couple days was hard ones. He was sore and tired. Sleep was all he wanted to do.

Dean meanwhile, had placed a six-pack and a whiskey bottle in the frig. Seeing that Sam had chosen his bed, Dean goes over to the other one. Flopping down and stretches.

Thinking to himself,  _"If this_ _was going to be our home for a few days. O_ _ne way or the other,_ _I'm gonna_ _have to_ _find something entertaining to pass the time_ _."_

Looking over to the nightstand, Dean's eye began to twinkle. There next to his bed was his most favorite toy in the whole world. Magic Fingers. A grin spread from one ear to another. Searching his front pants pocket, he pulls out a couple of quarters. Leaning over, he carefully placed all four coins into each coin slot. Turning the knob on the timer to 60 seconds, he pushed the button. Immediately the bed started to vibrate.

The noise of the vibrations and the rocking back and forth instantly irritated Sam; "Really Dude. We just got here!"

"Nothing like good vibrations Sammy." Dean teases.

xxxxSam just rolls his eyes. Anything that makes that man happy was fine enough for him. Sam hoped that Dean doesn't notice the Casa Erotica advertisement on top of the T.V. Hoping magic fingers will keep him entertained for while. Sam pulls out some toiletries out of his bag, when his phone rings. Looking at the caller id, a friendly and familiar face stares back at him.

"Hey there Bobby." Sam said through a smile.

"What are you idjits up to?" Bobby asked.

"Not much, we just got into Woodmoor, Colorado...You should see this room.  Sitting in a room partying like its 1999." Sam said smirking.

Bobby had to laugh. Some of the rooms those boys get kills him. A few weeks ago, they were in motel that hadn't changed its decor since 1950 something. Dean bitched for the whole week that it didn't even have a TV. or air conditioning. But when you travel the back roads with little cash, and some else's credit, that's what happens. Not to many choices.

"I might have a job if y'all are up to it." Bobby said.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker." Sam replied as he placed his phone on the nightstand.

Bobby hated doing this to the boys. He knew they deserved a rest after what they've gone through. But, Bobby knew that the best thing he could do for them was keep them busy and their minds off their past. With what is coming down the road at them tomorrow. If anything, just an attempt if keeping their focus on the here and now. Because what could be coming down the road tomorrow, isnt anything that can be stopped. This way it's nice and light for them. Nothing to crazy.

Clearing his throat Bobby said; "Like I said, there is a possible job for you two.

"Whats going on Bobby?" Dean asked as his voice vibrated with the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with your voice?" Bobby directed to Dean.

"Om...just playing with the mag.." His voice vibrated.Dean started to say before Bobby cut him off.

Stifling a chuckle, Bobby said "Never mind, I don't want to know." 

With his face in classic bitch, Sam looked over at Dean. With a tilt of his head and his hands motioning to get up, he walked over toward Dean. A wink and smile Dean gets up out of bed. Standing there smiling, before Sam could reach him. Stopping in his tracks, his bitch face slacken a little. Chuckling more to himself than to Dean, he moves over to the table and with an extra wide grin he sits down. Sam knows that Dean was getting a kick out of aggravating him. Looking at Dean with the expression 'really' across his face, he joins him. 

"So whats going on?" Sam asked.

"There is a real mystery going on in Palmer Lake that has to deal three young very healthy men went into comas for no apparent reason." Bobby began explaining.

Dean interrupts him. "Comas? 

"Don't know. Here's the kicker...they were healthy. I mean really healthy. No explanations as why or how they slipped into comas. There hasn't been no accidents or injury or even hidden conditions. Nothing. They are just slipping into comas then dying shortly after." Bobby stated factually.

"Are you sure they didn't any aneurysms or brain damage of some kind? People just don't go into comas for no reason Bobby." Sam being inquisitive.

Bobby sighed; "No nothing like that. After finding them in that state, they ran every test imaginable. Every single one of them came back with no known diseases or conditions. There was one Dude they found right before he slipped into a coma. He was muttering something about a black mass. 

"What the hell is a black mass?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. I've found some lore. But hit only gives a hint to what it could be. And that's a demon. Not your run of a mill demon ether of course."

"Is there any other Bobby?" Sam sarcastically asked. 

"What I have found doesn't make any sense. But I do know one thing, whatever kind of demon this thing is...Hungry." Bobby accented hard on hungry. 

Sam motioned for Dean to give him his phone. Going to the GPS, he looked up where Palmer Lake was. Turning the phone around to show Dean, Palmer Lake was only about 20 miles away. Dean shook his head okay at Sam.

"Okay Bobby. Send me what u have already." 

"Sure thing Sam, and when I find out anything more...I'll let you know." Bobby replied as he hung up.

There was a quietness that hung in the room. They both sat there going over in their heads on what they're gonna be up against. Sam got up and grabbed laptop. Before he sat back down. He had the laptop open and typing something. Dean balanced himself off the chair, just enough to finger grab his duffle bag. Swinging it onto the table, he automatically unzip the bag, reached in and had his dad's journal out. Not saying a word for a few minutes, both of them engrossed in searching for information. 

"There isn't anything in Dad's journal.." Dean said slamming the journal and tossing it in his bag.

Looking over his laptop at Dean; "There really isn't anything on the net ether. I've come across some news articles talking about the coma's. It seems that dude Bobby was talking about, seems to be the last one so far."

Dean hung is head. Getting up and moving to the bed; "Is there anything else that sounds strange?"

"There is one thing, get this. There is a woman who came out of coma like three weeks go. Just when these men started becoming comatose."

"What are thinking? These guys were like Prince Charming, did something and now shes up?" Dean smartly asked.

"Its not like that. This woman really had been in a coma for three years. Maybe these men made a deal for her to wake up." Sam replied. 

"Three years huh?...She wakes up, and suddenly there is this thing going around putting people in comas. There could be something there Sam."  Dean said more in a statement that a question.

"That's what it looks like." Sam shaking his head in agreement.

Sam continued to look through the articles on the inter-web. Dean got himself comfortable and laid there thinking about the case. Nether spoke another word to the other. Dean closed his eyes and went straight to sleep. Sam stayed on the laptop for a few more minutes and closed it. Something in his gut said that this wasn't going to be a easy case. The men and this woman, it didn't set right with him. Coming from and going into comas. He hopes that its just a rouge demon. Knowing they were going to accomplish anything tonight. Bed was calling him. 


	4. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get into their FBI grab and goes investigating.

**Chapter 4: Questioning Time**

Dean and Sam showed up at the hospital in their usual FBI garb. When they arrived at the floor where the comatose are taken care of. A eerie feeling hung in the air. Glancing down both hallways, there wasn't a soul. Not one single person. No visitors, no cleaning people or even the normal chaos for a hospital. Just a chilling quietness.

Coming up to the desk, The first thing they notice was all the several monitors were beeping. Above each monitor was a small TV. Each patient looked as they were sleeping. In front of the monitors, was two nurses. They seem to be in a silent fury of taking notes and clinking away on the keyboard. They stood their for a few more seconds before Dean cleared his throat loudly.

"Excuse me?"

One nurse looked up at them. Her face went through a series of expressions. She finally settled on stunned. She couldn't believe someone was actually standing in front of her. Quietly she asks;

"How can I help you."

Both of them showed her their fake FBI id's. The other nurse glances up from her work long enough to raise an eyebrow at them. She looked at the nurse next to her, gave her a small, not me and went back to work. 

Trying to sound official, Sam asked; "We're here to talk to someone about Mr. Sennett condition." 

"Um...That would be Dr. Barker. Her office is right next to the elevator. I'll call her and let her know you are here." She pointed in the doctors direction and picks up the phone.

The brothers looked at each other. Both of their facial expression showing huh. Turning around casually, headed toward the doctor's door. Sam reaches up to knock on the door, but a tall black woman opened it up suddenly. 

Putting his hand down, Sam spoke first; "Hi, my name is Agent Tyler and this is Agent Perry...We're here regarding some of the coma patients you have, in particular a Mr. Sennett."

The doctor stood there for a moment. Giving them a once over before she motioned for them to come in the office. Motioning for Sam and Dean sat down, Dr. Barker went over to the file cabinet and pulled out some files. Bringing them to her desk she sits down. Opening each file in front of her. Glancing at each of the cluster of patients that has the related symptoms.    

"I really can't give you too much information about Mr. Sennett's case or the other two...You know...because the HIPPA laws." Dr. Barker stated.

"Yes, we have to retain their anonymity. However, there are some questions you can answer without full disclosure." Sam retorted, glancing over at Dean.Dean nodded his head agreeing with him that it sounded good

Agree with Sam,  "Sure, I'm quite sure we can...So what do you need to know?" 

Sam looked at Dean to see who was going to speak first. Dean gave him the expression to go ahead.

"How was Mr. Sennett found?" Sam inquired.

Looking at his record, she answered, "My understanding from the police was that his wife found him clasped on the floor."

"According to our records, Mrs. Sennett said that he was mumbling something about, uh... Black Mass? Do you have any idea what that could mean?" Sam asked.

Dr Baker raised her shoulders in sympathy as she answers Sam question. "I don't have a clue Mr Tyler. Some patients would speak nonsense when it comes to brain injury. Some even speak while they go in a deep coma. So he very well could of. But by the time they got him to me, he had fallen into a true coma."

Dean caught what she said the minute she said it. Leaning up in his chair, laying is arms across is legs with his fingers tapping his knees. He wasn't going to let her get away with out explaining herself. Lifting his right hand up and clear his throat, Dean pointed out;

"Ahem, Dr. Barker...Is he or isn't he in a coma? I'm confused." 

There is different types of comas. The type of coma he had been in until this morning was a type of coma made him aware. He was awake inside of his mind. Then the body fights among it's self. Sometimes they can pull themselves out come back from their coma, most don't. Once that happens his EEG slowly fades. Basically right now hes only functioning on his brain stem. Hes a complete blank canvas." 

"So there isn't anything showing up on his EEG?" Sam quizzed.

"No not since this morning. Then he was following voices, turning his head side to said. He would follow anything sound and movement. But suddenly this morning with in seconds, he when dark. No movement ...nothing more." Dr. Barker voice cracked.

Dean spoke up again, "The rest of the patient's, uh, Are they the same way?"

"Yes. The second one died this morning and the other gentleman yesterday. They were essentially only living on their brain stems. The family had machines turned. Mr Sennett's wife is making her decision this morning." Dr. Barker answered while she shuffled the folders in front of her of the other patients. 

"Are you expecting for Mr. Sennett to go the same way." Dean asked.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Barker answers simply. "Yes."

Sam and Dean looks at each other. Both realizing that there was nothing they could stop it. According to the Doctor, these people are already gone. With that realization, they would have to stop this thing before it strikes again. Sam had another question that pop's into his head. Turning to Dr. Baker, Sam asked;

"Wasn't there a young woman that had recently woke up from a coma?"

Shuffling her files around, Dr. Baker gets up and moves over to the file cabinet. Pulling it open, she moves some files and takes out Zanna's chart. Opening it, she glances over the chart as she comes back to her desk and sits down. Laying it down in front of her, she answers Sam.

"Yes your correct. we had a young woman, Zanna Caroway. She had been in a coma for a couple of years. Then she had a massive infection take over. She wasn't expect to survive. About three days ago she just simply woke up." 

"Does that happen all the time?" Dean asked sharply.

"No...Most coma patients doesn't wake up. Within few weeks to months and sometimes it can end up years before they die. She had a lot damage to her brain and skull. Survivable, but a vegetable. Unable to move, to speak. Trapped after a while, those type patients just simply die over time,  mainly from organ failure or infection. Which Miss Caroway was well on her way with. Her body started to give up. With in hours, she had a massive lung infection that turned septic. Miss Caroway was essentially dying. Then out of no where, her infection cleared up and then without warning she woke up." Dr. Barker explained.

Sam looked over at Dean, then asked "Doesn't most families who are in this position usual opt to let them go. You sign DNR or something?"

"No. Unfortunately Miss Caroway didn't have any family to issue one. So in cases like her we're obligated to take all the necessary measures to keep her alive." Dr. Baker shakes her head.

Dean sits there for few minutes. Shaking his head at himself. Thinking how sad that there was no one who cared enough for this girl to help her. Dean was glad in that moment that he had Sam and Bobby. Dean knew he had to ask what happen to cause her to go into a coma. Thinking, that it was probability an accident.

"I know that this HIPPA, thing a bob, is confidential...But I'm curious, what had caused her coma?" Dean ask holding DR. Bakers gaze.

"In her case, There isn't anything confidential. All of it Its matter of public record, Miss Caroway attempted suicide." Dr Baker voiced cracked for the second time that night.

A sudden numbness went through out Dean. For someone to be that lonely. To think or feel no one cares enough that you live or die. It really tore at his heart. He knew there had been many times in his life he thought about it himself. Couple of times, he even placed a gun to his head. But, all he think about was what if Sam or Bobby would find him. The hell it would put them through. Besides, he would consider himself a coward not to face life straight on. No matter what bullshit keeps getting thrown at him.

Unknown to Dean, Sam was having the same feelings. Wondering to himself why Zanna's family or friends weren't there for her. Deep down Sam was so glad that he had Dean and Bobby to count on. He didn't like to think about what his life would be like if he didn't them to lean on. The thought made him shutter.Most of all he wished that he didn't understand how she felt. Being their had been a couple of times he had been close enough to do it. To be that desperate to get out of life. He knew from experience what it felt like to be on such a ledge. Sam felt sorry for her that she felt there must of been no way out, but to kill herself.

They talked for a little be more. Sam giving Dr. Baker a card. Asking her to call him if something happens with Mr. Stinnett. Getting up they shake hands and say their goodbyes. Dr. Baker walks them to her door and usher them out the door. Just before they both headed toward the elevator, Dean stops and turns back. Calling for Dr. Baker attention. He had another question crossed his mind that he needed to ask. 

"Doc, Miss Caroway? Is she still here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she actually suppose to be discharged today." Dr Baker answered.

Dean went to ask her another question, but Sam read his mind and interrupts him.

"Do you think we can talk to her?"

"Sure...I don't see a reason not to. She is in room 403." The doctor answered as she opened the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me as I am currently moving this story over from another site and I am doing what writers are famous for, reviewing and revising. This story was originally title, Time Wished To Be Forgotten.


	5. Zanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters goes and talks to Zanna. But it becomes quickly apparent that the guys aren't the only ones that came for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story was originally title Time Wished to be Forgotten. Also one of the main oc character has been changed because of anew character being introduced this season (11), with my character's name Amara. I didn't want my oc character to be confused with the new character so I changed her name to Zanna.

**Chapter 5: Zanna**

Dean and Sam stood in the lobby as Dr. Barker made her way down the hallway, looking at each other. Both of them thinking about everything that they were just told. Quietly Sam and Dean moved over to a window to get out of the way of everyone. Both eager to talk about what they had just found out. 

"This black mass must need their essence to exist." Sam observed.

Dean shook his head in agreement; "Do you think this girl has something to do with it?"

Running his hands through his hair he answered, "I don't know Dean...but it's awfully funny that she wakes up and these people go into a coma." 

"Yeah talking about space between the ears." Dean said joking.

"Really? Dean...?" Sam responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know to soon. Forget it." He turns and looks down the hall and then back at Sam, with a sarcastic voice he asked, "So what do you want to do next? Go down there and ask her if she is sucking on brain juice?" 

"No, but I do think that she is apart of this. How? I don't know." Sam replied with a lift of his eye brow.

Not saying another word, they turn and head on down the hallway. About a third of the way to Zanna's room. A code blue was sounded. Moving out of the way, Sam and Dean watched as Dr. Barker and nurses ran into a room. They could see that there was a man laying flat on his bed with people running all around him. One person standing over him with paddles in the air. Moving to the door, they guys watched as the team of medical personnel tried everything to bring this man back. But it was to no avail. Doctor Barker called the code.

"Everyone stop...back away." Doctor Barker stood there and watched the monitor as the heart line as it went at. With a grievous voice she announced,  "The time of death is 1430." 

As Doctor walks toward the door, Sam and Dean back out into the hallway. With a look of defeat, she stops in front of Dean and Sam. In a mournful whisper, she tells the guys, ""It was sooner than I thought. Mr. Sennett just passed."

Nether of the Winchesters spoke, they nodded their heads as Dr. Barker walk down the hallway with her head hung low. Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment, before Dean motioned for Sam to go on down to Zanna's room. They didn't say a word. Letting the moment be somber. Walking in a mutual silence.

When they reached Zanna's room, her door was cracked opened. Peeking in. They see Zanna sitting on her bed looking out the window, watching the rain. First thing that struck them both was how long her hair was. It flowed on to the bed and around her like a shawl. The color of it was a dark brown to almost black. Dean looked up at Sam and with his eyebrows raised, he mouthed to Sam

"Cher!"

Sam gave him the look that he always give Dean when he acts like idjit and whispers; "What the hell Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he rolls his eyes at Sam. He turns and knocks on the door. Sam cleared his voice, signalling to Dean that he was going to do the taking as he softly asked; 

"Miss Caroway?" 

Turning around she answered him in a quiet voice, "Yes?" 

The brothers stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Nether were ready on how beautiful Zanna was. Her skin was olive, with little dark brown moles dotting her complexion. There was a hint of scars. Light white lines. However it didn't take away from her beauty at all. Her eyes were stunning. A light brown with golden flecks of yellow sprinkled through. When she stood up to face both of the brothers, the rest of her caused Dean to go breathless and Sam to swallow hard. The light of window flowed through her hospital gown showing every curve of her body. It was as perfect as she was beautiful.  

Glancing over to his brother, Sam could see that Dean was instantly smitten. But there was so much more that caught Sam's eye and he wondered if Dean caught it too. Underneath all that beauty, there was so much pain. It shown in her mannerisms as well as her eyes. They were so sorrowful. As if something or someone had hurt her so deeply. Her body also reflected her pain. Her shoulders were hunched and her head hung lower than being shy.  

"Hi...My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam introduced them as they came into the room.

"Hello." 

That was all Zanna managed to get out when she had another visitor came in the room. It was a demon that had come in the room pushing a trash cart. It nodded at her then the guys then proceeded to grab the trash can in her room and empty it. Jumping off her bed, she begins to back up against the window she was sitting there looking out of. She was in a complete state of panic.

Unknown to Sam and Dean, Zanna was seeing the demon's true self underneath the meat suit he was wearing. It's eyes were as black as coal. His face was something out of a medieval book. Skin blacken. Shape of its face was long and triangular. Its teeth was jagged and sharp. 

Putting her hands out in front of her, she pushed away from the window, scooting herself down the wall until she hit the corner of the sink. The whole time waving her hands in front of her in effort to keep the demon away. Not understanding what was going on, the guys first thoughts was it them that was causing her to panic.

"Whoa there...!" Dean putting his hands out in defense.

Watching Zanna, Sam could see she was looking behind him not at him. Casually turning around, stood a plain-looking orderly standing behind him. His eyebrows knitted, he looked back at Zanna. Looking into her eyes he realized she was seeing something he couldn't. Patting Dean on the back, Sam reached in his coat. Once he was sure that Dean was paying attention, Sam pulled out the demon blade just enough that Dean instantly knew something was going on. Looking eye to eye, Sam rolled his eyes toward Zanna and placing his hand onto the demon blade. 

Dean got the hint and moves quickly over to Zanna and covers her. Protecting her. A beat didn't drop, between the time Dean got to her and when Sam had taken out the demon blade. The orderly eyes turned instantly black. By the time the demon knew what was going on, Sam had already grabbed the demon's shirt and pulled it toward him. The blade and the demon's body collide. In seconds, the demon skin begins to burn from the inside out. They all watched as the fire that burned underneath its skin raise up to the surface and began to burn it. They could smell the rottenness of the demon's meat suit sizzle. It finished by the fire running up to its face. Burning out the demon's eyes as the soul fired out.

Pulling the demon the rest of the way into the room, Sam rushes to close the door. Then looks around with his back against it. Staring at Zanna. Dean turns around and moves away from her. Not because of being weary of her, but being in shock that she knew it was a demon before they did. 

"Lady...What the hell did you do to get a demon's panties in a wad?" Dean asked smartly.

"What do you mean? I wouldn't get...Didn't you see it's face? I seen its face...Are you freaking telling me that that that is a Demon?" She stuttered in disbelief.

Sam moved up next to Dean. He could see that she didn't understand what Dean had said. All Dean could do is stand there, unsure what to think. Neither of them were sure what to make of the whole situation.

"Zanna...Do you have any idea what it was?" Softly Sam asked.

She stood there for a moment and shook her head no before she answered; "No, It's face. I saw its face...Are you telling me that thing is a demon?"

Flashes of memories began to hit her at once. Zanna began to shake. In her mind, she could feel those same things pulling at her. Holding her down as they sliced into her. Laughing and enjoying themselves as they watch her blood drip into a bowl. A feeling of fire moving across her neck as one slowly blew it's breathed on her. She could feel the pain as if it was happening to her right there. Her mind began to spin that begins to lose her balance. Dean reaches out and catches her. Slowly moving her back to the edge of her bed.

"Zanna...Zanna, hey are you with us?" Dean asks her looking into her eyes.

Trying to remove the images from her mind, Zanna focus onto Dean eyes. Concentrating hard on the green in them. Gradually her mind stop playing the images. The room around her merges back into the hospital room. Shaking her head, Zanna could smell the burnt skin of the demon. Realizing that the smell wasn't her skin. That the smell wasn't coming from where her mind's eye was but from right there in the room.

Removing Dean's hands from her face, she answers; "Yes...Yes I think so.

Dean stood there and looked down at her for a moment. He could tell that she was getting it together. The frighten look she had and the shakiness was slowly beginning to fade. Dean wasn't to sure what just happen. But he clearly could tell it wasn't because of them killing the demon. It ran deeper than that.

There was a loud commotion coming from the hallway. Sam looked at Dean. Then at the door. Both of them held their breath for a moment. Then the sound faded.

"Dean, we're gonna have to get out of here before someone comes in here." Sam plainly stated.

Looking at Sam, then at Amara, he reached out and grabbed Zanna's hand pulling her on her feet. Demanding; "Come on... I think we're gonna have to take you with us."

Pulling on her wrist in attempt to get away from Dean she began to disagree with him. "Whoa...wait a freaking minute dude. I don't know you from a hole in the ground."

"No...but we're the ones that saved your ass and now we are gonna have to save all our asses." Dean replied.

Steadying herself on her feet; "Where are we gonna go?"

"Some where its safe. Now lets go before another one comes!" Dean explained.

"Stay behind us...Okay?" Sam requested.

Zanna agreed. Going to the door, Sam opens it slowly and looks both ways down the hallway. He motions for Zanna and Dean to come on. All of them quietly move down the hall. Attempting to hide Zanna behind them while they went. They stopped just before the lobby. Looking around. The only person that Sam could see was the nurse. She had her head down, looking at some paper work.

Motioning for Dean to stay there, Sam makes his way to the elevator. Pushes the button and stand there and waits. He nods his head at the nurse, as she looks up at him. Then goes back to her paper work. When the elevator door opens, Sam motions for them to come on. The two of them run into the elevator. Dean places himself in front of Zanna as he pushes her up against the elevator wall. As the elevator door closes, the nurse looks up one more time. Sam smiles at her as the door closes.

Unknown to all three of them. The nurse had seen all three them. She casually picks up the phone and dials a number. The person picks up and she whispers into the line. on the other side of the line. 

"The Winchesters, just got her."


	6. Oh no you didn't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys find out something about Zanna that makes think question her story all together.

All three managed to get to the impala unscathed and now was heading down the highway toward to the mote. Everyone was a little too quiet. No one saying a word. Dean was driving. Every couple of minutes he would look into the rear view. Making sure that Zanna was doing okay. Sam was leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed. Thinking about all that they have Dean learned and trying to figure out how everything was all connected.

Zanna was looking out the window taking in scenery as it whizzed by. Letting out a small breath and a smile, it felt like a slice of heaven passing by. It had been a long time since she had been outside or in car for that matter. It all seemed surreal. As the sun warmed her face, she decided that maybe she could try and take a nap. Zanna placed head on the window with her arm holding her in place. Moving her hand over her eyes, she closed them. Using her fingers to shelter them a little bit more. As she began to replay that morning events in her mind.

Her mind wondered in all kinds of directions. Since she woke up three weeks ago had she hasnt a moment to think about what happened. The first thing that came to mind was the demon that walked into the room.

" _T_ _hat_ _was a demon?_ " She thought to herself.

Zanna never knew exactly what they we're called in hell. Besides, they didn't look human there. The ones she dealt with had a dark, twisted form. No where near appearing human. Only the higher demons wore meat suits. They took what ever human form they want. Only one time she seen their true self's. The suit they had would changed into what is left of their twisted souls. When you see them change, you were in a world of pain. That is why she reacted to the demon the way she did. 

" _Why can_ _I_ _see them?"_ Zanna didn't have an answer.

Her thoughts turn to the men in the car. She knew they weren't FBI. That was apparent when the tall one called Sam pulled out a knife and killed that demon. The tall one seemed to have a lot of concern and understanding. Compassionate was more like it. Zanna could tell when they got into the elevator and Sam realized that all she had on was a hospital gown. He took off his suit jacket and covered her with it. Which she was wrapped in now. Then helped her into the car.

Bringing down her hand enough to look up, Zanna caught Dean looking at her again. He has been watching her nonstop, since they left the hospital. She nodded at him and winked causing him to shift in seat. This caused a small chuckle from Zanna. Looking up she caught him again. This time when their eyes met, he smiled back at her and held her gaze of a moment.

A small flutter hit her stomach. She knows that smile. But where? There was something familiar about him. Zanna felt it the moment they walked into her hospital room.  She just couldn't place her finger on it. 

" _Where do I know you from?"_  

Narrowing her eyes at Dean, she continued to watch him. One thing was diffidently apparent, Zanna could tell by the way Dean looked at her, he had some concerns about her too. But at that moment she didn't want talk about anything. She just wanted to enjoy the freedom. Placing her hand back up to cover her eyes, Zanna drifted off to sleep.

It only seemed like minutes that Zanna had fell asleep, when they got to the motel. She was unaware that Dean and Sam were even getting out of the car. She was sleeping soundly. Quietly, Sam opens her car door and reaches down and softly nudges her. Slowly, Zanna takes her hand down and looks up at him.

"We're here already?" Groggily Zanna mumbled. 

Sam shook his head yes and helped her out of the car. Dean was already in the motel room. Searching it. Making sure there wasn't any type of hex bags or anything else that may alert a demon that they were there. Upon entering the motel room, Zanna really didn't notice the decor. She stood there watching the boys move through the room. Dean had just finished salting the window and the door behind her. While Sam was moving their belongings out of the way. It took them a few minutes to realize that Zanna was standing there.

"Zanna...Ah, you can sit down if you like." Sam invited her.

Starting to move over to the dinette table, Zanna suddenly stopped. Looking down at herself, she felt a rise of red flow up her neck to her face. She still had the hospital gown on. Crossing her arms, in a meager attempt to cover her front, she softly mumbled, 

"Uh-mm...is there any chance that one of you might have some clothes to borrow."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. Then Sam motioned Dean with his eyes to Dean's dufflebag. When Dean realized Sam wanted to give Zanna his clothes, he mouth  _no_. Sam motioned with his hands the length of his body mouthing _Dude._ Dean narrowed his eyes at him and mouthed back at him,  _no way_.

Sam stopped the argument; "Zanna...I think Dean may have a t-shirt and pair of jogging pant that you can borrow."

"Thank you." Zanna smiled at Dean.

Dean huffed instead of answering. He wasn't happy at all with Sam's suggestion. Walking over to the dufflebag, he unzipped it. Reaching in, Dean pulled out a pair of grey jogging pants and a black t-shirt. Giving Sam the evil eye, he walked over to Zanna and handed them to her.

"The bathroom is right over there." Dean said simply with a shift of his head.

"Again, thank you." She replied.

Dean mumbled under his breath; "Sure."

They both watched Amara make her way to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Gee...thanks Sam!" Dean said hatefully.

Sam shook his head, then motioned with his hands from his head to his feet ; "Like she could wear mine!"

Dean wasn't going to argue with him. He knew that Sam was right of course but he didn't like it. Dean hated to share anything. Whether it was the right thing to do or not. Going over to dinette Dean sat down.

"Do you think she involved?"

Sam thought for a moment. Something told him that Zanna was. But not a willing participant.

"I don't think Zanna is involved intentionally. But she's involved some how." Looking over toward the door before he continues. "I just wonder how she knew that there was a demon was standing behind us."

"Maybe she's like that John Edwards dude." Dean smirked

"Come on Dean!" Sam said smartly as he sat down next to Dean.

"No really Sam, think about it. Maybe she can see things that others can't. The real question is what that dark mass is and how is she connected." Dean stated.

There was a moment of silence between them. Both searching for answers in their mind.

Sam spoke up first; "I'm going to step out and call Bobby. Maybe he can figured out what the dark mass is. I'll also mention Zanna...see what his take on her is."

Sam started for the door. Dean got up quickly and grabbed him by his arm. 

"What am I gonna do with her?" Nodding his head wildly toward the bathroom. "I don't exactly like being on baby sitting duty Sam."

"It will be only for a few minutes." He pulls his arm from Dean's grasp. "Besides you can charm her with your wonder wit." Giggling, Sam walked out the door.

While the boys were debating, Zanna had changed. The clothes that Dean gave her was loose fitting but very comfortable. Turning on the water in the sink, She took a real close look at herself. She didn't recognize the person reflecting back at her. Leaning closer to the mirror, Zanna traced the white faded scars on her face. Knowing where they came from she closed her eyes. The memory of her hitting the rocks flooded back at her. Remembering the pain.

Opening them again, Zanna backed away from the mirror and washed her face. Turning off the water and drying her face off, she looked around the room. She found a toiletry bag and pulled a brush out of it. Looking back into the mirror, Zanna began to brush her hair. She marveled at the length of it. In last three years of sleeping, it had really grown.

 _"Sleep wasn't the correct word to use is it?"_  

Sleep didn't really describe what Zanna had gone through. Hell. That was the correct word. Figuratively and literally. She was indeed asleep here. But there, hell, she was a chew toy there. Shaking her head, she placed the brush back in the bag. Something moved suddenly behind her. Turning her head around quickly to see what it was. There was nothing there. When Zanna turned back to the mirror. There it was. Standing right behind her.

Staring at it, she noticed that it looked transparent. What Zanna could see is a pair of neon green eyes with horrible grin staring back at her. Her heart started beating fast. Pounding hard in her chest. Then a complete feeling of panic wash over her. She need out of there. Now!

Still looking at it in the mirror, she slowly reached for the knob. Turning the knob softly and quietly, until it clicked. Announcing that it had unhinged itself from the door. Counting to three in her head. Zanna turned the knob and quickly jumped out of the bathroom. Standing there in the hallway she stood and stared back in the bathroom. It was gone.

The door it hit the bathroom wall hard. Causing Dean jump up from his chair and pull out his gun from his pants. He turned around fast. There in front of him stood Zanna staring into the bathroom. She looked frighten.

"Zanna is every thing okay." Dean asked while he studied her.

She looked over to him. For a moment she was lost in her own mind. Back in hell. Frighten and scared. Lost for a second. Then finally she focused on Dean. Realizing where she was at. Taking a deep breath she lied to Dean;

"Yeah...I'm okay."

Dean watched as Zanna made her way to the dinette table. He could see that she was lying. Her whole body shook. But he didn't press it. Pulling out a chair for her, he watched her sit down. He was struck with beautiful she truly was. The way her hair wrapped around her. The roundness of her face. Her eyes were just that hint of golden brown. It made her face glow. Dean had seen some gorgeous women in his life, but Zanna took his breath away. Even if she was in his clothes.

"Ah...Do you want something to drink? Like aah" Dean asked moving over to the frig. 

Zanna watched him for a moment bent over searching the frig. Smiling to herself, she chuckled:

"A beer would be perfect...if you have one?"

Shaking his head yes, Dean smiled. Taking a beer from the frig, he twisted the cap and sat it down in front of her, siding into the seat from across from Zanna. Picking it up and she took a drink. A smile came instantly across her face. The coldness and graininess flowed down her throat. Smiling widely Dean wondered if this was her first taste of beer. The look on her face was of pure pleasure.  

Licking her lips; "Damn that was good...I forgot how good beer tastes!"

"It been a really long time huh?" Dean blushed realizing that was a stupid question.

"Yeah," Zanna giggled then looked out the window. "Its not just the beer. It's everything. It all feels like brand new." 

Dean sat there and watched her as she was enjoyed her beer. A lot of questions started running through his mind. Wondering what it felt like to suddenly wake up. 

_How she could spot a demon?_

Other questions kept popping up.

_W_ _hy would Zanna want to kill_ _herself? What could have drive her to that point of desperation?_

Deciding on one question, he asked; "I guess it would seem like that. How long were you in the coma?"

"It was three long years." Sighing after she answered.

Dean looked at her quizzically. Unsure what she meant long years. To Dean, Zanna should have felt like it was yesterday.

"What was it like...?" Leaving the rest of the question hanging in the air.

Zanna gave him a puzzling look; "Do you mean being in a coma or waking up from one?"

"Both."

Zanna wasn't sure how to answer it.

_Sh_ _ould she be truthful and tell_ _Dean_ _that she thought she was dead?_

She was paying for the worse sin a human could commit and her price, hell! Zanna wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"I can tell you...I had no idea that I was in one. So waking up was liking waking up from a dream." She answered him with a half truth. 

Dean didn't get it at first. That was until he remembered what placed her into the coma in the first place. He felt himself turning red. Embarrassed for her and him. Zanna knew it suddenly dawned on him why she felt like that.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Dean stuttered.

She interrupts him, "That's okay."

They both sat there in an uncomfortable silence. Both looking for any way to change the subject. Dean didn't want to make Zanna anymore uncomfortable than she was. He could see it in her eyes. The pain of what she had done. He wanted to ask why she tried to kill herself. But he could tell that, Zanna wasn't ready to tell him or anyone else why.

Sam came back in. Closing the door behind him, Sam could tell that he interrupted them. It must have been something embarrassing. There was a tense feeling in the air. He wasn't going to help with that feeling. Not after he tells Dean what Bobby found out about the dark mass and Zanna's involvement. He sat down on the bed nearest to the dinette table. Attempting to figuring how he was going to approach this.

Trying to cut the tension in the room; "You don't look that bad in Dean's clothes."

"Thanks...they're a little baggie, but they'll do for now." Zanna remarked.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. It caused both, Sam and her to giggle. Zanna could plainly see that they're weren't FBI. The ribbing that they do. The looks they gave each other. It was something more than partners or friends. They knew each other to well. Or course this had her curiosity up.

"Huh, You guys aren't really FBI, are you?"

Dean gave a look of being caught before answering; "No...My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

Zanna nodded. It made sense now to her. Brothers.

"So that thing you killed it was a demon?" Zanna naively asked.

Both of brothers looked at each. She could see that they were attempting to find the words to explain themselves as well as demon to her. She patiently waited.

Sam spoke first; "Yes, one of many."

"One of many?" Zanna asked.

"Ah, we're what you call hunters. We kill all the things that go bump in the night." Dean said shortly.

Sam gave a look at Dean that said ' _what the hell?_  ' Dean gave him his innocent look. Sam sat there shaking his head. Sometimes he wished that his brother just had a little more tact.

"Zanna, we need to know something." Sam asked.

"Okay." She replied with a puzzled look.

Dean looked at Sam and gave him the go ahead look. He knew Sam had an easier way of talking to people. Him, he was too blunt. To eager to want the whys answered now.

Sam took a deep breath; "How did you know that was demon?"

Zanna turned her head and looked out the window. She still was wrestling whether it was wise to tell the truth. She knew that thing they called a demon was there to take her back to hell. At least that is what she was thinking. If they truly were hunters, maybe just maybe they can keep that from happening. Protect her some how. But would they believe her. That she was even in hell. Turning back to Dean and Sam, Zanna answered the question as clearly and deliberately as she could.

"I think it's because I was in hell for the last three years I have been in a coma." Taking a deep breath, before she continued. "Those things. Those things you call demons were my captures." 

Dean just about fell out of his chair. That wasn't the answer he was expecting.

_How could she been in hell?_

She was still alive. It took Castiel to get him and Sam out of hell. Then another thought occurred to him.

_W_ _hat if he had_ _put_ _her on his rack?_

Staring at Zanna, Dean tried to remember if it was possible that he could have tortured her. There were so many souls. At one point they all started to blend into another. Every day it was one soul right after the other. Everyone of them he tortured, sliced and pulled apart. It never stopped.

Sam could see the anguish on Dean's face. He knew what Dean was thinking.

_Could she be one of the souls_ _he_ _ripped apart?_

But that was something they would have to be dealt with later. Sam wanted to make sure that he was hearing Zanna right.

Gently Sam asked; "Why do you think you were in hell?"

"Because when you kill yourself that is your punishment." Looking into Sam's eyes and taking another deep breath. "Only I thought since I was in hell, being punished for my...my sin...that I was dead. And so did those things. That is until I woke up." Zanna replied.

"What do you mean hell didn't know you weren't dead?" Sam inquired.

Drinking the last of her beer; "While one was punishing me, when I woke up."

Dean moved abruptly from the table and stood up over her. Shaking his head. He was pissed. There wasn't any way Zanna hell. Besides, once your there, your there for eternity. If it wasn't for Castiel, him and Sam, still would be there. For her to just wake up poof your out of hell. Didn't gel with him. 

"Bullshit!" Dean said in a much to harsh voice.

Zanna gave Dean a look of contempt; "Screw you, I don't care what you think! I was there! I felt the slicing! Then in the next moment, I woke up! Alive!"

Dean was livid; "They just don't shake and bake you and then let you out!"

Zanna stood up and went face to face with Dean. She was thoroughly pissed. It wasn't only because he didn't believe her that she was in hell. It was because Dean believed that she couldn't get out. His words cut her like knife.

"What makes you such an expert? Huh?" Zanna yelling.

Pointing to him and Sam he smartly replied, "Because sweetheart we were both was there!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reedited verison of the one on fanfiction. Zanna's name was orginally Amara, but this season (11) they are introducing a new character by the same name. So I decided to review and maybe edit somethings. No your not seeing things. Same character different names.


	7. Suicide Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanna explains what placed her in hell and how she came back. Warnings...talks about suicide. My version of what happens when you die. Please remember this is a story. I'm just a writer that a muse talks to.

Sam was angry. Angry at Dean for not hearing Zanna out. What made him think they were the only ones who had been to hell and got out?Who to say she couldn't. Sam knew there had to be was more to this. It wasn't only a black or white issue.What Dean experience wouldn't have been the same experience that Zanna would have had. Just like his experience was different. 

Dean went to hell for a bargain. To give up his soul for Sam could live. For Dean, his experience wouldn't be the same. For host of different reasons, Sam knew his experience was different. He had Lucifer and Michael playing ping ball with him. Zanna went for a sin. A sin against God. The ultimate sin, suicide. Her punishment would have been different and greater than that of his or Deans.

"Dean...that's enough!"

Glaring at Sam, he slammed his chair up against the wall behind. Dean didn't say another word, but stomped into the kitchen. Mumbling incoherently under his breath. Picking up a empty beer bottle off the counter, he smashed it in the hard porcelain sink. Shattering it in a million pieces. Dean stood there shaking his head at disbelief. 

Zanna had come to the point, she didn't care what any of them thought. She was the one who went to hell. She was the one that was tortured. Slice and diced. Every day she was there. Her mind replayed what Dean said. If they been to hell and came back why couldn't she? " _What made_ _them_ _so special? So_ _different?"_

Turning around, Zanna took three steps before Sam reached out and grabbed her upper arm. Stopping her in her tracks. "Wait a minute please! We want to help." Sam pleaded.

Sam turned to Dean as he said it. Dean just narrowed his eyes at him and stared at both of them. Zanna watched the silent communication between them. She seen subtle expression that  Dean gave of letting it go and letting Sam take over.

Taking this opportunity, Zanna yanked her arm away from Sam. Then casually sat back down. Pushing her chair flat against the wall with her arms folded,Protecting herself. She didn't really want to leave. But she wasn't gonna take ether one's bullshit. If Sam wants to hear what she has to say. So be it. But she wasn't going to let Dean pick at her.

"If you want to help, keep Jackass here off my case." Knowing that Sam knew exactly who she was talking about. And so did he.

"Really... Jackass?'

"Yes...Really...Jackass?

"Are you two done bristling up against the other? So we can see how to help?" Sam appealed.

Dean looked at Sam then at Zanna. Stepping out from behind the kitchen, he went and sat down on the other bed. Far enough from her and Sam. But close enough to hear. Dean didn't want to be anywhere near her right now, in the off-chance he didn't believe her. He didn't want to be held responsible for what he might do her. Glaring at Sam, he narrowed his eyebrows and motioned with his hand for him to go on.

"Okay Zanna." Sam pulled Dean's chair from the wall, moving it closer to her and sat down. Then calmly asked, "You said that you were in hell. What makes you think that you were?"

Looking deep into Sam's eyes Zanna answered softly, "The last thing I remembered is when I jumped.I could feel myself falling. Then hitting the rocks. Seconds later I was totally engulfed in blackness." Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "When I woke up I was on a table. I couldn't see anything at first." 

A quiet hitch in her voice took over. One of complete guilt. Tears pooling, she continued  "There was this man standing over me, smiling. The man or whatever it was, said that I was going to be his play toy for the rest of eternity. For I committed the worse sin by...taking my life."

Both of the guys looked at each. Sam hoped that Dean could see Zanna was telling some truth. She was remorseful for taking her life. Sam could see the tears had began to swell in her eyes. Fighting with herself from falling. Sam narrowed eyebrows at Dean. He wanted to give her a moment. Letting her get her composure. Dean arched his eyebrows back and shook his head no. Fifteen seconds went by, Then fifty seconds. Now his eyebrows were pulled down in a what the hell look. By the time one minute hits he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her to finish.

"And?" Dean demanded.

Sam gave Dean, his famous bitch face look. Knowing instantly that meant for Dean to stop it. However the damage was done. Sam could tell Dean's impatience bother her. Sam realized that this was probably the first time Zanna ever told anyone. It had to of hurt for her to admit what she had done to herself. It hurt to admit she sinned against God.

Turning her head, Zanna looked deep into Dean's eyes; "He ripped me apart! Is that what you want to hear? Piece by piece...And while I screamed.Over and over. The more I screamed the more he got off! Every day it was something different. Cutting or slicing or carving! But it always ended the same!"

Tars were streaming down her face, Zanna stood up. looked at each of the guys, in a child like voice she finished by saying. "Me? Screaming for...for...forgiveness and him laughing as he just kept ripping and ripping me apart!"

Zanna couldn't take it anymore. The room began to close in on her. Circling around her. Panic set in. All She wanted to do was to get out of there. Away from them. Turning around, she wobbled on her feet, while she held on to the wall. Fully intending to go to the bathroom. She makes it half way toward the kitchen, to where Dean was sitting at.

Standing there looking around and felling confused Zanna began to shake. She couldn't hold herself up. The room moved around in full swing. Her legs suddenly gives out. As she goes down, Dean jumped up and caught her before she hit the ground.

Twisting her around in his arms and picking her up, Dean looked down at Zanna. The look in her eyes caught him off guard. Her golden brown eyes were wide, mournful and full of shame. It was shame she felt, that caused her to lose her composer. Holding Dean tighter, she began to sob.

Dean felt really bad. He didn't want this to happen. He truly thought she was lieing. Dean drew her close to him, holding her tightly. Looking up at Sam, with a w _hat the hell did I do?_ Sam shook his head at him, that he didn't know. When Dean looked back down at Zanna, he suddenly realized what Sam had already realized. This was the first time Zanna's spoke out loud about the suicide as well as hell.

Dean took Zanna to the bed where he was sitting at. Helping her to sit down, he sat down next to her. Placing his arms around her while she cried. Holding her close. Dean also felt bad for being agitated with her and along with being an ass. He looked over to Sam and gave him a look of being _"Sorry."_ Sam stood there and shook his head at his brother. He knew that Dean felt bad. What he had done was wrong. He let his impatience get the best of him. Sam tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to him.

While Dean was wrestling with his feelings, so was Zanna. The feelings that she was having overwhelmed her completely. Despair. Guilt. The feeling of not being forgiven. Along with a whole host of other feelings. Zanna took her hands and placed her head in them. She didn't want to tell them anymore. It was all too much for her. They didn't believe her so why bother finishing. Wiping away her tears away. she sat straight up. Folding her hands in her lap. She didn't look at them. Instead, she let her eyes move to the floor. Not saying another word, to ether of them.

Sam didn't really wanted to press Zanna anymore. He could see that she didn't want to talk about it or to them anymore. But there was more, Sam knew it. He had to try to put the missing pieces together. He had to get her to finish. To tell them how she got out.

Moving over to the opposite bed, Sam gently took and placed Zanna's hands into his as he said, "I know this is hard. But I...we need to know more so we can help you."

Looking up at Sam, Zanna could see the desperation in Sam's eyes. What ever they were looking for, she was part of all of it. She knew it. She could feel it. If she was, Zanna needed to know how. Looking into Sam's hazel eyes She shook her head okay for him to go ahead.

"How did you get out of hell?" Sam gently asked.

Taking a deep breath, Zanna answered, "It was just another day. I was strapped on the rack. One of those things. Demon...I believe, was slowly carving into me. Then this...I don't know...It wasn't a man but it wasn't one of those things. He was black, not his skin but what was its body. It told the Demon to leave. When it did, this man? Placed his hand on my head."

Stopping for a moment., remembering how terrorized she felt. Staring at the carpet, Zanna wasn't sure if she could continue. It was already too much. However she didn't want to fight. Dean wrapped his arm around Zanna tighter. Hoping to reassure her it was okay. Sam squeezed her hands also.

Amara looked up at him. Sam smiled at her. Squeezing Sam back Zanna continued, "Everything and I do mean everything came rushing back at me. My whole life. Everything I ever done. Then...then me jumping off the bridge, hitting the rocks. I don't know how to explain this." Pulling her hands suddenly away. 

Dean pulled Zanna closer to him, in a soft gentlemanly way he said, "Do your best."

Zanna turned and looked up at Dean. The anger he had was gone. It was replaced with empathy and a greater understanding of what she had went through. Zanna could see that he did understand every bit of the way she is feeling. Shaking her head at him, she takes a deep breath and slowly blowing its out. She begins explaining.

"I had a feeling of complete emptiness. There were no pain, no guilt, nothing. It felt like this thing took everything I was feeling away. I felt its fingers tighten around my head. Then I felt them in my mind. I screamed a split second. A feeling came through me, like something electric. Suddenly I felt something hit me...hit me hard. All my memories and emotions came rushing back. Me...hitting the rocks. It hurt so bad. So much pain. I couldn't move. I  couldn't breath. Then...flashes...of pure bright white light. It was blinding. I closed my eyes in attempt to keep the light out. Squeezing them so tight. When I opened them again I was in a hospital room."

Sam looked at Dean. Dean recognized the look. Zanna was apart of whatever this black mass was. That she was a bigger part of it than any of them thought. Sam got up and moved to over to back to the dinette table. Opening his laptop, he started to over the file Bobby sent him.

Seeing that they were done, Zanna moved away from Dean. To the top of the bed. Placing her head on the pillow, she curled herself into a ball. She had stopped crying. All her emotions drained. At that moment she just tired. She didn't want to talk about it anymore. She couldn't if she wanted to. It was like her body, her mind was spent.

Dean didn't say a word to her. He simply got up and took his coat off the end of the other bed. Gently covering her with it. Zanna absently looked at Dean and mouthed  _thank you_. Then closed her eyes. Pulling Zanna's chair out from the wall, Dean sat down. Rubbing his face, Dean watched Sam as he worked on this laptop. His patience lasted about another five minutes before Dean finally spoke up.

"Okay...what did you find out?

Sam looked over the laptop. "Why are you being such a dick?"

"What did I do?...Okay...Never mind. What did you find out?" Dean said guiltily.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. He was still angry at him for acting like an ass. There was times, Sam wanted to belt his brother. This definitely one of those times. Dean was being so irritating and impatient. Sam had just about reached his limit. Swearing to himself if Dean said one more cocky remark, the fight was on. Sam finished typing a few things. He wanted to make sure that it was right.

Looking up at Dean, whispering; "Zanna is involve...although she doesn't know it. Bobby found out, this dark mass is actually called a spirit of memories."

"You mean a ghost?" Dean asked.

"No...A spiritual being...It never was alive. It's a soul that never had a body." Sam explained with his voice low.

"What?" Dean said confused.

"Okay...Its a soul, but for whatever reason the spirit never experience having a body. It's a higher being in hell. It's not a demon. However it controls them. In this case, it sees into people minds. Sees what their sins is, gathers strength from it...Then uses their sins to punishes their souls." Sam turned around the laptop and pointed at the picture. 

Dean looks at the picture that Sam found. The painting shows a tall black dark mass, not quite a man. However it had the shape of a man. The outline of it looked as if it was in long blackest of black robe. The spirit itself was transparent. Except for his eyes and mouth. They were very prominent. The eyes were neon green in color. The mouth was long, v-shaped with jagged teeth. The spirit was standing over a person. Its hand was on top of his head. The fingers had flat tips so it can grip the head. The person it was assaulting, looked empty. Like it was hollowed out. A shell. The eyes were white. The dark mass some how look like it was satisfied.

"It's a freaking zombie on steroids." Dean remarked.

"This is the part where Zanna comes in Dean. When they can find a soul, that is tortured. It will take that soul's pain, by absorbing all the horrible things that person had done. Through the person's memories. Then gives it back to that soul ten times fold. The power it generates can send that person's soul back into its body. When that happens, the Spirit...hitches a ride and comes up from hell with the soul."

Dean looked over at Zanna; "So she has to be put through hell again, to go through everything that brought her there in the first place, to come back here on earth, for the spirit to take a ride."

"Basically, yeah...its says the soul would have been damned for that to happen." Sam answered.

"Damned huh? Her suicide?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah...explains the damned part...But look Dean, Zanna's got bigger problems than that. According to this, the spirit can't stay here. It can take five souls here on this plane. After the fifth one, it has to come back to soul the spirit rode. Then retakes her sins, her memories, pain, her whole being...absorbs it back. When that happens, It will kill her. Since it doesn't have that soul to ride back. The spirit will be able to stay on earth."

"Shit Sam!...It's got to gank her to stay here? Freaking unreal." Dean nearly shouted.

Sam hushed Dean, "Its gotten three so far it has two more before it comes to get her."

Dean sat there for a moment. He knew it was gonna be bad. Not this bad. It wasn't enough this spirit rode her out of hell. However to give her a sense of hope for second chance was torture in its self. Looking over at Zanna on the bed, Dean can see that she was sleeping deeply.

Dean whispered; "Well we need to make sure that it doesn't get her. Call Bobby, tell him we're coming. Explain to him what we found out. Maybe...we can figure out how to keep her safe and from going back."

Sam looked at Dean for moment. He could tell that Dean really wanted to help Zanna. Getting up from the chair, Sam glanced over at her. Shaking his head in agreement, goes out the door. Sam knew this was going to be a tough one. How tough, neither of them didn't even have a clue.


	8. Find out how to kill the son of a 'Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys show up at one of Bobby's cabins. Memories come back for Bobby. The name is found for the spirit and the boys get in to it about finding information about spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI this is set in between season 6 and 7. So yes Bobby is alive.

They made good time getting to Bobby's, arriving in about a day and a half. Both Sam and Dean took shifts driving. None of them talked about the spirit or anything else that was going on. The guys felt it was better to keep it from Zanna. For now anyways. They knew she was already feeling really overwhelmed at this point. Waking up from a coma and realize what was happening to her in hell was real and oh by the way demons are also topside and they want her just as bad as here. They knew she needed time to adjust. Just like they had too. 

The obvious conversations did come up. Mostly about everyday, getting to know you type things. The guys found out that Zanna was originally from Amherst, Ohio. A small town southwest of Cleveland. Her parents had died when she was about sixteen in a motorcycle accident. She had no brothers or sisters. Needing a change Zanna left Amherst when she was about twenty, moving to Colorado.

Later their conversation turned to music. Which Dean and Zanna discovered that they shared a passion for rock music. Needless to say, this out ruled anything Sam may of wanted to listen to for the ride. Not that he would have been able to anyways. Since Dean always picks the music.

As the drive went on, Zanna then wanted to know how much the world had changed. Sam explained that we had elected our first black president, the economy tanking and other world events. She was a little overwhelmed on how much the world had changed since her coma. But then when she thought about it, what it really just boiled down to being, is the same old same old.

Pulling up a tree covered drive way, Zanna could see an old rustic cabin just ahead. It wasn't small but not large. It looked like it could have been an old hunting lodge. It had a small front porch but as the impala rounded the corner of the driveway, the cabin had a huge back porch.

There was a swing and chairs sitting on it. The yard had a picnic table and some lounge chairs. The cabin surroundings were nothing but forest as far as the eye could see. Taking a glance around, she noted that the beginning of driveway must have been at least a mile back. They were totally secluded from everything. Pulling up to the back of the cabin, Bobby was standing on the porch.

"Hey there boy's...l see yous made it here in record time." Bobby smiled.

All three of them piled out of the car. Sam and Dean went straight to Bobby, giving him hug and handshake. Zanna stayed back a little, standing behind Sam. Quietly letting them get their hello's out of the way.

"So where is this little lady that y'all been talking about?" Bobby asked.

Zanna appeared from behind Sam. Bobby took one look at her and was instantly smitten. He was finding himself wishing he was twenty years younger. Stepping down off the porch with a huge smile on his face, Bobby reached out his hand.

"Sorry...These idjits don't have any manners. My name is Bobby Singer and welcome to my humble abode."

Zanna shook his hand back and smiled, "My name is Zanna Caroway."

"It's nice to meet ya, Zanna." smiled.

Zanna stood there watching the guys and the older gentleman interacted among themselves. She could tell that they were close to Bobby and possibly looked up to him as a mentor. Both of them were very respectful with lots of yes sirs and no sirs. If Zanna didn't known any better, Bobby acted more like a father with them, than their mentor. Ragging on them about something done or said. It felt like they were family. Not ever having that type of relationship with anyone, she envied theirs.

Bobby had everyone come on into the cabin. It was just as rustic inside as it was out side. The very first room you walk into is the living room. Simple. Just a couple of couches, end tables, a coffee table and T.V in the corner. Books lined against one side of the wall. Some of them in the bookcase, some on the floor next to it.

There was a long hallway on the left as soon as you came into the cabin. Zanna believed that is where the bedrooms and bathroom was. Going into the middle room, was a make shift library. The desk was in the center of the room. Again, books were everywhere. Bookcases aligned on each wall. There was a couple of overstuffed chairs and another couch that ran down the left side of wall by a set of windows.

The last room was the kitchen. Pretty modern considering it was a cabin. Nice long kitchen sink, with an island in the middle that housed the stove. The frig was next to the sink. Then there was a little alcove. That is where the kitchen table and chairs were. The alcove was in circle with windows surrounding it. This was a nice little hold up for the purpose they were there for. Zanna liked it. Homey and comfortable.

Once in the cabin, the guys instantly moved about as if it was their home. Setting down their gear in between the living room and middle room. Sam went over to the desk and sat down opening his laptop. Dean had already made his way to the kitchen and back with a beer, Sitting down comfortably in one of the overstuffed chairs.

As the guys did their thing, Bobby motioned for Zanna to follow him down the hallway. They moved all the way down to the end of the hallway. Bobby opened the last door to a room.

Walking in the room, clearing his throat, "It's nothing real fancy, but at least you'll have a little peace and quiet. A place of your own for the time being."

"That's really nice of you, Bobby. I really don't need a whole room...Just a pillow and blanket." Zanna smiled shyly coming into the room.

Bobby joked, "You must be some man's dream woman."

"Nah, just a someone's worse nightmare." Zanna whispered.

Bobby didn't comment on what she said. He knew what she had already been through and will be going through soon. She had every right to feel that way. Studying Zanna, Bobby could see right off the bat that she could be a handful. It was the way she carried herself.

Quick with the one liners. Holding herself in a way to keep her on the offense. Making sure of her surrounding. Studying everyone and everything. Bobby could see it made Zanna reserved. Not believing everything she's told and half of what she sees. It was as if she was waiting for the floor to drop from underneath her. Bobby couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Guessing, if he just woke up from a coma, and told something was coming for him? He would act the same way.

Walking across the room, Bobby opened up a closet door. The smell of his late wife cologne came rushing at him. Lavender and roses. It took his breath away. Stirring memories of yesterday that he hadn't thought about in years.

Bobby hadn't been in this room since his wife Karen passed. The first time was today, when he came in to clean it up for Zanna. It had been to hard for him. For years he just ignored the room. Act as if it didn't exist. A part of the cabin that wasn't used. The room made Bobby miss Karen too much. To many memories, hopes and dreams went dead and gone.

"These are some clothes of my late wife. They might be a little out of date. But, you look like you could fit them." Bobby observed.

Zanna blushed; "That's okay really..I.I wouldn't have any idea what would be in or out of date."

Bobby couldn't help but giggle; "I guess not. Now the bathroom is across the hall. The shower works but the tub is for crap."

"Thanks Bobby..You...You really didn't need to go out of your way to do any of this." Gratitude laced in her voice. 

"No problem. A lady needs to have her privacy." Smiling widely, Bobby shutting the bedroom door.

Taking a huge deep breath, she looked around the room and she smiled. It really wasn't fancy. It had a bed, a nightstand and lamp. On the other side was a dresser. The top of it was full of books. Going over to look at the type of books, Amara shook her head. It was a whole collection of the myths and lore's. Suddenly wondering if he was a more book collector than hunter. Zanna placed her bet on hunter.

Moving over to the bed, she sat down. Zanna's mind was going over the last couple day's events. A few weeks ago she was in a coma, now demons are hunting her. Because of that, she is now out in the middle of nowhere. With three proclaimed hunters that killed the things that go bump in the night. It all made her head swim. Taking another huge breath, she flopped down across the bed. Stretching her body out, from her head to her toes.

The last three days had taken its toll on her. It was all way too much to soon. Her mind and body was utterly exhausted. If she didn't get some rest soon, there will be no way she could help herself or anyone else. Yawning, she decided to close her eyes just for a few minutes. Before Zanna was aware of it, she had drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the meantime, as Zanna slept. Bobby and the guys was trying to find more information on the black mass now called the S pirit of Memories. Not one of them coming across any information that details anything about this spirit. What they did find, they already knew. What they needed to figure out how to stop it. How much time they would have before it comes for Zanna after its last kill? More importantly, they needed to figure out how to kill it. Or in the very least send it back to hell.

"Balls! I can't find one damn thing about this spirit memory thingy." Bobby claimed. Slamming the book in front of him.

Sam and Dean both shook their heads in agreement. It was a stale mate. Sam continued to work on his laptop, as Bobby grabbed another book. Dean placed the book he was looking at on the desk and got up. Frustrated he went over to the make shift bar and poured him a shot of whiskey. Dean stood there sipping his whiskey, mauling over what they should do next. He was hoping that if they can find out what it was, then they could kill it before it got out of hand. Sam suddenly looked up from his laptop.

"Well at least now we have a name for this spirit...Tenebroin."

"What kind of name is Tenebroin?" Dean asked.

"It comes from the Celtic time period...It means; Ruler of memories." Sam replied

Dean was getting really irritated. He didn't care what the thing's name is. Let alone what it was. They knew that, what he wanted to know was how to kill it or slow it down.

"A lot of freaking good a damn name is! We already know about the memory part. What we need to figure is out how to stop the damn thing!"

"It's a start Dean!" Sam getting angry.

"Yeah..a..a start? We've started for days now!" Dean replied smartly.

Sam's eye brows narrowed. Lowing his head so that his hair could hang in his face. It slowly turned red. Dean was pushing it. If he didn't quit, Sam was going to knock him on his ass. Bobby had seen exchanges the boys were giving each other. He knew it wasn't much longer before the looks turned into punches.

"Look...I'll call some other hunters that I know and see what they have in the way of info. If they even heard of thing. That is the best we can do for right now. The most important thing that we are doing right now? Is keeping that little lady safe!" Bobby trying to stop the arguing before it starts.

Watching Bobby go into the kitchen, Dean stood there shook his head in agreement. He was beginning to really worry. Without a way to kill this thing, there was no way they will be able protect Zanna for very long. Knowing once it comes for her, there wasn't nothing to stop it. Logic wouldn't let him understand why it couldn't be killed. It just didn't make sense. Everything they had ever come across can die or at the very least, get rid of it. Walking over to Sam, Dean could see him searching hard to try find something.

Leaning over Sam's shoulder, again letting his impatience show through, "Have you found anything new about this Freddy want a be?"

"No, All the lore's I can find are the same. It takes their memories, their essence and leaves nothing in return." Sounding frustrated. 

Dean and Sam heard Bobby raising his voice in the other room. Looking at each other and then turning to look to where the sound was coming from. Both wondering who Bobby was talking too. Whoever it was, thoroughly pissed him off. The yelling back and forth continued for few more minutes, until Bobby slammed the phone down cussing. When he comes back into the room, he was upset.

"What's up Bobby?" Concerned written all over Sam's look on his face.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing! No one knows a damn thing about this monster or how to kill it!" Bobby grumbled.

"Okay then. If we don't know how to kill it...Ah...Do we at least know how long after its last kill before it comes for her?" Dean questions them.

Sam and Bobby looked at each, then at Dean. In unison both shook their heads no. Dean was now at his wit's end. Why couldn't they find anything out about this thing? He couldn't understand any of it. There was no way no one never heard anything about this spirit.

His thoughts turned to Cass. Maybe he should contact him. He knew it would be useless. Cass hasn't been answering prayers in quite some time. All of his focused on right now, is putting heaven back together again and heal some of the wounds that he caused.

Without thinking and being rather sarcastic, Dean ask, "Can we at least try to find that out at least?Sherlock and Mr. Watson?"

"Whoa" Both Sam and Bobby proclaimed.

Sam stood up and headed right for Dean. He couldn't take Dean's badgering anymore. After three days of it, he's done. With his hands grabbing Dean's t-shirt, Sam gets right into his face. Determined to set Dean straight. At least get his nick picking under control.

"I don't know what your freaking problem is Dean, but I'm tired of you being such a dick!"

Dean pulled back for a moment. He wasn't being a dick. He wanted them to do their job. They do the research and he does the ass kicking. It was time to stop screwing around and find out about this spirit. Dean pushed Sam backwards.

"Well...y...you're the one with the college credits Dude...You can't figure this out?"

Sam went into a swing, Bobby grabbed it. Moving between them, he pushed Sam backward and then turned and gave Dean his full undivided attention. Going nose to nose with him.

"That's enough both of you! What the hell has gotten into you Dean? We're doing the best we can, with what we have." Shouting, all the while keeping Sam from tackling Dean.

Dean threw his hands in the air; "I don't know Bobby. There must be a way to stop this thing Or at least find out what it's Achilles heal is? What the hell are we missing?"

"When we find out, You'll find out!" Sam said smartly, moving back to his laptop.

Bobby watched as Dean move over to the other end of the room where the make shift bar was and poured himself another drink. Turning to look over at Sam, which was giving Dean all kinds of dirty looks. He poured and downed another.

Bobby could see that the boys needed some time away from each other, needing time to cool down. This case was getting to both of them. Each wanting so desperately to stop this spirit before it struck again. He knew deep inside, if they didn't get to the bottom of this, it was going to be bad. Stupid bad. He's seen that expression on Dean before. It didn't end well then and it wont now. 

Walking over to Dean, looking him square dead in his eyes, Bobby calmly said, "Dean we'll do everything in our power to keep Zanna safe. You?..You boy...need to check yourself. Figure out why you feel so damn guilty about this! Because its not because of her or the spirit coming back from hell. It's something else. Figure it out, because its gonna get way worse before it gets better!"

Dean didn't reply. He didn't really want to fight with him or Sam. Bobby was completely right about him feeling guilty. He felt bad that he was taking out his frustrations on them. It was just that he was full of all kinds of guilt.

It was a strong possibility of him being one of many that ripped Zanna apart in hell. That had him totally twisted up inside.  _What_ _if_ _he had?_   Dean couldn't remember. He had put so many on the rack when he was in hell. So many souls. Souls he prayed he never would have to face.

Then Dean's mind did a complete circle. What if he did,  _would Zann_ _a_ _remember?_   He wasn't sure what she remembered. Even if Zanna remembered anything at all. She hasn't said one way or the other. Just that she was in hell when she got pulled out.

Braking the silence that hung in the room, Bobby declared, "Listen, I'm gonna take Sam. We're going go over to St. Coleman's to see what we can find out from the priest there and go though their records. You are gonna stay here and keep that pretty little lady safe." Bobby demanded, pointing his finger at him.

"What the hell Bobby? What did I do to get babysitting duty?" Dean asked.

Neither one of them answered Dean, as the door slammed shut behind them.

 


	9. Sweet nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Zanna both find out that sometime your reality is your nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware, this is a dark chapter. Torture is involved. Described and felt. If this is a trigger, you may want to wait for the next chapter. You have been warned!

About an hour after Bobby and Sam left, Dean had gotten himself comfortable on the couch and fell asleep. Zanna was still a sleep in the bedroom Bobby had given her. It wasn't much of a restful sleep for either one of them. All the tossing and turning they were doing. Both of them were having dreams about their time in hell. So vivid. Full of violence. Another day like any other day there. 

Zanna was tossing and turning in her bed. Sweat dripping off her forehead. Her heart racing in her chest. In her dream, she was being lead into a large room by two lower demons. The smell of blood and rotted meat permeated the air. All around the room, she could see other souls and demons there.

Off to one side, two souls were hanging off the floor by meat hooks. Their bodies so badly beaten and bloody, she couldn't tell if they were a man or a woman. There was large and wide welts that covered every inch of their bodies. Each welt was split open wide, with blood dripping from their open wounds. Being pulled further into the room, Zanna's eyes went wide. Both of them were dead. A cold shutter move through her body, causing her body to twitch.

Another body on the other side of the room, was stretched to its limit with chains. Each of its arms stretched out above its head. The chains had pulled the body above the floor. Feet on the body was unable to touch it. By this time, she was being dragged. Getting closer, she could see that it was a man who was hanging off the chains. He looked barely alive

There also was another demon there. This demon seemed different from those who brought her into the room. There was a presence of authority about him. It was telling the other demons what do. It was in control of everything. It all seemed to run like a fine tune car. 

The man was standing by the body hanging there. Mumbling something to him. Zanna watched as the demon moved over to a table, picking up a long whip. He snapped it loudly over his head. The man on the table instantly begged demon not to do it. The head demon only gave a hideous laugh.

Pulling the whip over his head, the demon struck the man with such force. The hit smacked loudly, echoing through out the room. The man's body didn't have time to make a welt. His blood sprayed out into the room. The blood then flowed severely from the wounds.

Over and over again the head demon struck the man. With every blow, the man cried out and more blood poured. The demon continued to strike the man, until he stopped screaming. Blood flowed from every inch of the his body. The poor man was covered from head to toe in red.

Realizing the fate that was going to be bestowed on her, Zanna started to struggle against the demons that held her.They laughed at her as they continued to pull her into center of the room. Looking around her, all of demons stood at attention. Their heads down. Eyes focused on the floor. Staying there completely silent, waiting for the head demon to finished.

Cleaning up from his last soul. The head demon turned slowly away from the table. Focusing all his attention on Zanna. He purposely walked slowly toward her. Not saying a word. Once he reached her, the demon tilted his head from side to side. Studying her. Moving closer, the demon wrapped her long hair around his hand. Pulling hard. As far as it would go. Her neck completely exposed.

Bending down the demon whispered in her ear, "Ahh, so this is the little jumper girl."

Making no effort to answer the head demon, Zanna didn't make a sound. Vowing to herself that she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how terrified she was. Attempting to pull her head away from his hold in a small act of defiance. The demon tighten his grip.

Using Zanna's hair, the head demon pulled her closer to him. He looked deep into her eyes. Attempting to advert her eyes from him, she tried to close her eyes. But couldn't. Something was forcing her eyes to stay open.

Shaking his head, the demon continue to focus deep with in her eyes. Suddenly the last few minutes of Zanna's life began to flash before her. Replaying in her mind, she was standing on the other side of the bridge. Hanging on to the guardrail.

Letting go, she bent her knee and jumped off the bridge. The ground rushed up to her fast. Unable to prepare herself, she hit the rocks below. Feeling every bone break from her face to legs. The demon was forcing her to relive the pain all over again.

"That must have hurt. Hitting those rocks like you did. Hmm?" The head demon tormented.

Zanna remained silent. She didn't want to give it the satisfaction of the anguish she felt. The regret of taking her life. Looking back in his eyes, she smiled. This infuriated the head demon. Pulling harder on her hair, until he couldn't move her head no farther. Suddenly the demon released it, causing her head to snap violently forward.

Without a word, the demon motioned to her captures to take Zanna over to a set of chains hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Watching them drag her across, the demon rubbed his hands together. Motioning for his minions to stop, the demon moved in front of her. Looking over her to see if the chains had the desire effect he was hoping for. Disappointed, when she didn't show any emotion, the head demon leaned in, nose to nose to her.

"Hmm...Still nothing to say. Does a demon have your tongue girl?" 

In another act of defiance, Zanna looked him in the eyes and answered with a firm,

"No."

Out of no where the head demon stuck Zanna hard across her face. Splitting her lip wide open and making her ear's ring. Spitting the blood from her month to the floor, she looked back up at the head demon. A wide smile crossed her lips. The demon hit her again. This time the blow caused her nose bleed. She still stood there. No type of emotion. Only the smile.

This of course pissed the head demon off further. Grabbing her by the jaw, squeezing it.

"This is the way you want to play it girl. String her up!" Throwing her head forward. Her chin hitting hard on her chest. 

The lower demons that held her, began to drag her over to where the chains hung from the ceiling. Hanging off the chains was a pair of handcuffs. Struggling against the demons, she landed on the floor. Kicking and scratching at them. It was of no use. The lower demons were a lot stronger than her.

One of them grabbed her hair, pulling her up from the floor. Wrapping her hair around it's hand to hold her in place. The other pulled her wrist up and snapped on the handcuff. In turn, it did the same with the other one. Once she was secured by the chains, the lower demon that was holding her in place let go of her. Standing behind her, as the other demon that handcuffed her walked over to a wall.

The demon standing at the wall, slowly began pulling on the chain. Zanna could feel her arms wrench above her. With every pull, the pain worsen as the chain continued to stretch her arms over her head as it slowly lifted her off the floor. For every jerk of the chain, she lifted another inch. Stretching her arms above her. 

As the chain lifted her, she could feel her arms began to give. Immense pain shuttered through her body. With the next pull, she was a foot off the floor. All of a sudden, her shoulders popped out of place, with it taking her breath from her. Wanting so desperately to scream. Biting her lip, she held it in. Only a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Once the lower demons was done, they bowed to the head demon and left the room. The head demon walked over to Zanna and moved completely around her. Admiring his minions work. Stopping behind her, the head demon grabbed the collar of her shirt, Ripping it down the middle. Exposing her back. Taking its hand, the demon ran it down the length of her back. Beginning from nape of her neck, ending at her backside. Admiring the smoothness of it. Pulling her head to the side, he kissed her neck.

"Zanna, your back is a smooth as a baby's bottom." It whispered, his hot breath flowing across her neck.

Zanna didn't reply. However a uncontrollable shutter went through her. When the demon seen this, it laughed so loudly that his voice echoed through the room.

"Still not saying anything?" The demon bellowed.

She stayed silent. The head demon grinned at her. Moving back over to the table, he stood there for a few minutes. Looking over its tool of trade. Trying to decide which tool he wanted, to get Zanna to submit.Taking a thick whip off the table. The demon stood there. Admiring it for a moment. Feeling the weight of it. Snapping it in the air. Grinning. Loving the sound that it made. 

The sound of the snap, caused Zanna to involuntarily jump. The chains that held her in place, echoed through the room. Turning around, the head demon looked at her. Smiling from ear to ear, he moved behind to her, letting his hand run down her back again before he kissed it.

Whispering softly in Zanna's ear, "I'll bet that you'll be screaming when I'm done with you!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean was heard a scream. The scream had nothing to do with Zanna. He was back in hell. Doing his job. Ripping and shredding souls apart. In his dream, he had a soul on his rack. The soul had its face turned. It really didn't matter to him. What he wanted, he was getting. Screaming.

He was enjoying ripping the soul's flesh. Slowly, carefully and inching along the soul's flesh. For every cut, the soul screamed louder. The sound of agony only caused Dean to laugh. An evil laugh. Coming from deep within his soul. He was enjoying this. Taking his knife, he ran the blade along the length of the soul's arm. Cutting deeply. Watching as the blood poured from the wound onto the floor. More the soul bled, the better Dean liked it.

Dean made a cut into the soul's torso, from the lower stomach, by the belly button, up to the beginning of the rib cage. Taking his hand and reached inside the soul's belly. Grabbing a part of the soul's intestine, yanking it out. Inch by inch until he had a foot of it.

After showing it to the soul and hearing the whine, Dean smiled wider. He placed it on what look like spindle. Slowly, he began to turn it. The soul's intestine gradually went around the spindle. With every turn, the more he grinned. Not being able to contain his laughter anymore, he laughed in the souls face. The sound of it, bounced off the walls. The more the spindle turned, the soul screamed louder and louder...

All of a sudden, Dean woke up. His body was drenched in sweat. In his mind, he could still hear the soul screaming. Shaking his head. He tried to get it to stop. The flashes of the dream still fluttering in his mind.

Thinking sitting up would stop it. For a moment, he thought it did. The sights and sounds was slowing receding from his mind. His surrounding slowly coming into focus. Taking a deep breath, relieved, that his dream had faded.

Looking around the room, Dean could see that he was still alone. Bobby or Sam still hadn't come home from the church. Listening. The whole house was dead silent. Suddenly the screaming started again. It caused him to jump.

Thinking for a minute that he was dreaming again. Dean cocked his head to the side. Then the scream began again. Realizing it wasn't coming from his dream. Standing up, he listened to where it actually was coming from. Then it hit him. The screams were coming from Zanna's room. Running to her bedroom door, he bursts in.

Dean found Zanna in the corner of the room, between the closet door and window. She was huddled in a fetal position. Her hands over her ears. Screaming. The sound echo off every wall of the bedroom. It wasn't a typical scream, this was a scream of total terror. It sent a quiver down Dean's back.

Standing there trying to figure out the best way to approach her, Dean watched as Amara tried to get herself further into the corner. Obviously in attempt to get away from what ever was hurting her. Moving carefully over to her, Dean softly said, "Zanna?"

No answer. Kneeling down, Dean carefully and gently moved a piece of hair out of her face. Zanna had sweat dripping from her hair down her face. Her eyes still closed with tears running down her face, as her body trembled. He could clearly see that she still was a sleep. Knowing instantly, she was in the middle of hellish night terror.

He knew it was bad to abruptly wake someone in this kind of state. That it could permanently damage their mind. However Dean also knew, that if Zanna kept this up it could also damage her mind. Forever being in the grips of the nightmare she was in. Never to come out. He reached out and gently shook her shoulders. Nothing.

"Zanna...wake up sweetheart." Dean said softly.

She was still stuck in her nightmare. Every minute or two Zanna would start screaming again. However, the screams weren't steady. They were intermittent. Like someone was hurting her.

Dreaming, Zanna could feel her skin split open from the hit of the whip. In reality, she screamed as her body jumped with every blow. Dean didn't know what to do. Whatever was going on in her dream, was terrifying her. He knew had to wake her up. Shaking her a little harder. She still didn't wake up.

"Zanna? Zanna! Your dreaming.You need to wake up!" Dean sternly commanded. 

Again it didn't work. Deciding that enough was enough, Dean got a tighter grip on Amara's shoulder, shaking her even harder. Not only did she screamed, this time she lashed out. Her arms flailing at what ever was in her dreams. Slapping at what ever was torturing her. Trying her hardest to push it away. to get away from it. 

Getting herself deeper into the corner. Dean felt completely helpless. He wasn't sure how to wake her up. Reaching and grabbing Zanna by her wrists, Dean pulled her out of the corner into the middle of the room.

"Zanna, you got to stop this now! You're dreaming." Dean demanded sternly. Holding her arms down.

"Please stop...Please. I...I...I'm sorry. So very sorry!" Zanna pleaded.

Dean wasn't sure what to do next. He tried to shake her awake. But she wouldn't. Making up his mind, Dean knew one thing for sure that might do the trick. Hating himself for what he was about to do. Dean pulled his hand back, slapping Zanna hard in the face. The slap caught her in mid scream. Instantly silencing her. Cradling her face in his hands, Dean rocked her head side to side gently. Attempting to get her to come to.

"Zanna wake up sweetheart.Your having a nightmare. You need to wake up now!" Rocking her head side to side.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Lifting them. Dean's green eyes came in view. At first she wasn't sure who he was or where she was at. Shutting them and opening them. She took a good look around her. Finally believing she wasn't dreaming.

Tears started rolling down her face, stinging the welt that slowly began to appear on her face. Finally she locked eyes with Dean. Zanna stared at him for a minute. Realizing for the first time where she was at. Who he was. Realizing that it was nothing but a dream. The look of shock flowed through her. She began to tremble.

When Dean determined that Zanna knew where she was and who he was. He pulled her to him. Placing his arms completely around her. Holding her as tightly as he could. She began to sob uncontrollably. He held her tighter in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. In the center of the room. Holding her and soothing her. Grabbing her by arms, he pulled her away from him. He searched in her eyes to see if she truly awake. There was tears still streaking down her cheeks, but she seemed a little more calm.

Releasing her, Dean grabbed Zanna by her waist. Gently lifting her to her feet. It didn't last long. She took about two steps when her knees buckled. He caught her before she went completely down to the floor. Scooping her up in his arms. He carried her to the bed. Laid her down on the bed.

He went to let move away, but she wouldn't let go of him. Clinging to his neck. She was crying and shaking so badly. He could see how scared she was. He instinctively knew what he had to do next. He moved her arms from his neck and sat down on the bed. Scooting himself up against the wall. He pulled her up to him. Wrapping his arms around her. Zanna placed her head on Dean's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Holding on to him tightly.

He could feel how utterly traumatized she was. She laid in his arms trembling uncontrollably. Quietly crying. Her tears wetting is t-shirt. He felt so bad for her. He knew what happen to him in hell. Being on the receiving end of the torture for 30 years, Dean knew the anguish and desperateness Zanna was feeling. It wasn't a wonder that she was having nightmares. 

Holding her closer to him, Dean began rubbing her back up and down. Trying to console Zanna the best he could. She drew closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist a little tighter. Placing his hand to the back of her head, he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Zanna its okay. You're safe now, nothing is gonna hurt you." Dean whispered.

She didn't say anything, however her body did. Slowly the trembling began to subside. The sobbing turned into small gasps. Her tears were slowing down to a trickle. He laid there holding her tightly. Telling her over and over that she was safe. That nothing was going to get to her. 

Finally Zanna's body settled down. There were no more trembling or tears. Her body finally relaxing into his. Letting his arms relax, Dean eased up. Still keeping her in arms. He could tell she was finally began to feel safe. Perhaps for the first time in a very long time.

Trying to continue to calm down, she listened to Dean's heart beat. It was beating, slow steady. She attempted to let her breathing match his. In and out. Slow and steady as his. Lifting her head just enough to look up at him. Zanna could see the concern that was written all over his face.

She whispers, "Thank you."

Dean didn't say anything. He places his hand on the back of Amara's head, lowering her back onto his chest. Wrapping his arms back around her. Not tightly, but enough for her to know he wasn't going anywhere. That she was safe for the moment. For how long, that was the million dollar question.


	10. Confession is good for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot of why questions answered. Lot of answers avoided. Dean and Zanna talk about hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Please consider this a warning.****  
> ****There is a conversation that Dean and Zanna that goes in depth about suicide.****  
> Remember always keep fighting.

An hour had passed. By the appearance of the shadows on the walls, the sun was starting going down. Dean was still holding Zanna tightly. Nether of them spoke a word to the other. Only a comfortable silence between them. He listened as she breathed. Noticing that her breathing matched his breath for breath.

Dean glanced down at Zanna. He could see that she was staring out in space. A complete blankness covered her face. She was definitely in her own head space. He took his hand and gently lifted her head until their eyes met. He smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"Feeling better?" Dean inquired.

Staring directly in his eyes, "Yea, I think so."

Keeping one arm around Zanna, Dean grabbed the pillow that laid next to him and placed it behind him. Once he was comfortable, he pulled Zanna a little farther up on his chest. He smiled to himself, once she found the nook between his arm and his chest. Resting her head there. Wrapping her arm around his waist. He tightly held her. He could tell she wasn't willing to be let go yet and he wasn't willing to either. 

Zanna couldn't help but to feel safe. Safe for the first time in a long time. It totally amazed her that Dean hadn't wanted let her go of her yet. Keeping her tightly in his arms. To console her for as long as she need. There has never been a person that did that for her. To be there and nothing else.

It surprised her that he didn't want anything in return. Anyone one else would be out for more. Not being content to only hold her in their arms. It would of progressed in getting something back. Once they got it, it was down hill from there. They were done. Done with the consoling and moving on to wanting more than that. Here was someone who was willing to be there for her. If only to make sure that she was going to be okay.

Most importantly, to Zanna, Dean seemed to care. That was something that she never had. No one, not one person simply cared enough to be willing to console her or to just be there for her. It was always what she could give them. Here was a stranger, willing to be there. Not wanting anything else in return. It was unbelievable to her.

"Dean...?" Amara whispers.

"Yes?"

"I know I've already said it but, thank you." Her voice cracked as she said it.

"You welcome." Dean simply said.

Dean smiled. He was glad that he could be there for Zanna. However he had these nagging questions circling his mind. He wanted to know what she was dreaming and why she so panicked. Even though he knew deep in his heart what the answer was. Simply hell. 

He knew she needed to talk about it. To get it out in the open, not to keep it hidden. Not just about hell, but everything that lead up to it or these dreams of hers, will get worse. Though Dean wasn't one to heed his own advice. He's never really talked about it. Hell or coming back top side. He just danced around it, but never really confessed. Zanna on the other hand, he could tell that if she didn't talk about it, it would consume her.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean asked.

"Okay." She shyly replied.

There was a moment of silence. Dean was trying to figure out how to ask the question without sounding like a careless asshat. Deciding to just make the question simple. He softly asked,

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" 

Zanna took a sudden jagged breath. That wasn't a question she was expecting. Looking up at Dean, she wondered if he would understand why. ' _Had he ever felt like giving up?  Is he going understand the reasons? _What is he going to think about her?_ '_ Choosing her words carefully, in a way that he could understand why.

"I..I couldn't live with myself any longer."

Slowly lifting her chin up, Dean looked deep in Zanna eyes. He simply asked,

"Why?"

Pulling away from Dean, Zanna sat straight up. She needed to see his reaction to what she was going to say. Whether he was going to judge her or not. Folding her legs in front of her and placing her hands in her lap, Amara kept her eyes totally focused on Dean's.

"I'm not going to give you excuses. Because there is none. Simply. I was tired. I had been through things...bad things...Did things. I was completely alone, no one to turn to. The people in my life was only was interested in using me. Wh-When they were done they threw me to the side like I was garbage. I couldn't do it any more. I-I thought if I ended it. The pain would simply stop. That living the life I had wasn't worth it. No one cared. I..I didn't care...If I lived or died." Whispering the last sentence. "So I ended it."

Dean held Zanna's gaze. He didn't move from her or acted like what she did was wrong. Trying his best to convey he understood. It made sense to him. Dean understood exactly how she felt. He's felt like that so many times. If he checked out it would be over, for him and everyone he cared or loved. Only difference was he had Sammy to take care of and look after. He had someone.  Because he always had a reason to keep going.

In the defense of Zanna's, she didn't have anyone. Alone, frighten, scared. He could only imagine. Deep inside he knew she wasn't lieing. She laid in coma. Not one person claimed her. No one caring enough to even see to her. That in itself said so. _  
_

Looking deep in her eyes, he simply said, "I understand."

Zanna sat there in disbelief. Searching back and forth, his light green eyes didn't give a hint of judgement. No pity. Only understanding. She wasn't prepared for it. A look of disbelief came over her face. 

"How?" 

Shaking his head back an d forth. He could see she clearly didn't believe him or rather couldn't believe him. But he did understand exactly where she was coming from. Without so much of a thought. He reached  out for her and pulled her down to him. Placing his one arm around her waist and the other he placed behind her head, pulling her to his chest. Cradling her head.

"I been there, where you were. Only difference I can see, is I had Sammy. You had no one to tell you that you were wanted, needed or cared for." Dean confessed.

Zanna couldn't keep it in any longer. Her shoulders began to shake. The pain of everything roared to the surface. She let out a wale that was so full of grief. It sent chills down Dean spine. She clung on as all the grief rolled out. The pain of being alone. The pain of being used. The pain inside of the pain. Zanna needed to let go and Dean held her tightly and let her. 

Another hour had passed. The last of the sun was shining through the window. A calmness hung in the air of the room. Slowing moving to sit up, he gradually let Zanna gently out of his arms. He swung his legs and feet over the edge of the bed. Sitting straight up.

Zanna took his lead and placed herself next to him, letting her legs swing over the bed. Dean started to get up, however Amara grabbed his arm. He instantly stopped.

Whispering, "Dean?..."

"Yes." Replying back in a whisper.

"What was it like for you...in hell?"

The question caught Dean off guard. It wasn't something he expected for Zanna to ask. It was diffidently not something he even wanted to discuss with her. How could he? Yes, Dean understood about being tortured. However, he knew the other side of it, being the torturer. He wasn't ready to let her know that part of his time in hell. There was no way that he was going to tell her that he would have tortured souls like her. Those who committed a sin against God.

Keeping his eyes on to the floor, Dean simply answered,

"Hell."

Zanna wasn't in no way going to except that answer. She wasn't going to let Dean get away with just saying hell. Not with knowing what hell was like for her. It had to be different from hers. She wanted to know how different.

"That isn't an answer Dean. What was your sin?" Zanna innocently asked. .

Dean turned and looked over at Zanna. Her eyes were wide. The hues of her brown eyes was dark as the gold was light. Looking back and forth, He could see wanted answer. She needed an answer. An answer to what would have been his sin.

"I sold my soul for Sammy to live." Dean softly answered.

Amara's eyes narrowed. She searched his eyes. Looking deep within them. She could see that it was the truth. That he wasn't telling her a lie. There was more though. He couldn't hide it.

"Why?" 

Taking a deep breath and without missing a beat Dean told Zanna everything. From where it began with yellow eyes, his mother, Jessica and his father. How Sam died the first time. How he sold his soul to the crossroads Demon for Sam to come back and was given one year. The hell hounds, Castiel, the seals, the apocalypse and Sam jumping into the pit. Sam coming back soulless. To Death putting up a barrier so Sam could be himself again.

Zanna sat and listened to all of it. Absorbing every word Dean spoke. There was nothing he had said that didn't ring true. She heard the demons talk about the possibility of coming topside. She knew of Lucifer's reputation. The rumors in hell that has gone on for couple of years.

What convinced Zanna the most was the sincerity in Dean's voice. The hurt in his big green eyes. The love that he held for Sammy. The pain of it all. Every bit of it was written on his face. That said all that Amara needed. Dean was telling her was the truth.

Dean was so surprised how it all just flowed out of him. He couldn't explain why he could tell Zanna all of it. It was like a faucet. Once he started telling her it all poured out. What amazed him the most was that she didn't flinch. She listened to every word. Taking every word in. There was no judgment. It was like she somehow understood it all. Believing everything. Believing him. 

There was a burning question that Zanna couldn't let go. Everyone who was sent to hell had a different hell. Depending on the sin, depended on the punishment. Her hell was especially hard. It was a sin against God. Sam's hell wasn't the typical hell. He was caught between a war. A punching bag for Lucifer and Michael. But Dean's sin, was so different. Dean sold his soul. Not for momentary gain, but to save his brother. Zanna was curious. ' _Wh_ _at was his punishment for giving the_ _ultimate_ _sacrifice_ _? How did hell punish him for that? Since_ _Dean's_ _sin was love._

"Can I ask you one more question?"

Dean looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Sure."

"What was your hell like?" Amara asked innocently.

There was no way Dean was even going to answer her. He didn't want her to know anything about his hell. Knowing deep inside if he did, after everything that hell had put her through, She wouldn't forgive him. Not being on the receiving. Zanna would never be able to understand. ' _How could she? What if, he was one of the ones? One of the ones that tortured her? Worse yet it triggers a memory of him doing it?'_

"I would imagine it was just like yours." Dean half truth it.

Before Zanna could protest, there was a sudden movement outside of her room. They could hear Sam and Bobby talking among themselves. Taking it as a cue, Dean looked over to Zanna and got up, reaching his hand out to her. She smiled and accepted it. He helped her up on her feet. Standing there with her until he knew she was steady.

Smiling wide, Zanna shyly said, "I'm gonna to take a shower. I'll be out there in a bit."

Gradually taking his hand back Dean smiled at Zanna. She smiled back. Leaving the room, he closed the door quietly. Going halfway down the hall, he stopped. Leaning against the hallway's wall. He felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He got out of that one. He didn't want to lie to her. He hadn't so far. He didn't want to start now. For once he was glad of Sam's and Bobby's timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know someone who is suicidal or hints around to it or even says it, don't take chances get help.   
> If you are feeling suicidal get help.   
> Always keep fighting.   
> Peace,  
> Mamasam67


	11. Tenebroin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit strikes again. The guys and Bobby find out more about the spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********Trigger warning*********  
> This chapter talks in depth about ""suicide."" My AU world of what happens. What it means. Etc. You have been warned.

Across town, the spirit everyone was trying to get information on, had followed the scent of Zanna's soul. It didn't want to be to far from it's freedom. There was only two more souls to go. It didn't want to take the risk, nor the chance of not being the ruler of this world's sinners.

The spirit would follow Zanna any where she would go. Keeping as close to her as it possibly can. Seeking out the most evilest soul that has touched hers. Devouring all the evil it can offer.  This way it could feast near her, in order to complete its destiny. That is how it came across the spirit's current victim. 

Tenebroin was actually making it's self at home of a retired teacher from Ohio named Mr. McGee. The spirit chose Mr. McGee, not because of all the evil things he had did in the Korean war or because of things he liked to do with little girls or that his soul tainted with pure evil. It wasn't because Mr. McGee memories and essence would fill it up well. Feed it with all the sin it needed to sustain it and give it the power it needs to keep it self going.

Biggest reason, it choose this man was simply because his age. When it feeds on Mr. McGee and slips into a coma, no one will really make a the connection to the spirit. He has no family or friends to speak off. It would be another elderly person who died of natural causes. 

Moving between the shadows, it blended perfectly in the corner of Mr. McGee's living room, between the end table and the lamp. Tenebroin watched in interest, as it's newest prey, walk through the living room, getting ready to sit and watch TV. 

Mr. McGee was in his late eighties. Time had been cruel to him. He barely could stand straight, walking hunched over and with a walker. Arthritis wrecked his bones. Causing pain in his back as well as his legs. 

After two heart attacks and a stroke, Mr. McGee had days where he would forget where he was, but never what he had done. This knowledge, kept him happy in his memories. When the pain of this life he had now was too much. Mr. McGee would let his mind drift to where he was in control. The one where he caused pain to others.

It was an hour or so later, when Mr. McGee finally settled downed into his recliner. Finally, letting his body relax and the pain ease. Turning the TV on, he finds a channel that was more to his tastes. He loved anything that dealt with the pain of war. Watching the movie From Here To Eternity for the umpteenth time, his eyes slowly closes and he drifts off to sleep.

Tenebroin watched as Mr. McGee's breath began to move in a deep rhythm of sleep. It moved effortlessly up the side of the wall. Then gliding slowly across the ceiling. Finally, positioning itself above Mr. McGee's recliner.

The black mass that it was made of, stringed itself behind the recliner, pouring into a massive black mound. With in a few seconds, it began to take shape of a human. The only true thing that gave it away of what it was, the neon green eyes and sharp-pointed teeth. Standing behind Mr. McGee in full form, leaning down, Tenebroin whispered into his ear.

"Your sins multiplied greatly over the years. The small and great ones...I am so honor to take your soul and send you to hell for your sins."

Mr. McGee awoke abruptly, looking around the room, trying to find the voice that just spoke to him. Looking side to side, there wasn't anyone there. Taking a deep breath and leaning back in his chair, he looks up. Over top of him, smiling was the Tenebroin.

Before he could say a word, the spirit's hand was on top of his face. Its flat fingers embracing tightly, as the length of them grew to engulf his whole head. Laughing loudly, as small electrical currents began to run though the teacher's head. As every evil memory flowed into the Tenebroin, it became stronger. Every sin and every evil thing that Mr. McGee ever did, the hunger the spirit had been satisfied. All was left of Mr. McGee, was a breath. When Tenebroin took its flat fingers away, Mr. McGee let it go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Tenebroin was finishing it's dinner with Mr. McGee, the guys were in Bobby's library going over the information they had gotten from the priest and the church's records. It wasn't good and for Zanna it was even worse.

"Your saying that this spirit...Tenebroin, Is like a sin eater?" Dean questioned.

Bobby shook his head in agreement; "Sort of, the way Father David explained it. This thing is a high level spirit. Actually one of the highest. It's job is to go through hell and look for the worse of worse sinners. Once it finds the soul, it punishes them forever."

"This soul can never serve in hell, in any ranking, demon or otherwise. It's so purpose is to be punished for eternity." Sam finished, sitting back in his chair.

Dean paced back and forth; "What type of sin keeps a soul from serving in hell? Don't they all serve in one form or another?"

Sam looked over at Bobby. Seeing that Bobby was motioning for him to tell Dean. He rolled his eyes at him. Wondering why, it always his duty to have to explain things to Dean.

"Not always Dean, In Zanna's case, her sin was against God. That sin is committing suicide." Sam answered.

"Whoa! Are you telling me because she opted out, that condemns her to be, I don't know, this Ten a thingy chew toy forever?" Standing over top of Sam.

Looking up at Dean, he bluntly answered, "Her sin is the worse Dean. According to Father David, by taking her life, it was a huge screw you to God." 

"Come on Sam! Like God cares one way or the other! Murders, rapists...Those are the worse. Not some girl who got tired of God not doing his job and say's f you to this sorry life!" Dean growled as he stands there running his hand over face. 

Bobby gets up and moves over to the make shift bar and grabs three glasses and a bottle of Jim Beam. Placing them in front of the three of them, he pours a shot in each of the glasses. Handing a shot to Dean he calmly says;

"Calm down Dean! Listen to me...I understand what you're saying. It's all about your placing in hell. It doesn't mean she was evil, it's the punishment for doing what she did. Now sit down, take a drink and listen!"

Dean did as the old man told him. Sitting down, he drank down the whole glass letting the burn warm him. Reaching across the table without saying a word, he grabs the Jim Beam, and pours him another. Flopping back down in the chair, he takes a sip and then motions for Bobby to go on.

"Now because Zanna was still in both worlds, we figure that's why the spirit was able to ride her out into our world. Otherwise Tenebroin would still be in hell, doing its job."

Unknown to them all, Zanna had finished her bath and was making her way down the hallway when she heard them talking. She stood quietly in the hallway and listened to them talk. Her mind reeling at their theory of what was going on.

Shaking her head to herself, it made sense to her somehow. She always wondered why hell never soldiered her out. Remembering the nightmare she had earlier. There was one demon that was always around. The head demon. Tenebroin must be this demon. Standing there, she leans against the wall and continued to listen.

"Did we find out how long before it comes for her?" Dean asked rubbing his face in disbelief.

Sam answered; "She has exactly twenty-four hours from the last soul it sends to hell. Then the Tenebroin has to send her soul back to hell for it to stay here."

"This Father Dave, how did he know all this? It's not like you can go to bible school and is taught this shit." Dean questioned what he was hearing.

"Not every book makes it into the bible Dean." Bobby replied.

Shaking his head, he asked. "Has there has been others Tenebroin's?"

"No, so far only this one. According to the Padre, Tenebroin has never been successful. However there was enough written about if the spirit become successful and it doesn't kill her. Then hell will open up and swallow it whole. Sending it back"

Bobby hands Dean the paper the Priest gave him. He reads it and then shoves the paper onto the desk. Getting back up he began to pace. ' _There had to be something that could kill it with, to keep it from sending her back?_  '

He was besides himself. He couldn't believe that her fate was to come back just for this thing to rule topside. Stopping suddenly, he looks at Sam and Bobby, taking a deep breath, he needed to know what to do to stop it.

"Okay...Is there anything that can kill it or at least send it back?"

Bobby looked over at Sam. Sam knew by the look that Bobby gave him, he wanted him to tell Dean the answer. Bobby hated to be the bad guy. This way, Dean can yell at Sam, not at him.

Sam takes a deep breath; "No Dean, Only Zanna can kill it and the only way for that can happen is, for her to get forgiveness from God."

Dean was pissed, "There's nothing we can do to send it back...Nothing?"

"No Dean, it's all to her and God."

Dean knew that this was gonna be impossible, since God has been MIA for years. With a look of defeat, he flops back into his seat. Letting his boots hit hard onto the wooden floor, making the floor vibrate and echo through out the cabin. Shaking his head, Dean knew that wasn't going to happen.

"How in the hell is Zanna gonna do that Sam? Huh? When God isn't home?"

Instantly, Zanna's heart began to race. She wasn't aware that God was truly missing. She had heard the rumors in hell. Though she never believed it. She always thought it was part of her being damned that God didn't hear her prayers.

Anger began to swell up inside of her. Her hands began to shake as her body went numb. Zanna wasn't really sure if she wanted God's forgiveness, feeling that it should be the other way around. Letting her go through the hell she endured, here on earth. All the things God let happen to her, begging for forgiveness was last thing she wanted or thought she could do.

Deciding she had heard enough, Zanna made her way to the front door. She needed to find a quiet spot. A place where she could think. Silently opening it, she turns to look at the guys in the front room. Seeing they were all deep in a conversation. They didn't hear the lock click. She stepped outside, closing the door quietly behind her. Unknown to her, this time Bobby heard the click. 

"What the hell was that?" Pulling a shot gun from under his desk.

"Zanna?" Sam questioned.

Dean and Sam both leaped up from their chairs. Thinking that something came into the house. Dean headed toward Zanna's room, while Sam went to the front door. Pulling the curtain slowly to the side. Sam could see that Zanna was sitting under a tree in the front of the cabin. She had to of heard them. Shaking his head at the situation, he needed to explain things so she can fully understand whats is happening.

"I'll be right back." Sam said as he nodded to Bobby.

Hearing the door closed, Dean hurried back to library. He had a look of bewilderment.  Before he could say that he didn't find her, Bobby interrupted him.

"Zanna went outside and Sam went out after her." 

"Oh shit, that means she probably heard us." Starting for the door.

Clearing his throat, Bobby teased, "If that is the case, let Sam explain to her what is going on. You really don't have that much tact to be gentle enough to do it." Bobby teased.

A look of surprise came across Dean's face. Turning around he sat down in front of Bobby he shook his head at him wishing that was the only reason. He was grateful that Sam went to talk to her. He didn't want to spend to much time with her. Between the nightmare and now what she is finding out, he didn't want to trigger anything. He still didn't remember her, but he knew that didn't mean shit. Narrowing his eyes at Bobby;

"For once I have to agree with you. He's always been pretty good at getting people to talk."

Bobby leaned across the desk, "I don't envy that kid in the least. How do you tell someone ah, your on your own. You need to hide and pray that God answers you. No I don't envy that kid at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam approached Zanna quietly. She had her back turned away from him, leaning against the tree. She looked as though she had just gotten out of the shower. Her clothes clung to her in spots and her hair was dripping wet. Some of it hung down in front of her and covering her face. Her shoulders were hunched over and trembled. She was crying.

"Zanna?" Sam asked.

Not looking up, she answered, "Yes."

Sam moved over to her and leaned up against the tree, "So...I guess you heard, huh?"

"Yes I did! What I don't understand? Is why none of you told me?" Anger laced through out her small voice.

"We wanted to make sure that, we knew everything, before we dropped it all on you." Sam answered.

"Yeah sure...I get it." She lied.

Sam sighed. He could tell that Zanna was hurt, frighten as well as pissed. Sitting down across from her, Sam could see through her wet hair. What he suspected was true. She had indeed been crying. Her cheeks still wet from the tears not her hair. Her eyes puffy and red.

He decided to sit there and wait until she was ready to talk about it. Pulling a blade of grass out of the ground, playing with it. He silently waited. It was a few minutes before Zanna realized Sam wasn't going to go anywhere.

"This thing...Tenebroin? It's here because of me?" She asked.

"More or less." Sam replied.

"I guess this is one more thing to add to my list of screw ups." Zanna's voice trembled. 

He looked at her for moment. Reaching out, he moved a piece of hair out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear. When she looked up at him, Sam could see that all this was tearing at her. He knew there wasn't anything he could do, to make her feel better. 

"You know...This really isn't your fault. It only got out, cause you were in a coma."

Amara looked back down to the ground, "Yeah if I could have gotten it right, this thing wouldn't have gotten out."

"Nether would have you." Sam replied softly.

"This is really freaking mess up! I thought I was getting a second chance, but it ended up being another punishment!" What the hell?" Anger and hurt flowed with a harshness in her voice.

Sam thought about what Zanna said. He could see why she felt that way. She was being used. He got that, knowing he had felt that way more than a time or two. To wake up from hell and think it was another chance to change things. There's always a hitch. To be used one more time. Yeah he got that.

"Tenebroin used the fact that you were caught between worlds. Death and living. That isn't your fault Zanna."

"Uh huh...Sure it isn't. If I only got it right the first time. It would still be in hell. Not here taking souls!" Shaking her head.

Sam reached over, taking his index finger, he grabs Zanna's chin and lifts her face. He could see tears swelling up again and her trying her hardest to keep them down.

Looking her in eyes, "You can't blame yourself for this. If it wasn't you, Tenebroin would have found another person to do this. This planned for a long time."

Pulling away, Zanna looked back down to the ground. She didn't believe him, knowing the part she played in this. There wasn't anyone else to blame, but her. She knew, there was no way she was going to get off that easy. Heaven and hell won't let her, so why would she.

"No Sam, this is my fault. If I wouldn't have been chicken shit in the first placed and took my own life. This wouldn't have happened." 

"I'm not going to say that your right or wrong about that. I can't pretend to understand why you felt it was necessary to take your life. I will say that this isn't your fault. This thing...getting loose, isn't your fault." Sam bluntly.

Zanna shook her head. "Okay sure, so what now?"

"We'll try to keep you safe. It has two more souls to get. So we should have at least some time to figure this all out." Sam's voice was hopeful and positive.

Looking up at Sam, she thought to herself, ' _Yeah, he was trying.'_  Trying to make her feel better. She knew deep down that he knew it wasn't going to work. But she had to smile at him for trying.

She knew that the way her luck has always been, this was going to end really bad. Resigning to herself to try accept it. When Tenebroin is done, she was going back. The coldness of the air went throughout her. It sent a chill that made her shiver. 

Sam seen that she was getting cold. Taking off his coat, he placed it on her shoulders. Zanna smiled and mouthed thank you, as she pulled it down around her. They both sat there for a few minutes is a silence. Feeling a couple of drops of rain hit him. Sam looked up at the sky. Getting up, he reached down for her hand. She excepted it. He gently pulled her up.

"Sam, If we can keep it from me...what happens then?" Zanna wondered.

Sam smiled at her; "You'll be free, and get your second chance."

"And if he finds me?" She asked.

Sam didn't answer Zanna. He nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that she knew the answer already. Sam knew that they were going to try their best to keeping it from happening. If it did happen, the rest was up to her and God. Hoping that if does come down to that. God would be willing to forgive her. He hoped.

She didn't push him for the answer. She didn't need it said out loud. It seemed as if God was giving her a choice. To ether ask for his forgiveness or give up. There was no way she would give up. However, to ask forgiveness, Zanna wasn't sure if she wanted to be or if she deserved it or if God would even give it to her.

All of the sudden the sky seemed to opened up. Rain began to fall in huge drops. Zanna looked up at Sam and motioned to the house. Sam placed his arm around her shoulder. Together, they walked casually back to the cabin. Letting the rain fall on them, drenching them.

Nether, said another word to the other. Both of them knew that there wasn't anything else that needed said. It would be up to Zanna in the end. To finish what she started. No matter what happens. There wasn't anything anyone could do for her. It started with her and it will end with her and God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have and questions or comments, please shoot me message. Thank you for your comments, kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions


	12. In the heart of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanna and Dean both can't sleep with hell on their minds.

It was about three thirty in the morning. Everyone had settled in for the night. Zanna and Bobby was in their rooms. Sam had went in one of the other bedrooms to sleep. Dean was stretched out on the couch in the living room. Staring up at the ceiling. Letting his mind sort through everything that has happened the last couple of days.

" _Never a dull moment." Dean thought._

Not in his life. Its has been a constant battle between highs and lows. More lows than there ever was highs. He hasn't even gotten over the last battle with hell, now he's in another.

As for heaven, he felt that was a joke to. To high and mighty to give a shit about the monkeys down here on earth. Another chest piece, in their never ending chess game.

As for God, he was another dead beat dad. Only coming around when its a benefit to him. No one else. 

_'Yeah, the last couple of days_ _hasn't_ _been dull at all.'_

Zanna was in her bedroom, staring up at her ceiling. Life wasn't what it was all cracked up to be. It seemed to her, that she jumped from one hell to another. Before she knew what to expect when she was in hell. It was always the same thing day in day out. One torture to another. But waking up, knowing all this time she wasn't dead.

Wondering to herself, if that hell was a prelude to what her real hell was going to be like. Shaking that thought out of her head another popped in.

If she can keep away from Tenebroin. If it doesn't find her. Could she have her second chance? At this moment, she highly doubted it.

The questions wouldn't stop. One right after another. All of them centered around the one person to stop this madness. God.

_If this spirit found me, Could I be able to him for forgiveness? If I did, would God even forgive me? Would I be able to forgive God for all the things he let happen to me?  Would he hear me? Would God care?_

The walls suddenly felt like they were beginning to close in on her. There was to many questions and no answers. It was beginning to drive her crazy. The what ifs. Getting up, she goes quietly out to the living room. Everything was pitch black. No lights on.

Trying to see in the dark, she scan the room for any bodies laying around. Once she was convinced there was no one was up, she moved by the couch.

 _"Maybe I can try to watch some TV and occupy my mind."_ Sighing to herself.

Zanna didn't notice that Dean had himself stretched out on the couch. To her it looked like a lump of blankets. Moving over to the lamp next to the couch, she turned it on.

"Hey! Can you turn that light off?" Dean growled.

Nearly jumped out of her skin, Zanna whispered, "Oh shit, I'm sorry...I didn't realize you were sleeping out here."

Turning off the lamp quickly, she stood there for a moment. Unsure what to do next. Regaining her composer. Her mind quickly started weight the options. She didn't want to go back to her room. It was to confiding. Besides she wasn't sleepy. After being in coma for three years, going to sleep was that last thing she wanted to do.

She needed out. Figuring out what her problem was, she was going stir crazy. What she needed open space. Something other than being in her room. Since watching TV was out. Going outside and sitting on the porch get some fresh air seemed like a good idea.

Turning around toward the door, her foot hit the corner of the coffee table.

"Damn it!" Half whispering, half yelling.

Dean leaned up and turned the lamp back on. He couldn't help but snicker seeing Zanna standing on one foot, holding up the other. Her face all screwed up with a look of pain on her face.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked halfheartedly.

Zanna gave him a look of screw you and hobbled to the couch. Motioning for Dean to sit up, she flops down next to him. Rubbing her foot. She could feel the heat of anger and pain starting to travel up to her cheeks. Making them red. This for some reason this had Dean smiling.

"Do I look okay?" She smartly replied through her locked jaw.

Grabbing her foot, "Let me see." 

Looking at her foot closely. He could see that she smacked the table good. Her big toe was red and beginning to swell. Giving her foot back, he got up and went into the kitchen. Within minutes, Dean comes back with a bag of peas.

Sitting down next to her, he reaches for her foot and placing it on his lap. Taking the frozen peas, Dean gently laid them on the top of her toe. He couldn't help but smile. It was funny to him to see her sitting there with a scowl on her face.

Scrunching up her face, Zanna sat there with her arms folded. With a nasty voice she growled out;

"Thank you."

"Why are you mad at me?" Dean asked, smirking.

Zanna rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't mad at him. Even though she thought it was his fault. No, she was really mad at herself for not being more careful.

"I'm not...It just hurts." She curtly said.

He smiled; "You should have watched were your going."

"Next time, let some one know you're gonna sleep on the couch and none of this would have happen!" Amara said smartly.

"Sure thing Princess." Dean retorted.

She gave a huff and steady watched him balanced the bag of peas on her toes. Zanna couldn't help but smile on the inside at Dean. Watching him hold the bag of peas carefully on her foot. He looked so damn cute.

"Why are you sleeping out here anyways? Doesn't Bobby have anymore rooms you could be sleeping in?"

"Not unless I want to hear my brother snoring. Besides why are you up hitting tables in the dark?" Dean laughed.

She positioned herself so she could lean into the couch with her shoulder and lay the side of her head on it. The whole time keeping her foot on Dean's lap. 

"Couldn't sleep? Why are you awake?" She wondered.

"Well...I was a sleep." Dean said with a smirk.

"Liar!" Giggled Zanna.

He chuckled back, "To be honest, I couldn't sleep ether."

There was a comfortable silence suddenly between them. A few seconds of understanding why. It was hard to sleep when you have hell on your mind. One running from it. The other trying to forget it. Wondering in the end if hell will win. Or how much ether are going to lose in the end because of it.

Taking the bag off Zanna's foot, Dean gives her toe the once over. Then takes the bag of peas and lays it on the table.

"Looks like the swelling is coming down." Dean declared.

Looking down at her toe, she was satisfied that the swelling was truly down. Zanna places her foot back on Dean's lap. Then grabbing a throw pillow, she places it behind her back. Without as much of thought, she brings the other foot up and joins it with other.

He didn't say anything but smiled. He really didn't mind having her feet propped on him. He just readjusted them so both them was comfortable.

Zanna's smile grew wider when Dean didn't move her feet away. It was nice to be touched by another person. A human. It had been such a long time. She missed it. The warmth. The contact. The feel of it. Being connected to someone.

In hell, all she ever felt was cold. One wouldn't think that. Not a place known for warmth. As for the touch, being pull, cut, yanked apart and anything else one could image, didn't even come close to a gentle touch. Feeling ones blood pour from your body wasn't a touch that Zanna would recommend to anyone.

Dean leaned his head back on the couch, turning and looked over to Zanna. He couldn't help it. She simply took his breath away. Between the long brown hair, cascading around her, to how her light brown eyes danced in the light of lamp, she was plain gorgeous.

He couldn't bring himself to understand how a person could not love her. Not to be there for her. There was nothing he could see was wrong with her. Personality or looks. She was as funny as she was beautiful. Someone had to be a monster not to want anything to do with her. While these thoughts went though Dean's head. His hand was steady rubbing her foot. Involuntary. Caressing it.

"Ah? Dean?" Zanna said smiling.

"Yeah?" 

"I really don't mind you rubbing my foot, but can you move to the other one? Because that one, it went kinda numb." Chuckling as she made her request.

Looking down at her foot, then to her. He started chuckling too. He didn't even realize that he was doing it. Gently placing her foot down, he lifted the other one and gently began to rub it.

"Yeah. Sure. Lets not make the other one jealous." Dean agreed.

She sat there for a few minutes enjoying the foot rub. Watching him closely. Zanna could see that Dean was lost in thought again. His eyes was closed, but his face was full of expressions. She wondered if his life ever got to him? If it did, why did he still do it? That is when a question popped into her head.

"Dean, how long have you and Sam been hunting supernatural things? 

Shrugging his shoulders, "Since I was a kid. I didn't really have much of a choice in it. Its...Kinda of the family business."

"Family business huh? Hell of a business." Zanna sarcastically said.

Dean looked over at her. He could tell she didn't mean any malice. It was just hard for her to understand. At times, it was hard for him to understand it all.

"Someone has to do it I guess? So it might of well be me. Can I asked you a question?" 

Nodding her head, "Sure, I don't have anything to hide."

"You told me about your family, but that's it. Didn't you have anyone to rely on? Friends or anyone?" 

A darkness came over Zanna's face.  _Friends?_  She thought back to her life before the coma. It didn't include friends. Her life before, was full of users. People who took advantage of her. Her nativity. Exploited her for what they could and then tossed her to the side. As if she was nothing, but dirt beneath their feet.

The only one she could ever rely on was herself. If she let herself down, there was no one else she could blame, but herself.

Looking deep into Dean's eyes, "In my world, you didn't have friends. You just didn't trust that deeply. All there was around me was...users. It was what you could do for them. So no, I didn't have any friends. Just acquaintances."

Dean shifted his eyes away. It was hard for him to comprehend that someone could be that utterly alone. Not to be able to count on a single person. It was something he never felt. He always had Sammy. If Sammy wasn't there, it was Bobby or even Cass. Not that Dean could count on one hand the amount of friends he had. But at least, he had someone.

"I can understand how you felt. It had to of been hard for you not to be able to trust anyone.  So...I guess what I like to know is, Why you would have people around you that you didn't trust?" Dean bluntly asked.

Without missing a beat, "I'd rather not say. It's in the past and to be honest...That's were I want to keep it."

Dean shifted his eyes back at Zanna. He could clearly see on her face that it wasn't something she was willing to talk about. Dean would let it go for now, but he wasn't happy about it. He knew something in her past contributed to her wanting to take her life. There is going to come a time she will have to confront it or it will come back with a vengeance. He shook is head agreeing to let it drop. At least for now.

He stopped rubbing her feet and let them sit on his lap. Shifting himself to get in a more comfortable position. She didn't protest. For a few minutes the room was quiet. They both stealing glances of each other. Once or twice their eyes would meet. Smiling and looking away.

Stealing another look, he watched as Zanna was rubbing her arms to get warm. Without saying a word. Dean reached down under the coffee table and pulled out a blanket. Handing her one end, they stretched it out between them. Her pulling it to cover her arms. Him covering is legs. She took her feet off his lap and moved them under his thigh to keep them warm. Dean only smiled.

"I have a question for you." Zanna whispered. 

"Shoot."

"I heard y'all talking earlier and Sam kind of explained things to me about this Tenebroin. If it finds me, is it true that I have to get God to forgive me, to save me?"

Dean didn't reply verbally. All he could do is bring himself to do is shake his head yes. He turned his head and looked up to the ceiling. Dean hated this. Knowing what her next comment was going to be. He slightly held his breath.

"But if God is missing, as you guys were saying. How in the hell is he gonna forgive me? Will he even hear me?" 

Dean turned and looked deeply into Zanna's eyes. He could tell she was looking for an answer he couldn't give. Dean knew that God said he was done. But something would happen, God would step in. So he wasn't sure. Dean couldn't give answer Zanna was looking for. If he would forgive her. There was no way for him to give her the hope she is looking for. He wouldn't let himself say that God would or wouldn't step in. He just didn't know.

In the most determined voice Dean could muster; "We wont let it come down to that."

There was no way she was going to let that fly. She needed answers. When it came down to it, she knew in her heart there isn't anything to stop it from happening. All she wanted to know if God would hear her. Listen to her.

"No Dean, we both know that's not gonna happen. I know it all comes down to me. I am the one that is gonna have to kill it. I get that...I do! I just want to know is God truly MIA?"

Dean sighs. Unsure if he should go ahead and tell Zanna the truth or lie. He wanted so desperately to give her some kind of hope. To protect her from the truth. That if spirit did find her, that God would hear her. Down deep inside Dean knew it could go both ways. He just didn't have the answers. He honestly didn't know. With God's track record of late. He hasn't been answering to many prayers lately.

"From what heaven and hell says, God has been missing for quite sometime. So we'll just have to make sure that this thing doesn't find you. Then it can go on its merry way back to hell." Dean said being optimistic as he could.

Staring at Dean for a moment, the realization of what he said, struck Zanna hard. That it was true. God didn't care one way or another about her or anything else. Regardless what she does, she's fuck. 

Pulling her feet from under Dean, Zanna sits straight up as her feet gently falls to the floor. Removing the blanket from her shoulders, she lets it fall to her lap. Placing her head into both hands, she tries hard to hold back the tears. It didn't work. One by one, tears dropped on the blanket.

Watching Zanna for a moment, His heart was breaking for her. He didn't want to tell her the truth. However, it wasn't fair to lie to her ether.

"Uh, whoa there Zanna."

Moving over to Zanna, Dean places his arms around her. At first, she resisted. Attempting to move his arms away from her. It didn't work. He wrapped them around her tighter. Giving in, she laid her head on his chest, letting the tears come.

Nether of them spoke a word to the other. Each knowing deep inside what it all came down to. What her fate might be. If Tenebroin was to find her and comes for her, there was nothing that any one could do to stop it. It would be left to her and a God that didn't care.

They stayed like that for while. Dean comforting Zanna as much as he could. Holding her tightly. Neither of them saying a word to the other. Letting the silence speak for itself. The prospect of Zanna going back to hell terrified both of them. Both knowing what would be in store for her, along with the failure of what could happen it won.

Tenebroin would rule everything. It would take everyone's who had sinned. Whether it was a small sin or a big sin. Tenebroin wouldn't be able to distinguish the difference. Good souls lost for a forgotten sin. That really didn't matter anymore to them or God. 

Zanna broke the silence with a plead, "Dean I...I don't want to go back. I can't."

Her words echoed through out the walls of the living room. Cutting into his heart like a knife. The sound of her voice was so mournful. Hearing the desperation in her voice, There was nothing he could do change it. But try to help her. To try his best to keep this thing from getting to her.

Carefully moving Zanna away from him. Dean places both hands on her face, cradling it. Looking deep in her golden brown eyes, he promises, "I'll try everything in my power to keep that from happening Zanna."

Instantly she believed every word. She could see that he meant every word he said. Shaking her head okay. Dean couldn't help himself, but promise. There was no way he would sit by and let that happen. Not without a fight. He wanted to protect her. She needed to be protected. Dean knew there was no one else to do it.

Before he realized what he was doing, Dean had pulled Zanna to him. Softly placing an innocent kiss on her lips. Much to his surprise, she returned it. Pulling away, he gently held her face. Looking deep into her eyes. Making sure that what he was feeling and what she was feeling the same.

Zanna met Dean's eyes head on. Letting him know it was what she wanted. A feeling they both were sharing. Not something that was being imagined. Whether it was a need of filling an emptiness or hopelessness. There was a wanting they both shared. Both needed.

Pulling her back to him, his lips slightly opened. He kissed her again. This time letting his tongue, gloss over her lips. She met his back, gently rolling over his. Loving the way she tasted. Going deeper, both of them opened their mouths. Tongues gently caressing the other.

Moving his hands from her face, Dean wraps them around Zanna and pulls her closer. Both kissing each other passionately. Letting the moment over take them. He gently laid her down on the couch. The blanket that was wrapped around their legs fell to the floor. Their lips never parting.

Moment by moment their kisses became more passionate. Holding on to each other. Lips intertwined together. Tongues dancing. Tasting each other. He moved from her lips to her neck. Caressing her with his lips and letting his tongue gently glide over her skin in circles. Moving back to her lips, his right hand began to wander. Feathering over down her side, then up. Cupping her breast. Giving it a little squeeze. A soft moan escaped from her lips.

Getting all caught up in Dean, Zanna didn't know what was happening. Her emotions were all over the place. The one thing she was sure of was happening right at that moment. The more that he kissed her the more she wanted him.

Kissing him back as deeply as he was kissing her. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair and down his back. She could feel him shiver a little as her fingers moved to small of his back. When he grabbed her breast, she couldn't help herself. She had to moan. It had been so long since someone wanted her in that way. She could feel the passion build deeply from in her belly.

Dean moved from Zanna's lips again. This time letting his mouth come down between the softness of her shoulder and neck. He gives her a small gentle bite followed by a kiss. Her body responded by pushing up to him as her breath hitched.

His hand moved from kneading her breast down to hip. His thumb laid over the top of her hip as his palm and finger gripped under. Letting his hand grip her ass tightly. Taking his hand, he moves it over hip, around her ass, down to thigh, pulling her leg up to his side.

Dean wanted Zanna badly. But he wasn't sure if this was something he should take any further. He wasn't sure if it would be right. He could tell by her reactions to him, she wanted him just as badly. The passion they both was feeling was undeniable. He knew it.

Rubbing his day old beard across her shoulder as he nibbled on her neck. Zanna's body responded by moving herself into it. Yeah, Dean knew she wanted him. Pulling slowly away, he looks deeply into her eyes. Her brown eyes were big. The passion shined brightly in her face. Blushing and glowing. However, he needed to make sure. He didn't want her to think, that he was taking advantage of her.

Moving up to Zanna's ear, Dean whispered, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." 

"Then let's go to your room." 

Pulling himself out of Zanna's arms. He stands up. Dean reaches out his hand. Smiling up at him, she places her hand into his without hesitation. Helping her to feet, he pulls her to him. As she wraps her arms around his neck, he kisses her. Deeply and passionately.

Stopping one more time, Dean looks at her. Making sure. He nods his head. Nodding her head back at him, Zanna smiles widely. Reaching down he grabs her by her ass and picks her up. Taking her legs she wraps them around him as her lips playfully pulls on his bottom lip. They both were laughing softly as Dean carries Zanna's to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the zudos. Love em. If you have a comment or two go ahead and ask.


	13. Coffee with a side order of death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person from Zanna's past changes everything. Now it was time to except her fate and deal with the outcome.

There was a lot of banging going on in the kitchen. Pots and pans scraping and smashing. A delicious smell drifted throughout the cabin. Taking a deep whiff, bacon and eggs. _Coffee!_ Sam hadn't smelled something that good in morning, for a long time. The smell of it was making Sam's stomach rumble. He was sure it wasn't Bobby's cooking. Not that he was a bad cook. However, nothing he ever really made smelled that good. It couldn't be Dean. The man could barely cook to save his soul, let alone make coffee smell that good.

" _Who in the hell is cooking?"_ Sam wondered.

Coming out of one of the back bedrooms and making his way through the cabin, he could see there wasn't anyone up yet. Glancing over at the couch, no Dean. Once Sam went into the kitchen, he took one look at Zanna and had gotten his answer as to why there was no Dean. She was glowing as she moved around the kitchen as if she was floating on air. The baby doll halter top flowed over top of her blue jean Capri shorts as she glided between the stove and refrigerator. Her long brown hair was up in a bun with little beads of sweat on her forehead. A smile that went ear to ear. Standing there watching her, Zanna didn't seem to have a care in the world.

Clearing his throat, Sam confessed, "Boy...it sure smells good." 

"Why thank you!"  Zanna turned around from the sink, "And a good morning to you." 

Looking around in the kitchen, Sam could see everything that he guessed was right. There was a plate of full bacon, another with fried potatoes and a pot of freshly brewed coffee. It made his stomach rumble as well as his mouth water.

Zanna notices this and offers, "Do you want a cup of coffee Sam?"

"Oh yes ma'am." 

Sam pulls out a chair and sits down at the kitchen table. He watches as Zanna pours him a cup and brings it to the table, smiling she turns around and walks back to the stove.

"I hope your hungry. I figured you guys haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time. So I kind of went over board."

"A home cooked meal sounds really good." Sam reply.

Shaking her head at him in agreement, she reaches into the oven to pulls out some home made biscuits. Sam watched as Zanna moved through out the kitchen. It seemed to him like she was right at home as she was enjoying the moment of simply cooking. Finishing up the pan of scrambled eggs, she makes Sam a plate and sits it down in front of him.

"Eat up and Enjoy." 

"Wow. Looks good." Taking a bite, letting the taste dance over his taste buds, Sam points at his plate, "Oh my God, this is really good!" 

"Thanks! Its been...well you know...a really long time since I cooked anything. I'm glad you like it." Zanna smiled.

It was then, when Bobby made his way out of his room. Half a sleep and scratching his beard, he let his nose guide him into the kitchen. The aroma had his stomach growling. Coming into the kitchen, he had to take a double take at Zanna. Swallowing hard, in that moment, she reminded him of his late wife Karen. She was moving around the kitchen, going back and forth from the stove to the sink. She seemed happy. Enjoying herself like Karen did. Bobby let out a silent sigh. It didn't help that she was wearing his favorite top. Smiling to himself, he thought to himself that she wears it almost as well as his wife did.

Hiding his smile, Bobby grumbled out a grumpy, "Good morning."

"Good morning big guy. Do you want some breakfast?" Zanna innocently asked.

"Now that's the best offer I had in a long time. I sure do." Bobby replied.

Bobby goes behind Zanna and pours himself a cup of coffee. Then sits down next to Sam, watching her working her magic. Leaning over to Sam, he whispers as he tilts his head toward her,

"Shes a keeper." 

Sam smiled and shook his head in agreement. Bobby glances around the kitchen and notices that Dean wasn't at any where to be seen. Knowing that Dean should have been already been on his second plate.

"Where's Dean? It's not like him to miss out on a meal?" Bobby asks.

Zanna instantly blushes, which Bobby catches. Knowing Dean the way he does, that blush was answer to his question. He wasn't really sure how he felt about it. He wasn't convinced if that was a right move for Dean and her to make. Shaking his head, he knew that they we're consenting adults, it just complicated things. Looking up at Zanna, he swallowed his concern for a moment and smiled at her as she sits down his plate in front of him.

Answering Bobby's question, "I believe he's still in the shower." 

"Uh huh." 

Zanna didn't respond. She smiled at him, then blushed again and turned around, going back into the kitchen. It struck her funny how both of them were acting. She really wasn't sure how to interpret it. It was like they kind of expected it, but some how was disappointed about it. Not with her but she got the feeling they were with Dean. Which kind of annoyed her. They both were adults. Shrugging to herself, she shook it off. 

As Bobby started his breakfast, Sam had went into the living room and brought back his laptop to the kitchen table. Opening it, he starts his routine of reading the news of the day. Going through the articles, Sam comes across one article about a Korean veteran that died in the middle of the night. The article explains how he fought in the war. Decorated officer, went on to be a school teacher for the rest of his life. The veteran was still volunteering at the local schools when he passed. A model citizen.

"Anything interesting Sam?" Bobby asked sipping his coffee.

"Not really, just a veteran that passed in the night." Sam remarked.

This caused Zanna to turn her head quickly. She didn't understand why it caught her attention or why it sent a chill down her back. Standing in the kitchen and she listens to them discussing the veteran's life. They were talking about how great that it was that the veteran died in his sleep. That he didn't suffer. Zanna casually walks over to Sam and looks over his shoulder. The picture of the man caused her to gasp.

"Hey! I know that man!" Zanna said shocked.

Sam furled his forehead, "How do you know him?" 

Zanna didn't answer at first. She stood there looking over Sam's shoulder, reading the article. Searching it to see if indeed this was the same man that she knew a long time ago. When the part of how the veteran volunteered at the local schools, a look that came over her face was of pure astonishment. She stood there shaking her head in disbelief. 

"That's Mr. McGee!" Tapping the picture on his laptop. "He was my middle school teacher in Cleveland. But I had no idea he moved out here." 

Sam scrolled down the page, "The article said that he moved out her when he retired some 20 years ago."

"Huh." Zanna simply said.

Moving back into the kitchen, Zanna's mind started to think back to middle school, remembering the Mr. McGee she knew. How stern he was in class. That he had an air about him that gave her the creeps. Picking up dishes, she placing them into the sink mindlessly, as the memories began to surge. She remember how the teacher use to try a cop a feel, grabbing her and her friend inappropriately. Then the rumors that surrounded him. How he liked to paddle particularly young girls, keeping them after school and offering sex to get out of detention. How another teacher caught on to what he was doing, turning him in and being fired for it.

As Zanna shuffled through her memories, Bobby was watching her mannerisms. He could tell it was more than a long lost teacher. She was getting more upset by the minute. Her face was flushed and shoulders hunched. Every dish she was washing was getting placed in the strainer harder and harder. Unclear as to why this was bothering her that much, Bobby thought he better had to ask before she broke a dish.

"Zanna, is there something about this teacher that has you upset?" 

Glancing at over to Bobby and Sam, her eyebrows narrowed, "I know that it says, that he was a good man. But in reality, he really wasn't."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

Moving over to the table; "It's hard to explain. Trust me. Mr. McGee wasn't the kind teacher that you thought of fondly. In school, I always tried to stay out of his way. He use to weird me out. Always touching and feeling. You know...in a creepy kind of way."

"Hmm, let me see what I can dig up on him." Sam offered.

Turning around and moving back to the sink, Zanna mumbled, "Okay sure." 

It was about that time, Dean had come strolling in to the kitchen. His hair was towel dry and wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans with a smile that reached from ear to ear. He seem very relaxed and content. As if he didn't have a care in the world.

Dean took in a deep whiff of the food and with a pat on his stomach, "Boy, does it smell good in here." 

Bobby and Sam looks at him disbelief, shaking their heads, with a bitch face look each of their faces. Instantly Dean knew that nether of them were happy with what happen between him and Zanna last night. Dean gives them a cheesy look like, _what?_ Blowing it off, he walks over to where Zanna was in the kitchen and kisses her on the cheek. she blushes a lite pink, which causes Dean to grin. Reaching for a piece of bacon, she slaps his hand away.

"Stop it! Get in there and I'll bring you a plate." Zanna motioned with a spatula.

Dean does what he told without a moments thought. Sitting down between Bobby and Sam, both of them gave him look of,  _W_ _hat the hell_ _are_ _you doing?_ Knowing what they meant, Dean didn't say anything. He shrugged his shoulders and winked at them. This caused Bobby to smack him in the back of the head. Which caused Dean to flinch and mouthed, _Ouch!_ Sam couldn't help himself and giggled out loud as he proceeded with his search on his laptop. Zanna came in and placed a plate down with cup of coffee. Dean looked up at her and smiled. Smiling back, she turned and went back into the kitchen.

Dean takes a huge bite and smiled, "Man Zanna, this is pretty good."

Bobby and Sam shook their head in agreement and smile. For a few minutes it was all quiet, just the clanking of silverware scraping across plates. After all three finished their plates, satisfied and full, Zanna picked up their plates and placed them into the sink. Coming back to the table with a cup of coffee with her, she sits down at the table between Bobby and Sam. Facing Dean, she reaches under the table with her feet and finds Dean's legs. She lifts her feet and carefully places them between Dean legs, tucking her toes under each of his thighs, which caused Dean to smirk at Zanna.

Narrowing his eyes at Dean, Sam shakes his head as he goes back to the lap top. He finds an article about Mr. McGee, a paper from Cleveland dated twenty five years ago. The article goes in depth about an investigation regarding an allegation that was leveled against Mr. McGee. It was a possible molestation of a young girl, that the teacher had been accused of. Since there was no concrete evidence, the school board dropped the charges against the teacher in exchange if he would retired. The paper was up in arms, along with the community, with that idea. However, there wasn't enough to charge the teacher with anything.

"Okay, I found something Zanna." Sam declared.

Dean looked at Sam with quizzical look, not aware of the conversation that Bobby and Sam had with Zanna. Sam turns the laptop around to her so that she could read the article. A look comes over her face of pure horror. Losing her color, along with her smile. Something deep inside her told that Mr. McGee really didn't die peacefully in his sleep and what his death really meant. Tenebroin had struck and it was close. She gravely looks up at Sam.

"Sam, could it possible that Mr. McGee had been killed, instead of dying in his sleep?" 

"I would guess anything is possible Zanna, but he was in his early eighties. The man could have just died of old age. The article says it was natural causes." Sam asserted.

Rubbing her forehead, Zanna shook her head as she questioned, "Don't you think that it's a little convenient?" 

"That stretching it a bit, don't you think?" 

"Would it? Did you check the others background? Did they do something horrible in their life? Something that would have caused Tenebroin to seek them out, kill these guys and send them to hell?" Zanna inquired.

Sam shook his head no to her question, he really didn't think about that. What he did think was Tenebroin was hunting because of hunger, not based on what the victims did. Going back online, Sam started researching the other three victims. His eyebrows raised when he place Boden's name in the search engine. It brought up several articles about how Boden cut corners on construction costs. Which caused a building to collapse with several people dead. Boden was tried, but it ended in hung jury. There wasn't enough evidence to prove whether the cost cutting was actually the reason for the collapse.

Sam looked up from the laptop; "I think your right Zanna. This Boden guy was almost convicted on causing a building to collapse?"

"Hows that?" Dean asked with a questioning look.

"By cutting corners." 

A sudden thought hit Bobby, something he had read in the documents Father David given him. Leaving the table long enough to get them, he sits back down and begins to pour over them. He was looking to see if there could be a possible correlation between the teacher's death and the other three. If there has to be some sort of connection with Zanna for Tenebroin to take souls.

Shoveling the documents back and forth, reading through each of them with a fine tooth comb. He lays down the rest of papers holding on two of them, examining and reexamining the two sheets of documents closely. A look of alarm came over his face, it had turned completely white. He sits back in his chair, holding out both of the documents as he shook his head.

Catching the look on his face Sam asks, "What is it Bobby?"

"Balls, why didn't we figure this out yesterday?"

In his deepest voice, Dean demanded more than questioned, "Bobby?" 

"Zanna's right! According to these. Since Tenebroin was a punisher, it would seek out those who committed horrible sins. Along with that, since it rode Amara here, it would know everything about her. Everyone she ever knew, in return it would know their sins and if this teacher really did this, it would have known about them and came for him."

"But I didn't know the other ones, or at least I don't think so." Zanna declared, unsure if she did or didn't.

A look of sympathy crossed Bobby face, "At some point you must have."

Zanna reaches for Sam's laptop again and pulled it toward her. She reads the article that Sam had pulled up on Boden on his laptop. Shaking her head to herself, she couldn't place him. Typing his name in search for images, Boden's picture instantly came up. A sick feeling came over her. Staring at Boden's picture, she realized that she knew him all to very well. Placing the name of the other two, each of their pictures came up. Her heart sunk. She knew all of them and she realize how.

Slowly lifting her eyes away from the laptop, she centered them directly on Dean, a jagged sigh escaped before she said, "Yes I did know all of them."

"How?" Dean asked blatantly.

Never taking her eyes off of Dean, Zanna answered "Boden...I had an affair with. The other two, I ran drugs and money for."

Dean didn't deter from Amara's eyes. He could clearly see that she wasn't proud of any of it. He really wasn't sure what he felt about her revelation. It wasn't like he didn't know she had a past. Zanna had said as much. He knew it had to be pretty bad considering she did try and kill herself. Whys was for later. Who was he to past any type of judgement. So the best thing he could do in that moment was not show any type of emotion. He sat there with no expression, holding her gaze with his.

Sam and Bobby on the other hand, didn't know what to think. They both realized that she had of done a lot of things that weren't good. Especially if Zanna felt that jumping was the best way out of her life. There was no way ether of them were going to pass judgment. It wasn't the time to do that. Sam being the voice of reason spoke up first.

"Well that explains how you are tied to them." 

Suddenly Zanna's heart started to beat wildly in her chest, she realized that if she was truly tied to them, how did it know about Mr. McGee? She hasn't had any contact with him in over twenty years, she didn't even know that Mr. McGee was even here in North Dakota. Staring into Dean's eyes another thought occurred to her. 

"Whoa, wait a minute! I didn't even know Mr. McGee was even here! Does that it mean, Tenebroin followed me here?" 

Looking back, deep into Zanna's eyes, Dean shook his head no. He couldn't believe that it could. It had to be mere coincidence. A frown crossed his face and for the first time he looked away from her. Letting his eyes move back and forth between Sam and Bobby. The answer was written all over their faces. 

"No way! How could it? It's not like Zanna waved her hands and said over here!" 

Bobby sighed; "I don't know Dean, maybe it could follow her scent or being her punisher, maybe they are linked somehow."

A look of horror and panic washed over Zanna. Knowing at that moment, that it didn't matter where she hid, if Tenebroin wanted her, it could come and get her. There would be no where she could go and get away from it. Shaking her head to herself, Zanna knew she needed to except that fact. That there was no way out. She was going to face the demon. No more running and deep in heart, she knew that now.

"Well, so much for hiding. I guess its pointless to even try." 

Sam and Bobby could see that Zanna felt defeated. In their hearts, they all knew she was right. There was no hiding from it, not if it truly wanted her. There wasn't much more at this point they could do. The only one that wasn't getting it was Dean. He didn't like feeling helpless. There had to be more they could do to save her from it. A way to keep this thing away from her.

"It doesn't mean we can't try to prevent this Tene thingy from getting you Zanna."

Looking him directly in his eyes, she declared, "Let's not fool ourselves Dean, if it wants me, it will find a way to get to me." Turning her attention to Sam. "Whats the count so far?"

Sam looked over at Bobby for the answer. He didn't want to be the one to tell her and deep down there was no way could tell her. How do you tell someone that you may only have days to live? Leaning back in his chair, he ran his hand through his hair and turned and gave Bobby a look of, _I can't._

"That was number four. There is only one more left." Bobby bluntly answered.

"Huh?" Zanna let out a long sigh before she continued. "Well...That's gonna give me, What? Maybe two days at the most?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and shook his head yes. Zanna could see that he didn't want to tell her, but she could tell the big guy wasn't going to lie to her ether. Glancing over to Sam, she could see it was written all over his face too. It was when her eyes turned to Dean, that she about broke down. She could clearly see he wanted so badly to keep this from happening, that he just didn't know how.

Getting up from the kitchen table with her coffee cup in her hand, Zanna casually went over to the sink. The guys watched her as she started on the dishes. She didn't say another word to anyone, nor did she show any emotions, not a tear or a gesture. Nothing. She just stood there and washed the dishes, holding it all in. 

"Um Zanna, Do you need any help with anything?" Sam offered

"Nah. I got this." 

"Are you sure? Its the least we can do since you cooked such a wonderful breakfast."Dean asked with Bobby shaking his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

She stood there and continued to wash the dishes, not say another word. Listening closely, as the guys got up from the kitchen table and made their way to the front room. When the last one walked out of the room, Zanna took her first deep breath. When she let it out, it came as a low sob. She was trying her damnest to keep it together.

Wiping away the one tear that fell down her face, she chastised herself for it, know it was going do anyone any good if she started throwing a fit or started crying. The damage was done. Right now she needed to put her best game face on. The face she wore when there was danger or doing something dangerous. Determined not to show no more emotions from here on out. Zanna knew that she couldn't afford them. It was time to play the game that is being dealt to her. From here on out it was going to be a waiting game.  It was a matter of when and how the rest of the game was going to be played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to post. I know its been a while. Life had gotten the better of my time. But I promise I'll be posting sooner. At least once a week.


	14. Hello Mr. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offer from the King of Hell that could end everyone's problem. But will Zanna take it?

Walking into the living room, the guys were unprepared for the guest that was sitting on the couch waiting for them. He was dressed in a black suit, sitting there with his legs crossed and a glass full of Bobby's best scotch with his famous sinister smile, without a care in the world. Instantly Dean and Sam both bristled up as Bobby stood there with his mouth hanging open. They all looked at each other in disbelief, then back at the guest.

"Hello there Moose and Squirrel. As usual it seems as though you guys seem to have gotten yourselves knee deep in trouble again?"

"Crowley." Dean being sarcastic.

"In the flesh." 

The three of them looked at each other, then back at Crowley again. Dean was fuming. Sam looked as though he wanted to wrap his fingers around Crowley's neck. Bobby on the other hand was worried. This wasn't what they needed. Not now with the new information about Zanna. Knowing the boys as he did, Bobby knew it was mere seconds before one of them pounced on Crowley. Deciding that he better speak up and find out what the king of hell wanted before some one got hurt.

"What do you want Crowley?" 

"Bobby, It's really good to see that you're getting use out of your legs." Crowley said smugly.

"Yeah,  I stretch them and use them every day! Now what do you want?"

Staying seated, Crowley smiled. He loved it that that they were confused as to why he was there for. Deciding he wanted to keep them guessing just a while longer so he could see if they can get them riled up. He sat there and grinned for a moment letting the questions he knew that they had torture them for moment and If he can make them squirm, just a little bit, he was one happy ass demon. Knowing that before it was all said and done, they will try their damnest keep what he had planned from happening. 

"I understand from a reliable source, that you have a pretty little lady as a guest here." He looks around, "In this humble, I dare say cabin?" 

Sam creased his eyebrows at his sudden realization. Whispering, "The hospital. The nurse."

Crowley heard him, however he didn't comment. He continued to sit there with a smile a mile wide, nodding his head yes. Acknowledging that indeed, Sam was right.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Dean growling in his protective voice.

Crowley laughed, "It sure didn't take you long to bed her huh? Dean?"

Dean started for him with out thinking. Sam reached out and grabbed him by his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He wrestled with Sam for a moment, pointing his finger as if he was going to say something, then pushed him back and turned away. Sam turned and looked at Crowley.

"Okay whats your game Crowley?"

"There's no game Moose, I have a wonderful proposition for Miss Caroway. Which I'm sure, she'll want to hear." Crowley smugly replied.

Something inside Dean snapped, he began to go for Crowley, but Bobby moved in front of him, placing his hand on his chest to stop him. Shaking his head no. Dean looked down at Bobby, his face red in anger. Looking over his should he pointed at Crowley.

"What do you mean Crowley? What can you possibly offer Zanna?" 

Crowley slowly stood up, in a calm sadistic voice he answered, "More than you can Dean. You see, what I am going to offer Miss Caroway, could both be beneficial to her and I."

"You want to make a deal, don't you?" Sam demanded.

Casually Crowley, turned away from the guys and headed toward the kitchen as he replied, "Is there anything else I would want?"

Before Sam or Bobby could stop him, Dean moved in front of Crowley, stopping him instantly from taking another step toward the kitchen. He knew that if Crowley wanted to, he could snap his neck with a twist of his wrist, but at that moment, he really didn't care. He was pissed. Pissed off at his off-handed remark as well as Crowley's scheme, there was no way he was going to let Crowley get within a foot of Zanna, to make any kind of deal.

"Come on Crowley, What is the real reason you want to talk to Zanna? Its because you hard on for Tenebroin?"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk Dean, Now you know as well as I do, I can offer Miss Caroway more protection than anything you can possibly offer her. You'll get her killed like all the others. With my deal, she'll get refuge from hell...for a little while, but the best part, I'll get to have the spirit of sins at my beckoning call." Crowley bragged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deep in thought, Zanna was washing the last of the dishes when she heard Dean yelling at someone. She couldn't make out what it was about. Hoping that they weren't getting on his case about last night . Standing there listening, she tried to hear what the conversation was about. The only person she could hear was Dean, and he was speaking to softly she couldn't hear what he was saying.

Placing the dish she was holding in the strainer, Zanna decided to see what was going on. If they were on Dean's case about what they did last night, she wasn't going to let him take the heat all by himself. After all, it did take two and she knew exactly what she was doing. 

Walking out of the kitchen, wiping her hands a dish towel, Zanna came to a complete stop. In front of her stood a demon. Dropping the towel, Zanna closed her eyes tightly, secretly hoping that she was dreaming and not really seeing what was in front of her. Counting to three in her head, she slowly opens them again, instantly regretting it. Standing in front of her was a demon with red eyes, blacken skin and long jagged teeth. What she was seeing Crowley in his true demon form. A staggered gasp escaped from her.

All four of them turned to Zanna's direction when they heard her. The look of shock covered her pale face. All of them realized she could see Crowley in his true form. Dean began to go to her, when suddenly he was stopped in his tracks, unable to move. Bobby and Sam was frozen also. None of them was able to move.

It was because Crowley had other ideas, one of which didn't include them messing up his plans. With an evil smile, he flicked his wrist, sending all of them, with the exception of Zanna, up against the wall. Once he knew they were secured and out of the way, he calmly and calculating walked over to where she was standing.

"Hello Love." 

Zanna didn't answer him. She stood there looking at him with a look of repulsiveness, incapable of seeing pass his true form. Crowley sense this and snapped his fingers in front of her. She watched as his appearance morphed into his human form. The vile form of the demon disappeared into a demure business like man. Causing Zanna to think, _This must be the way_ _they_ _see this demon._

"I'm sorry about that love. I forgot you can see my true form. I hope...this is a bit more appeasing to you?" Crowley said, moving his hand in front of him.

"It's an improvement." 

Standing there stoic, with no trace of emotion. Composed, with no hint of being terrified or afraid. Though on the inside, Zanna was scared as hell. She pulled that feeling down deep within her, keeping it hidden from the demon that stood in front of her. What she did show to Crowley and the rest of them was all in her mannerisms.

Putting on her game face, she appeared as if she was calm, balanced, self-confident, with no suggestion of being afraid or terrified. This was her ready to stand her ground and fight. It was a different Zanna that the guys hadn't see from her before.

Bowing before Zanna, "My name is Crowley and I believe your name is Zanna Caroway?"

"That's right and what is it to you?" Zanna shrewdly replied.

Watching Zanna closely, Dean could see that her whole demeanor had changed. That she instantly placed a wall up, that was no nonsense and straight forward. He smiled, knowing this was a good play on her behalf. She was gonna have to be tough to faced down Crowley. Dean knew she was going to need to be, because from here on out, Crowley was going to be playing head games with her. Secretly praying that she was going to be capable to hold her own against him.

Crowley stood there for a few minutes sizing Zanna up. Looking at her, as a dog would leer at a bone. He could see that she wasn't what he perceived her to be. A little boney he thought, but something with her presence unnerved him, instantly realizing she was going to be more of a challenge than he thought. It didn't matter to him one way or the other. He needed Tenebroin and was willing to do about anything to get it.

"I think we need to have a little chat my dear. You know...About this little predicament you seem to have gotten yourself into."

Looking at Crowley dead in the eyes, "What makes you think I would need your help and besides why would a demon, like yourself even want to help me?

"Because love, I can offer you a chance to have a life." 

Staring him down, she letting her mind return to hell for a moment. Remember all the demons that she had come across with her time in hell.  Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. _"This must be the Crossroad Demon!_ _The one who proclaimed to be the king of hell._ _"_

There were rumblings across hell about this Crowley. She remembers the other demons talk about him. That he was at one time, the king of the crossroads demons and somehow he managed to work through the ranks and became the king of Hell. It was now making sense to her why Crowley was offering to help her. A small smile of knowledge slowly crept up across her face. Knowing now why he was there.

"Oh yeah, for how long?'" Narrowing her eyes at him, " What? 10 years? I know who you are Mr. Crowley, your reputation precedes you. That's why I have to ask...Why would the self-proclaimed king of Hell want to offer me help?"

"Oh you're a smart one huh? You've been listening to the rumors have you?" Shaking his finger at her. 

Sam looked over to Dean and Bobby in shock. They're faces mirrored his. They were unaware that Zanna knew about the on goings in hell. They were under the impression that she couldn't remember hell and what happened there. Sam began to wondered how much she really remembered about her time there.

Smugly Zanna answered, "That isn't a rumor, it's the truth. So how are you going to help me?" 

"I can solve your problem with Tenebroin, but only if you give me something in return."

Sarcastically Zanna replied, "Right? Well tell me Mr. Crowley, what is the going price for a damned soul? 

"Now, now, now Zanna, lets lose the attitude and make a deal love."

Moving over to where the guys were plastered against the wall, Zanna looked up at Dean. She could see the concern expressed in his eyes. Swallowing hard, she could see he didn't like where her and Crowley's conversation was heading. Slowly exhaling, she didn't say a word to him or show him any type of emotion. Turning around, she made a suggestion to Crowley.

"Okay Mr. Crowley, I'll hear what you have to say, but first, I need you to let them down." 

Expression of superiority came over Crowley as he replied, "Okay Amara. I can agree to that, but first they have to promise to behave."

Turning around to guys, "Are you guys gonna behave?"

All three looked at her, but didn't say a word. They were unclear where she was going with this. Looking at each of them, she conveyed a look that said trust me. It took a few seconds, buy the three of them finally shook their head yes.

Turning back to Crowley, "They'll behave."

Crowley didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what she was up to, but against his better judgement, he flicked his wrist and all three fell onto the floor. Getting up, they dusted themselves off. Then move over to Zanna. Gently, Dean places his hand on her shoulder and turns her around to face them.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine." 

"Zanna, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sam questioned.

Bobby chimed in, "All Crowley is going to do is trick you." 

"I know what I'm doing. What I need you guys to do is stay out of it and let me handle this." 

"Zanna!" Dean exclaimed.

"Trust me." Amara replied.

Not giving Dean a chance to protest, she turned away from him and walked over toward Crowley. 

"Okay, lets hear your offer." 

Crowley exclaimed, "That's my girl! What I am willing to do is to get Tenebroin back to hell. I need it to go back to doing what it does best, punish. In return I will give you...uh...lets say 15 years."

"Ah come on! Really, 15 years? That's it?" Laughing at him, she narrowed her eyes at him, "And what? You get Tenebroin back to doing his job and you can continue to act as if you run hell? What do I get?...A little moment in time? Does that sound fair to you?"

This pissed off Crowley. He hated to be challenged. Let alone by a damned soul.

"Watch that tone with me girl!

Amara smirked. "What? You didn't think I knew? Did you?" I know more than what you think. So lets quit playing games here."

"What do you want? More time? Okay...How about 30 years? That's the best I can offer you. Anything more than that...Well you know, It would be bad for business. So what do you say? 30 years sounds good?" 

Lots of thoughts flooded at her at once. She could take the offer. 30 years was a good offer. She could have her life back, start anew. She wouldn't have to worry about facing Tenebroin, not now at least. It would solve the her problem about getting it back to hell. Then she wouldn't have to worry if God would forgive her or not as well of worrying whether God would hear her. She could put off hell for the next 30 years, have a decent life, and when the time came, she would know what to expect.

Looked over at Sam and Bobby, Dean gave them a look of disbelief. They gave him the same look in return. He couldn't believe that she was considering do this after everything she had been through up to this point. Damning her soul if she went with this deal. Dean felt Zanna should see if there was a chance to send Tenebroin back to hell on her terms, not to give up and sell her soul for a few moments of a damned life. Dean shook his head, knowing he had to try to convince her not to do it, to wait and see if they could find a way to send it back.

"Zanna! You don't want to do this? This isn't the way to do it." Dean pleaded.

Amara didn't answer him nor did she turned around. She stood there in front of Crowley. Silently thinking.

"Don't do it Amara! We'll figure out another way to send it back!" Sam called to her.

She didn't acknowledge any of them. 

Dean turned to Bobby and Sam, "We can't let her do this!"

"Its her choice Dean. There isn't anything we can do." Bobby tried to reason with him.

"Bullshit!" Dean claimed.

Turning, Dean began to walk over to where Zanna was standing. Getting about 2 or 3 feet from her, Dean smacks into an invisible wall, pushing him backwards, keeping him from reaching out for her. Taking his hand, he let it run up and down. It felt like there was a wall there, but there was nothing there.

Pushing on the invisible wall, Dean growled, "What the hell? Crowley!" 

Bobby and Sam walked over to where Dean was standing. Placing his hand out, Sam reached in front of him and pushed. It wouldn't let his hand move. Running his hand up and down, it felt as something was blocking his hand from going through the air. Bobby gave him a look of concern and tried it himself. There was a true wall in front of him.

Crowley watched them completely amused. There was no way he was going to let any of them interrupt his deal. The expression on their faces made it all worth it. Grinning and then nodding his head at them, that it was his show, he turned back to Amara.

"Well, Zanna...Whats your answer? 3O years of life, freedom, to do what you want before you continue spending your eternity in hell?"

Eternity. That was the word that snapped Zanna out of her trance. Eternity is exactly what she will have to look forward to if she took his offer. She'll would go back and be continue the punishment that was handed down to her for ending her life. However, this could be a way out of the situation she was in now.

In the end, she still will have to go back. In heart she knew the punishment she had handed to her would be twice as much, if that was possible. If she faced her fate, what's to say she would go to hell. She wondered, _I_ _s it going to worth it in the end?_ _Take the deal and live now or take_ _my_ _chances with the possibility of being free from everything._ There was another question that kept nagging at her.

"Lets say I take your offer Crowley, How are you going to get Tenebroin back in hell?"

"Once the deal is made, the spirit simply goes back." Crowley stated as fact.

Zanna looked at Crowley. Turning around and looking at the guys, she could see the concern and worry on their faces, begging her not to take the deal. Looking back at Crowley, she could see the smugness on his on, as if he won. That was was all she needed to see. She had enough of this game.

"Oh I see?" Taking a deep breath and exhaling roughly, "You can't take it back on your own? Only if I take your offer. That's the only way you can get Tenebroin back to hell." 

"That's right love. According to the lore...You brought him here, so you are the one that holds all the cards." Crowley admitted.

Zanna looks at the floor for a moment, complicating what her next move was. Looking at Dean and the guys, she could see the worried etched on their faces. She turns and looks at Crowley. On his face was pure desperation and perversion. If she did this, he would get every thing he wants. His punisher back as well getting her soul to add to his collection. Zanna face suddenly turns dark. Her eyebrows pointed and a look came over as if she wanted to slap him. What she says next was as simple and direct as she could be.

"No."

Crowley shook his head in disbelief, "No?...what do you mean no?"

"No."

Crowley could feel the blood rising up to his head. He was pissed.

"Zanna, you do realize that this gives you 30 years that you wouldn't have had in the first place. This deal would send Tenebroin back. You will not only save yourself but the bloody world too!" 

"I know." Amara simply replied.

Crowley was taken back, "Do you think that God will forgive you? He doesn't care one way or the other what takes place here on earth." Suddenly another thought occurred to him,"Oh...You think the Winchesters can save you? Huh? Awe come on Love? Really? There is something you need to know about the Winchesters. They do more harm than good! They'll just muck it up, like everything else they've done! Do you realize that?"

Not saying a word, Zanna stood there knowing she was doing the right thing. She made her mind up and she was going to stand her ground. Now came the game she had to play by not showing how scared she really felt inside. Showing outwardly, to Crowley and the rest of them that she wasn't afraid.

Crowley angry stated, "Hmm...Let me ask you a question Zanna. Perhaps it will change your perspective of the Winchesters." A look of self-satisfaction washed over his face, "Did Dean tell you what his hobby was in hell?" 

Turning to look over at Dean, an instant look of guilty washed over his face. Zanna could see that whatever Dean did in hell wasn't good. Crowley of course, noticed this too. He knew his feeling was right, Dean hadn't told her what he when he was in hell and it wasn't beneath him to take advantage of this.

"Oh Dean, you cunning little human!" 

"Crowley, I'm gonna kill you." Dean threaten.

"You tried already remember!" 

"Whatever your gonna tell me Crowley, isn't going to change the fact that I'm not going to take your offer." Zanna stated.

"No maybe not." His face turned beet red, "But it will sure make me satisfied." 

"Go ahead then, whatever is going to float your boat." Zanna defiantly said.

"Do you want to tell her Dean or should I?" Dean didn't reply, "Okay then I will...Do you know what Dean's job was in hell? It was to torture pretty little things like you. The best part of this tale, Zanna, is that he liked it." Crowley said fiendishly.

Zanna took stepped back away from Crowley. Flashes of images entered her mind. Her on the rack. A figure of a man who stood just out of her view, talking to a rather tall man. This man was explaining how things were done. Shaking her head, she knew it wasn't the time to let her memories of hell come and haunt her.

Pushing the them back, she had to deal with what was in front of her not her past and even if Dean did, torture souls, it wasn't him now. Glancing over at Dean, he wouldn't even look at her.  She understood why, but it would have to be something they would have to deal with later.

"Okay and this matters to me why? You know as well as I do Crowley, everyone has a job to do in hell. Some of us was the ones that did the torture and some of us was," Taking a deep breath, " the ones that was tortured."

Crowley was pissed. This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He wanted to hurt her more than the need to get Tenebroin back. He had to know why. _Why is she was so willing to risk her soul and take a chance on the Winchesters?_

It didn't make sense to him. This deal was perfect. He had to get Tenebroin back to hell, Crowley had a new job to do and it didn't include making sure the damned souls were being punished. Zanna was the only one that could send the Tenebroin back.

It all started with her and had to finish with her. There was no one else that could do it. He knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight the spirit. No one was. However, he wasn't willing to take the chance that God would forgive her. Crowley had plans. That didn't include the spirit reeking havoc on earth.

"Zanna, Zanna, Zanna. Go ahead try to rationalize it as much as you want. Either way when it comes down to it, your savior over there," Pointing at Dean, "Was just as evil and nasty as every one of the demons that tortured you!" Crowley pleaded.

"It's not going to change my mind. I'm not taking the deal Crowley. No matter what you tell me." Zanna spouted.

Dean looked at Zanna in relief. He was proud of Zanna that she didn't take the deal. Though he couldn't have blame her or held it against her if she did. Dean knew she was gonna have a lots of questions when this was done. But he was willing to face that, than the thought of her soul going back to hell without a fight. Now it was only up to the one that hasn't been in the picture of anything for over two centuries.

Crowley on the other hand was livid. He needed to find out why Zanna wasn't willing to take the offer. He couldn't understand why she would rather take her chances on God. Specially not with her knowing that if she didn't get his forgiveness, she would be back in hell and Tenebroin would rule the earth. He had to find out why.

"If you don't take my offer, then what? How do you think you're going get Tenebroin back to hell without my help?" Crowley demanded.

Zanna looked Crowley square in the eyes, simply replied, "Faith."

"Faith...Really?"

"Yes Crowley. Faith." Zanna answered.

"You having Faith? Now that's laughable!" 

"Why? Do you think I don't have any?" Zanna asked.

Crowley began to laugh. It was such an evil laugh. Everyone in the room shuttered.

"What do you have faith in Zanna? What?...Where was your faith three years ago? When you took that leap off the bridge?" Crowley said coldly.

"That was then and this is now." 

Unconvinced Crowley lashed out, "Do you really think that God will care enough to save you. To forgive you? That he would crawl out from underneath his rock just for you? You got to be joking."

"Maybe, Maybe not Crowley. But all I have left is faith. In the end, what happens is going to happen." Holding her head up high, "If God chooses to forgive me or not. I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it." 

"So your willing to take a chance on God, who hasn't cared about you or anything in this forsaken world for eons...To take the chance if you lose, you go back to hell and for Tenebroin to rule the world." Crowley said flabbergasted

"If that what happens, so be it. Look Crowley...I'm gonna go back to hell ether way. Whether I accept your offer or face Tenebroin. If I'm gonna go back to hell, I want it on my terms. Not yours." 

Suddenly Zanna began to choke as she was being lifted off the floor. Her hands went immediately to her neck, trying to peel away the invisible force that was squeezing her as it held her suspended in the air. The world slowly began to fade away, turning to black. She could barely hear Dean and the rest of them yelling at Crowley to quit. Just before she was about to pass out, Crowley let her go, landing hard onto the floor. Gasping for air.

Crowley gathered his composer, "Fine have your faith! Your gonna need it, because God, that you have so much faith in gave up on you and the rest of the world a long time ago." Straightening his clothes, "But understand this, when the spirit comes for you and it will...And it kills you and sends you back to hell, I'm gonna be there! And I will make you suffer over and over!"

With that said, Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared. The invisible wall that was in front of the guys was gone, letting them run over to where Zanna was sitting in a heap in the floor. Dean was the first one that got to her. Getting down on his knees, he moves Zanna's hair from her face. Lifting her head, he could see the silent tears she was shedding. Sam and Bobby gathered behind her. Looking at them, Dean was concerned. Taking is index finger, he wipes a tear away.

"Zanna, are you okay?" 

Looking up at him, She shook her head at him, "You have no idea how close...how close I was to saying yes."

"But you didn't." Dean replied.

"No...I just hope that my faith, will be enough, for me and everyone else."

None of them said a word after Zanna said that. There wasn't a way to prove she was right or wrong. The only one that could answer that, hasn't been taking calls for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thanks for the wonderful kudos that everyone left. You all are awesome!   
> Remember if you come across the name Amara, it was the name of the oc character before the sister of god came into the SPN universe.   
> Besides, I think Zanna suits her better.


	15. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanna is feeling a little boxed in.

The cabin was eerily quiet. A little too quiet considering what happen just a few hours before. Sam and Dean had left, making a beer and whiskey run into town. Bobby was sitting at his desk, going through some of his books and paperwork on Tenebroin. Zanna was sitting at the kitchen table staring out the window, thinking about everything that was said and done the last couple of days.

With everything that has transpired, waking up from a coma, finding out that she wasn't dead and hell was real, then her torturer, Tenebroin, following her back, now Crowley, her mind was in a tale spin. The old Zanna wouldn't of hesitated taking the deal Crowley offered her, if only to get this thing that wanted to rule the world sent back to hell and give her a chance at a new life she so desperately wanted. However, spending time in hell changes a person. It gives life a whole new prospective.

She knew deep in her heart there was a chance she could sent it back and stay here, but she had to take it. It was the not knowing part had her mind running in circles. What if God doesn't forgive her and everything she placing her faith on fails. She could of saved the world by taking the deal and in return save herself from the wrath that will now definitely be coming her way.

Crowley words came howling back, **" _Wh_ _en the spirit comes for you and sends you back to hell!_ _I'm_** _ **gonna be there! And I will make you suffer over and over!'"**  _

Telling him no, was the worse thing a damned soul could have done. The pain Crowley will give her will be more than Zanna ever had the previous time she spent hell. Again, she hoped against hope, she did the right thing.

As she continued to stare out the window, Zanna's mind slipped back to Dean. It was something about him she couldn't quite place a finger on. Whether it was the wise cracking, the confidence or the dangerous part of him, she didn't know. It could be all that rolled up into one. However there was so much more. She felt it the first time they argued. The first time he placed his arms around her and held her. Most importantly, it was in his touch, the way he made love to her.The softness of it and the care he took. Making her feel that she was the only person in the world.

There was also something so familiar about him. Like she somehow knew him. Not as lovers but it was something else. Her thoughts turned to what Crowley said about Dean's job in hell. He tortured souls. He would put them through the most unbearable pain, pulling their souls apart, punishing them. What if Dean was one of those who punished her? Tortured her and broke her down into pieces. Punishing her for the greatest of sins. These thoughts were haunting her. To make even worse, even with all the memories of hell, she couldn't remember if he did or not.

There was a distant memory however, that kept haunting her. A tall sinister man that was in shadows with another man. He was showing someone how to do particular torment. It was part of a memory that Zanna couldn't touch. It was so deeply embedded, buried deep within her mind, but it refused to come to the surface no matter how she tried. There was only glimpses and images, nothing else.

Letting out a huge sigh, she mumbles, "It probably for the better that I don't know."

Looking around the kitchen, a sudden feeling of being boxed in hit Zanna. A feeling of the walls closing in. Getting up from the table, she walks casually to the sink. Placing both hands on the sink and leaning in, she looks out the window that sits above it, letting her mind wonder again. That is when she hears it. A sound of foot steps slowly coming up behind her. Turning around, she jumps. Her heart skipped a beat causing her to clutch at her chest. Once she realizes who it is, a feeling of relief washes over her.

Bobby's face instantly turned a baby's bottom pink. He realizes that he had startled her, feeling bad as she stood there clutching her chest. He also noticed something else, besides being on edge, she had a look of a caged animal. He watched Zanna for a moment. Studying her. He could clearly see that the walls were closing in on her. He knew instantly what she need and that was some me time, to get away from everything and everyone and just to forget for a little bit. He has had the same feelings a time or too. Especially when you have nothing but time on your hands and loads to think about. Coming up next to her, he leans against the counter. 

"Cabin Fever." Bobby says out of no where.

Zanna turns around, confused, "Huh?"

"Have a feeling of the walls closing in?" Zanna shakes her head yes, "Cabin fever...We all get it Zanna. It probably worse for you."

"It's not like I can do anything about it. At best, I guess I could go outside and muddle around the back." 

Bobby smiled. Now this was a problem he could solve. Finally something that he can do instead of only giving her bad news. Reaching in his pocket, he pulls out a set of keys and a fifty dollar bill.

"Here." Placing them on the counter, "Take my Chevy, it's the brown one out back. It's old, beat to hell, but it will get you from point A to B with no problems. Go...Take a ride. Get the hell out of here for a while!"

Looking down at the keys and money, Zanna broadly smiled. She has so desperately wanted to get out of there, if its only for a little while. It had been so long since she had been by herself, let alone driven anything. Heading nowhere, letting road take her anywhere. It would be only an hour or two at the most. Maybe stop somewhere and have a couple of drinks. That would be enough.

Her thoughts turned to Dean and Sam, wondering if they would be mad if she did. They are trying their best to help her, to protect her, however, there is only so much they can do. Besides they did get a break from being locked up out here. She knew deep in heart that is why they both went to store. They were having their own bout of cabin fever. Shaking her head no at Bobby, she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Nah.I-I can't do that. Can I?  Are you sure it will be okay? I mean what about Tenebroin?" 

"Yes I'm sure. Tenebroin isn't hunting you right now, he still has yet to do his last kill. We all now this, so I'm pretty sure you'll be safe for a few hours to be on your own." Zanna frowned. "Listen it will be okay. I'll explain it to the boys. They'll understand. Now go! Have a little fun." She still stood still unsure, until Bobby pushed the money and the keys to her and demanded, "You better get...Before I change my mind." 

Reaching down, she picks up the money with the keys and flung her arms around Bobby's neck. Giving him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. Catching him completely off guard.

"Thank you so much, big guy!" Zanna said with a huge smile.

Bobby blushes, pulling her back. "Now get!"

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about a half and hour after Zanna left, when Sam and Dean had made their turn down the long driveway to the cabin. The ride had been unusually quiet to the store and back. They both were deep in thought about what had happen earlier with Crowley, one trying to remember what happen in hell and the other wondering exactly what their guest remembered about hell.

Searching his memories, Dean was trying really hard to remember all the souls he placed on the rack. There were so many, too many to count or try and remember. All of them seemed to blur into the other. Zanna would of been another victim, not someone that would stood out. Hell, he couldn't even remember the first soul, let alone the last.

Letting Zanna's words echo in his mind **"Everyone there had a job to do, some were the ones that did the torturer, the others were the ones that was tortured."**

Mauling over what Zanna said, he wonder if she truly understood the rules there. That it really was his job. Nothing more than that. His mind circled again, another thought drifted in.

_"If I did do it, does she realize he was a different_ _person there? Completely d_ _ifferent_ _than I am here? That I really didn't have a choice in the matter. That I was just trying to survive._

A feeling of desperation came over Dean, all he wanted to do right at that moment was to talk to Zanna, to explain himself to her all reasons he had to do what he did there. He couldn't explain the sudden feeling insurgency to explain this to her. The only thing he knew for sure, if they were to continue with whatever was happening between them. He had to get Zanna to understand why.

Sam thoughts were quite different than Dean. What he wanted to know from Zanna was how much she truly remembered about hell. Until Crowley came and tried to make a deal with her, they all thought she didn't remember or rather assumed she didn't. However, evidently she did.

Questions bombarded his mind,  _H_ _ow much did she know? What_ _rumors_ _did she hear?  Did she already know what Tenebroin was trying to do?_

Another thought occurred to him that Sam didn't want to entertain. His heart sunk when it crossed his mind. This would mean that Zanna was playing them, most importantly Dean, knowing that he had some sort of feeling for this girl. As for him, Sam liked her for the most part, but the questions he had was weighing heavy on his mind.

 _What if Zanna_ _and Tenebroin had made some sort of a deal?_   _That all this_ _was playing out the way they had planned it_. _Except now, Z_ _anna_ _was_ _out and_ _she didn't want to go back._

Then his mind circled again, all these people Zanna had relationship with, all the evil that they did.

_What if did she make a deal with Tenebroin to give them to him so that she could have time up here before she had to go back?"_

Deciding that wasn't true, according to the lore, it didn't work that way. There was way to many questions and not enough answers. Clearing his throat, he tries and get Dean's attention. 

"Dean?"

"Yea Sam...what?" Dean replied.

"Its about Zanna."

"What about Zanna?" Dean asked.

"Um, D-Do you think she made a deal with Tenebroin?" 

Dean looked over at Sam, by the look on his face, he could clearly see where this was going. Even though the thought never occurred to him, he could understand why Sam did. Everything falling the way dominoes had been laid out, one falling right in line after the other. However, he knew deep down inside, Tenebroin took advantage of knowing Zanna's sins, the lore, and God out in left field. With all that knowledge what better reason to come back and Zanna was the perfect vessel, her being one foot in this world and the other in hell.

"No I don't think so Sam. What I think is, she was used and got caught up in something that is much greater than herself." Dean answered.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean unclear if he was saying yes or no, asking again, "So, you don't think she made some sort of a deal to get out." 

"Even if Zanna did, does it really matter now. Does it?" Raising his right eyebrow, "I mean look...If that's what happen, it backed fired on her. As far as I can see, Tenebroin really holds all the cards." Glancing over at Sam and sighed, "What I do think is this Teney used her knowledge of these people and exploited it. You know, kind of like easy bait." Taking a huge breath before he continued, "Besides the stakes are too high for her Sam. So...No I really don't think so." Shaking his head. 

For a moment, Dean thought about what Sam asked, coming to the same conclusion, that he really didn't think it was the case. Even if it was in the beginning, it's not now. Especially with her knowing what she has to do to get Tenebroin back in the pit. Her chance of going back to hell was really high and with Crowley wanting to control Tenebroin, it showed him that wasn't it. Crowley was to dead set of getting his hands on the spirit and making her a deal.

With out missing a beat, Sam asked the next question that weighed on his mind, "Do you think she knows more about hell that she lets on?"

Thinking about, Dean had to agree with that. Why would she tell them anything she knew about hell? That would be the only card in the deck she could play. If it was him, he would hold onto that knowledge as long as he could and use it to his advantage when and if he needed it.

"Yeah...But Sam, that is the only an edge she has. If I was her, I wouldn't tell anyone what I knew. Would you?" Dean asked.

Sam thought about it and no he wouldn't. He would need leverage and try to use it to try to keep out of hell. That would be a very smart move on Zanna's part, not to let anyone in on what she knew about hell. From what he could tell, she wasn't stupid.

"No...I don't think I would." Sam replied.

Pulling up to the cabin, both noticed that Bobby's car was gone. They looked at each other wondering what was going on. Walking into the house, the smell of a pot roast filtered through the air. Both of them took a deep breath at the same time, turning to each other, smiling, coming to the conclusion that Zanna must have cooked. Grinning as they walked into the kitchen, they suddenly frowned when they seen Bobby at the stove and not Zanna. As Sam set down some of the groceries on the table, Dean went to the frig to put the beer up.

Looking around the kitchen, he innocently asked, "Hey Bobby? Where's Zanna?" 

"She took off for a while."

"What do you mean she took off?" Dean growled.

"I gave her the keys to the Chevy, 50 dollars and told her to go out for a while." Bobby said, wiping his hands off with a towel.

Dean and Sam looked at each then at Bobby in disbelief.

"Um Bobby, aren't we suppose to be protecting her? You know...Keeping her safe?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Leaning up against the stove, Bobby attempted to explain "Look, the girl was stir crazy. She needed some time to herself. She has ether been locked up in hell or here and needed to get out. So I gave her a little money and my car. I really didn't see the harm letting her go out for a while." 

"You didn't see the harm? What the hell Bobby?" Dean hollered.

"Watch that tone with me boy! Zanna's a big girl, she knows better than anyone what she's up against. Besides, she's little more street wise than ether of you." His face turns beet red, "And if that thing really wants her, it isn't gonna matter if she's here or out there! What she needed right now is sometime to herself, to go out and have some fun while she can! I'd say she is entitled to it! She's not in jail Dean and she didn't need your permission to do so." Bobby yelled back.

Dean stood there and shook his head, running his hand over his face. Whether Bobby was right or not, he could see Bobby's point. He would have been stir crazy to. Besides, it was too late to argue about it anyways. It would be easier if Zanna was there, so they can control the situation. Out there in the open, Zanna's venerable. He knew this, so did Bobby.

Trying to defuse the situation, Sam asked, "Do you know where she went?" 

"She turned right at the end of the driveway."

"Okay...I'm going to go get her." Dean declared.

Sam started after Dean, "I'll go with you."

"No. I'll go get her." Placing his hand to stop Sam, "Stay here with Bobby, see if you can find out anything more on the lore and what we can do other than God, to stop it." Dean demanded.

Standing there, they both watched as Dean headed out the door, as it slammed behind him. Sam turned to Bobby and pushed the hair out of his face. Shaking his head, Bobby was second guessing his decision of letting Zanna go out. Thinking maybe Dean was right and maybe she should of stayed there. Second guessing his self, Bobby cleared his throat.

"Do you think I was wrong in letting her leave?"

"N-No not really...I understand as to why you did it. But Dean is right on one thing Bobby, we're suppose to be protecting her. We can't do that if Zanna is off doing her own thing." Sam answered. 

Standing there nether of them spoke another word of a moment. Letting what was said sink in. Sam went up to Bobby and placed his hand on his shoulder before he set off to the front room. Bobby shook his head in understanding and turned around pulled out the pot roast from the oven, all the while thinking _,_

 _"_ _So much for a nice dinner."_ Shoving it on top of the stove.

He really did understand where Dean was coming from. However, Bobby understood more how Zanna was feeling and her feelings was what he was considering, not Deans. He wasn't gonna bow down and say that he was wrong. He was right in helping Zanna to go out and get out of the cabin for a while, not locked down and waiting for the end and if the boys didn't see that oh well, they will just have to get over it.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heading right as Bobby told him, Dean had a feeling he knew where she might go. Thinking that if he was Zanna, and he needed time to himself and there was a little hole in the wall called the Drinking Drain right down the road. It could very be the one place where she go.

The Drinking Drain wasn't anything spectacular. It was just another bar that is full of lonely people looking for some sort of a good time. He knew the place well since he been there a time or two. He also knew that is where a lot of truckers and bikers go to blow off steam and have fun. Since Crowley decided to drop in, make his demands and threats, she would be looking for a place to blow off steam and have fun. Even though he didn't know Zanna to well, he knew enough to know, if he was in her shoes and needed out, that is where he'd go.

About thirty minutes later, he finely pulled into the parking lot and sure enough he spotted the Chevy right away. Getting out of the Impala, he looked around, noticing that there was a lot of bikes as well as semis and cars. Looking up at the sign above the door, it was advertising a live band there. As he made his way to the front entrance, he could hear the loud rock music playing. He couldn't help but smile to himself, for it had been a long time since Dean heard any live rock band.

Walking the front door, it looked like any typical bar. It was smokey, loud and smelled like stale peanuts and beer. The jukebox was playing 45' by Shinedown and people were ether sitting at the bar or wandering around. Looking over to his right, the band was setting up. Letting his eyes drift toward the back, he could see was the pool area and another area to play darts. The bar itself was right in front of him and it went off to the left and right, in a shaped of giant horse shoe.

There had to be at least a hundred or so people there, which didn't including the barmaids or bartenders as well as the waitresses. Making his way through the crowds, Dean finds an empty spot at the middle of the bar. Leaning over, he grabs the bartender attention and orders a beer with a Jack chaser. Leaning, with his back against the bar, he went on the mission on hand, to find Zanna.  

Nodding at the bartender as he set his order down, Dean took the shot and downed it, letting the sweetness of the Jack burn down his throat. Picking up the beer, he began to sip it as his eyes wandered the room around him. He didn't spot Zanna right away. His eyes first glanced down to where the band was finishing setting up, thinking maybe she would be there watching the band. Then he turned his head as his eyes searched the pool area, nothing. It was when he settled on where a group of people was playing darts, he finely sees her. 

The first thought that entered his mind was wow. He was totally blown away. There Zanna stood about 500 feet away from him. She had her black long pulled back with some sort of a clip, lifting her hair up with some of hanging off enough to flow off her back. There was some short strands that hung in small locks around her face. She had enough make up on to accent her face, making her glow and her golden freckled brown eyes twinkle. She had a low cut purple t-shirt on that was mid-drift, a tight pair of light blue jeans with 3 inch black boots, knee hi. He swallowed hard, she looked sexy as hell.

Unaware that Dean was there, Zanna was talking and cutting up with the people in dartboard area. There was a circle surrounding them. All of them were talking loudly and being a little rambunctious. Picking up his beer, Dean moves casually and slowly over to the end of the bar that faces the dartboard area, finding an empty spot. He leaned into the bar with his side and watched carefully. Smiling to himself at the scene that was unfolding in front of him.

There was a big guy, who must have been 250 lbs and well over 6 foot with Zanna. He was throwing darts and looking smug. Standing there Dean took in his appearance, instantly coming to the conclusion that he was a trucker. The man had a baseball cap covering his head, heel toe boots and pair of Levi's on, with a work shirt that says Jim. There was no way to mistake what he did for a living. Watching the trucker carefully as the man threw his last dart. It landed in the inner circle on 20.

Zanna looked up at the trucker, shaking her head as she said, "That was your last shot Jim! Now its my turn." 

"There's no cheating girl. I mean it."

"How in the hell can I cheat? It's all a matter of aim my friend. I'm sorry I can't help it if your aim is for shit!" Zanna laughs, along with everyone else around her.

Jim wasn't smiling, he was dead serious as he said, "I'm just telling you. Besides, there is no way you can beat me, not unless you've been fooling me all this time."

"Listen asshat, you've watch me play for the last hour. You know how good I am." Standing on the tips of her boots, looking him in the eyes and pointing her finger. "You made the bet not me. You said that you were better. Are you wanting to welch on the bet?"

Another trucker, clearly Jim's friend spoke up, "She's right Jim. She placed her money down just like you and every one of us." Smiling and winking at Zanna, "So suck it up and play." 

"Well you heard me! Now get to throwing, girl!" Jim's eyebrows set and pointed down at her.

Not saying another word, other than smile and roll of her eyes, Zanna picked up three darts. She felt the weight of them as they rock back and forth in the palm of her hand. Eyeing the board closely and with out taking a breath, she threw all three darts in rapid succession. Two in the inner twenty on both sides and one right in the middle. Dean stood there and shook his head with a smile, knowing that she just conned him. Zanna patted Jim's back and held out her hand.

Knocking her hand away, Jim shouted, "There is no way you could have gotten all three like that. You cheated!"

Zanna pointed her finger and poked his stomach as she replied, "You stood there and watched me. No way did I cheat. They're not even my darts." Putting her hand out with her palm up "A bet is a bet! So pay up!"

Suddenly Dean stood straight up, placing the beer he was drinking on the bar. He could see the trucker was pissed. He watched closely as Jim got into Zanna's space, with his chest out and his fists on his sides. He stood and stared at the scene playing out in front of him, making sure that the big trucker dude wasn't going to step out of line as he waited to see if he was going to give her the money or if he was going to have to step in.

Someone in the background yelled, "Give her the money Jim! You knew it was a sucker bet. You just happen to be the sucker who lost!"

A few others voiced their opinions. The trucker mumbled something as he slapped the money Zanna won in her hand, instantly causing her body to turned rigid. Standing there, they both looked eye to eye. Holding her breath, she waiting to see if he was going to hit her like he threaten to do if she won. Neither one budging until one of Jim's friends grabbed him by the arm.

The friend pulled him way from her causing Dean to lean back into the bar. He watch as they made way through dart area. He could hear the trucker's friend harass him about losing, causing Dean to smile. Only for a second he thought he would have to jump in, when Jim went to turn around and started back toward Zanna, however, one of his friends pulled him away, leading him out the bar.

Finally letting the breath she was holding go, Zanna giggled to her self and counted the money she just had won. Dean stayed there at the bar and waited while he carefully watched. He couldn't help but be proud of her. She had ran a good game. He turned around toward the bar, after he watch her place the money in her pocket and started up the steps. Unknown to her, she picked an empty spot of the bar where he happen to be standing at. Dean cleared his throat, causing her to looked over at him in surprise.

Smiling widely she declared, "Well, well, well...Look what the cat dragged in."

A little surprised to see Dean leaning there she couldn't help but smile. Instead of being mad at him for following her there, she was really happy he was there. Taking a seat next him, looking at him, all she could see was his green eyes twinkling, with a smirk on his face. 

"See that you beat that mother trucker over there." 

Giggling, Zanna motioned for the bartender, as she winked at Dean, places her money down as she gives her order to him, "Shot of Tequila and 7up with double Tequila and loads of limes." Pointing over to Dean, "Get him what he drinking." 

Looking over at him, she blushed. He stood there with his eye brow arched and his green eyes dancing. For the first time in a long time, she actually was feeling shy. What was more surprising to her it was around him. Never once since since met him, she ever felt that way. She wasn't sure why she was feeling that way, but she liked it.

Watching Zanna carefully, he smirked a little bit more once he seen her blush. Her face was glowing. Taking a really good look of her, not caring that she knew what he was doing, his eyes moved from her head to toes, taking every inch of her in. He immediately noticed that with her hair up, it showed off the curvature of her neck to her shoulders, causing him to want to place his lips there and kiss every inch of it. Shaking his head, trying to get rid of that thought, but it wasn't working. She was driving him crazy. All he could think of was how one person could get more beautiful by the minute.

"Actually it all started innocent enough. I was playing darts with some of the guys. Won some, lost some." A sly grin came across her face, "But...Big Jim's mouth overloaded his ass. Telling me that I shouldn't be able to bet, that It wouldn't be fair, since this was a man's man game and I was a woman. That there was no way I could beat him." A smirk and giggle escaped as she continued "He was shooting his mouth off just a little too much, So I asked him to put his money where his mouth was." Zanna smiled devilishly.

"You played him." 

Waving her hands in front of her, acting innocent, Zanna smiled as she said, "Well, okay, yeah kind of, but it really didn't start that way. I was in it for fun. But the asshat wouldn't leave it alone. So it kind of happen that I ending up winning his last 200 dollars." 

Laughing with her, Dean knew Zanna con the guy. What tickled him the most that she was being so innocent about. Shaking his head, he knew if the guy wouldn't have shot his mouth off and been such an asshat, she would have played it cool. Win some and lose some. But he could see that the dude wasn't that type and like he said, she was a woman. He couldn't blame her for wanting to put him in his place. Never underestimate a pissed off woman. She played, the dude lost, she got 200 her pocket and he got his feelings hurt. Yeah, she conned him.

The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. She handed him the money and nodded to him. He nodded back at her and walked away.

Picking up her shot, "Here to big talkers."

They lifted their shot glasses and toasted. Dean swallowed his Jack down and chased it with his beer. Zanna however lick the soft part between her index finger and thumb, took the salt and dusted it across. Dean watched her intently as she licked the salt off, down the shot and then bit into the lime. His breath hitched for a moment, he didn't know if it was the sexiness of how she did it all in one swept or if it was damn sexy period.

Sipping on the 7up and tequila mix, "So did Bobby sent you out to get me or did you come on your own?"

Looking at Zanna for a moment before he answered, he thought about it for a moment. When got here, he did have every intention to take her back, but when seen her with the group of people, enjoying herself, he didn't have the heart to do it. She was having too much fun. He clearly could see this was something she definitely needed.

" _I'm_ _going to_ _have to apologize to Bobby."_  Dean thought to himself

Grinning, he lied, "Nope, I was making sure you were okay." 

"Well to be honest, I was doing just okay. That is until you came in."

"Until I came in...why?" Dean eyes narrowed. Confused.

"Because I have feeling that now, I'm gonna have a really great night."

A huge smirk came across his face, as he said, "Oh yeah?

"Ohh yeah!

For the first time in a very long time, Dean was actually feeling a little shy. He could feel his cheeks suddenly run hot. Trying to keep her from noticing it, Dean motioned for another drink. The bartender didn't even get a chance to set the shot down, when he took it from his hand, downed it and chased it with a beer.

Watching him intently, and an idea popped into head, "Have you ever had someone do a body shot?" 

"Yeah, I've had body shots." Dean smugly replied.

Teasing and in a flirtatious voice she asked, "On you?...Oh you sly dog you." 

"No no, Not on me. I've had m-mine on o-other...well you know what I mean." Dean stuttering as he attempted to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure...I get what you mean. How's this, I promise I not going to strip you down. Well, not right now anyways" Snickering loudly as she teased, "We're going to do my kind of body shot, with your clothes on of course. Trust me?" 

Sliding himself a little closer to her, he nodded as he answered, "Of course." 

Reaching for the bowl of limes, she picks one up. Looking directly in his green eyes, she hands it to him, with the rine part facing him. Once he had it in his mouth, she leaned in and pushes his head so that his neck would gently bend to the side. Slowly, lightly, she licks his neck taking tip of her tongue from the base of the neck to his ear lobe. She picks up the salt and gingerly taps it down the length of his neck she just licked.

Looking him square in the eye, she slowly licked the salt off the side of his neck ending with a gentle bite on his ear lobe then letting her hot breath hover over his ear. This sent chills up Dean's spine as his eyes instantly dilated with lust. Watching her closely and with the lime still in his mouth, she picks up the shot and down it. Then looking him directly in his eyes, she takes her lips, wrapping it around the part of lime sticking out of his mouth. Keeping her eyes locked on him, she slowly begins to pull, scrapping her teeth hover the pulp and sucked.

Placing the lime down, a sudden flush of heat rushed him along with hardness coming to the surface of his jeans, Dean leaned back, taking in the lust that was glowing off of Zanna. If she wanted to get his attention, she did, as his mind drifted to what he could do with that tongue of hers. With out saying anything to her, he reach over, placed both of his hands on the side of her face and pulled her into a deep longing kiss. Tasting the salt, lime and tequila that danced on her lips. When he was done, he pulled back and smiled. He leaned his forehead on hers, nether saying a word, letting the kiss they just shared speak for them. 

Drums beating out the beat of Whatever began to drift through the air. Leaning back, Zanna looked at Dean and smiled, mouthing, _Come on, lets go check it out?,_ as she grabbed his hands she pulled him off the bar stool. Hesitating, he took his hands away then placed them in front of him waving her off. Nodding her head to come on, she grabbed his right hand, wrapping her fingers around tightly and with out giving him a choice, dragging him behind her. 

Before he knew it, they were clear across the room. climbing a set of stairs and taking a table near the band. With his back against the wall and view of the room, Dean didn't have to worry about if someone could come up behind them without him knowing. Whether she did it on purpose or not, he couldn't complain where they were sitting. It was the perfect view of everything.

While Zanna was enjoying the music, Dean sat there watching her. Smiling to himself as her hips were swinging and her head was banging. Noting, that she was a true rock chick. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Every once in a while when the band hit a certain cord or song, she would let her appreciation known by ether whistling or clapping. He finely began to relax himself and getting into the music too. The best thing about it was watching her enjoy herself. 

As the night when on Dean came to the conclusion that he was falling for Zanna. A bit more than he was expecting to. The reason were as simple as could be. It way she was held herself, Being sexy without trying to be. Confidence and shy at the same time as well as her bluntness of her personality. All adding to the mystery of her. There was so much more he wanted to know about her.

 _What she thought? How she felt? Why she was tough, but keep it hidden until she needs to be?_ Dean's mind was in over drive. 

Enjoying the music, they put the waitress to work. Slinging back the shots and the drinks. Both of them, had quite a good buzz on. Her more than him. Dean was use to drinking like this. Most times, he drinks more than this, so he was functioning well. Much to his surprise, Zanna was going toe to toe with him, holding her own pretty good. 

It was almost one in the morning when the tribute band had finished. They sat there for a few minutes, watching everyone crowding toward the door. Nether really saying much to each other. Briefly talking about how good the band was. However, it was their body motions that was doing all the talking. Smiling and flirting. Their eyes playing decoy with each other. Catching each other every once in the while staring at the other. When the DJ announced last call, Dean grabbed Zanna around the waist, gently pulling her up to her feet and began to escort her out of the bar. When she suddenly stopped.

"Hey, give a girl a second here okay? I have to go to the Powder room." 

Smiling, he nodded at her to go ahead, replying, "I'll be out here waiting on you."

Shaking her head okay, she headed into the bathroom. Once she was done, she went to the sink and began to wash her hands. Looking in the mirror. She could see that she was well on her way of being blown away. Physically and mentally. Smiling, she reached inside her small purse, she bought at a Five and Dime store and pulled out her compact. Looking closely in the mirror, she reapplied some cover up, concealing the fine scars on her face. Letting out a small sigh, as she thought that the scars that lined her face really didn't look to bad. 

Smiling to herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe how great tonight was. She made some money, got a great buzz going and she's with Dean. Through the craziness of this day, some how Dean was always in the forefront of her mind.

Looking really close to herself in the mirror, Zanna whispers to herself, _Yeah, you hit bottom girl._

Realizing in that moment, she had fallen for Dean. There was no two ways about it. Pulling herself off the sink, she thought about what rotten timing this was. However, she was willing to let herself be happy for once, even if was only for a few days or hours before she was sent back to hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a really long chapter. Next one will probably be too. Hanging in there, I promise after chapter 16 it gonna get down and dirty! Thanks for the kudos, and please if you like it, tell someone! :)


	16. Please shoot the moon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Zanna to a place he has never taken any girl to. They seem to be having a great time, until an argument happens. Will Dean get through to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware, there is smut. Good, bad or indifferent remains to be seen. If you do not like to read such things, please look for the line that signals the beginning and the end.

**Chapter 16:**

Watching Zanna make her way from the bathroom, Dean was pleasantly surprise. As much as she had to drink tonight, he thought she would of been a little shaky and stumbling a bit. Instead, she moved through the crowd in the hall with elegance and grace. Not at as some one who was buzzed, which he knew definitely she was.

As she came down the hall, Zanna's head swam just a little bit, but she had been much more wasted than this. She carried herself as if it was her little secret, weaving in and out and around people as if she was stone cold sober. Looking over to where Dean said he would be, she smiled to herself. He was leaning up against a wall with a huge grin in his face, holding what it looked like was two brown paper bags. Locking eyes, she winked at him. Winking back, he reached out with his free hand and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her close to him.

"I guess everyone had the same idea as you did." Dean said motioning his head toward the bathroom.

Shaking her head in agreement, she stood on her toes and whispered, "I see you thought ahead?"

"Yeah I figured since the night was still young," Leaning down and whispering in her ear, "We could take this little party somewhere else. That is if you don't want to go home."

A light pink flashed across her cheeks, shyly she replied, "I was hoping you didn’t want to head back."

"Come on then, lets go take a ride." Dean said.

"Where to?"

"You'll see." As he grabbed her hand and led her through the crowds to the door.

Once they reached outside, the crowd had thinned out. Everyone going to their prospective cars and leaving. When they arrived at the Impala, Dean leaned down and opened the door for Zanna. Getting in, she slides to the middle of the car. That small jester she did made him smile to himself, as he shut the door.

Climbing in the Impala, he instinctively places his key in the ignition and started the car. He looked down at her and smiled, when Zanna suddenly reached up, placing her right hand on his face, and gently pulled him to her. She kissed him softly on his lips, letting her tongue lightly glaze over his bottom lip. Dean responded in kind, by pulling her toward to him, kissing her just as softly as she did with him.

The kiss felt as though it went for hours, when actually only lasted seconds. It was Dean who reluctantly pulled back first, searching her golden flecked brown eyes to see if she really was feeling the same emotions as he was. They were, her eyes had dilated with as much desire as his. Not saying a word to her, he leaned down, gently kissing the top of her head. 

Smiling at her, he started the car. Not saying another word herself, she laid her head on his shoulder, reaching out for his hand and interlacing her fingers with his. Shaking his head okay, to no one particular, he throws the Impala in drive and took off.

It was a quiet ride as they went down the highway. The music on the radio quietly playing, Into the mystic by Van Morrison. It was about twenty minutes from the Drinking Drain, when Dean turned onto a dirt road. It was another ten minutes before the road ended and came out into a wooded area. They drove about twenty minutes more, up a grass covered road that came into a meadow clearing.

This was a place that Dean was quiet familiar with. He would come out by himself or sometimes with Sam just to sit and look at the stars. He often searched for the constellations that Bobby taught him and wondered if there was more than this life he lead. He couldn't explain why, but the openness of the field and all the stars he could see, calmed him. Hoping that it would would have the same effect for her.

Turning off the car, Dean smiled down at Zanna and motioned for her to get out. Standing up against her side of the Impala, she watched and wondered what Dean was up to. Not saying a word, he went to the trunk of the impala, taking out a large green blanket. He moves in front of her and lays the blanket out onto the ground and then goes back and pulls out two small travel pillows, another blanket and a radio.

Returning to the blanket, he places them down and motions for her to sit down. Taking his suggestion, Zanna sat down. She continued to watch as Dean returned to the Impala one more time, coming back to the blanket with the two brown paper bags and a couple of red Dixie cups. He sat down and pulls the bottles out and pours her little Patron in a cup and hands it to her. Doing the same with his Jack Daniels.

They sat there silently. Listening to some more Van Morrison and stared at the stars. The moon was high above them. Shining as brilliant as the stars were. Zanna couldn't remember if the stars being this beautiful or the moon ever being so full. She marveled at it all. It occurred to her sadly that she had thought, she would never see them again. Smiling over to Dean, with an extraordinary calmness that she could never be able to explain. Grateful to him that he shared this with her.

Clearing her throat, she teased. "So Dean...Do you take all the girls out here?"

Dean raised his eyebrow and smile, "No...only the pretty ones."

"Yeah sure." Zanna retorted with a smile.

“To be honest...your the first.”

“First what?”

“Girl.”

“Oh Really?” Zanna asked surprised.

“Yeah, the only other person I come out here with is Sammy. Usually I come out her by myself.” Taking a sip from his cup.

Zanna looked at him for a moment, then softly said, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Sharing this with me.”

Nodding his head, “I figured you could use this.”

“I did. It's been a long time since I simply looked up at the moon and the stars.”

Reaching up, Zanna pulled out the clasp that was holding long black her hair up. It fell down around her, covering her like a blanket. Dean raised his eyebrow as he let out a silent gasp. With the glow of the moon bouncing off her skin, she looked simply beautiful.

Pulling the pillow toward her, she lays down with her knees slightly bent as she continued to look up at the sky. Zanna didn't know if it was because she was a little drunk or if it just happen to have been that long, but she couldn't remember the stars being this beautiful or the moon that full.

"This is really beautiful." Zanna professed.

"Yeah it is."

Dean moved over to Amara. Grabbing the other pillow, he placed it next to hers and laid down. Dean was glad that she was enjoying the moment. He wasn’t sure that she would, but now that they were here, he was glad that he took the chance. She need a calm moment, this place always worked for him. A place where Sam and him would go and talk about their hopes and dreams. While they silently wished on some stars.

Letting the days events run through his mind, a question kept coming up that he knew he had to ask. He felt that the time was right. Especially since there wasn’t anyone around to hear her answer.

"Can I ask you something?"

Not taking her eyes off the sky, Zanna softly replied, "I have no secrets Dean. So go ahead."

"How come you didn't take Crowley up on his offer?"

Turning her head at him and looking at him squarely in his eyes, "What...to spend 30 years here, then back to hell. Nah, I want it all or nothing."

"What does that mean? All or nothing." Dean looked at her inquisitively.

"I want a second chance Dean. I do, but it's not for me to take it.” Narrowing her eyes at him. "I want it given to me...On my own merits...Not on anyone's else. I want more than 30 years. I want my life back. So it's all or nothing."

Dean shook his head in understanding. He knew exactly where Zanna was coming from. Crowley couldn't give her that. No deal with any demon or otherwise could. This was between God and her. Reaching out, he moves a piece of hair out of her face. Tucking it behind her ear. Amara bowed her head. Blushing. She didn't understand why, suddenly she felt really shy. Dean smiled at her. Enjoying that he could make her blush. Lord knows, Zanna has done it to him a time or two tonight.

A horrible thought crossed his mind. _What if, he didn’t show up at the bar tonight? Would she of been safe?_ He knew that with him there at the bar, he's kept her safe, but the what ifs was plaguing him. He knew that she had cabin fever. He had it more times that he'd care to admit too. Even though Bobby had good intentions on giving her a way out. She should of waited until he had gotten back from the store.

Knowing that deep in his heart something bad could of happen, Dean had to make sure that she understands not to take off anymore. He had to some how get her to promise, that if she needs to go out, she had to make sure one of them was with her. The chance she took tonight could of ended badly, even though everything went fine. It could have turned very easily. That's something he didn't want to happen on his watch.

Breaking the silence between the two of them, "Zanna, I hope you had a nice time tonight."

"You know something, I really did. It's been a really long time since I went out just to have fun. But best of all, it was nice just to forget everything for a moment." Zanna declared.

"I like to do that myself every once in a while. Just have fun, but somehow reality always has a way to slapping you in the face."

“Yeah I have to admit that's true.” 

Reaching over between them, Dean interlaced his fingers with hers and held them a little tight. Turning away from her, he looked up at the stars as he asked;

"Can you do me a favor?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and closed her eyes as she said;

"I guess it depends on what it is."

"No more taking off...okay? Not unless someone is there with you. I know the need to run away from everything, feels like its a great idea...But something could of happened to you."

Removing her hand from his angrily, Zanna sat up. She was fuming mad. As what he said kept echoing in her head, one think kept standing out. _Did he really think I was running away?”_ She wasn't sure if that was what he meant. But the mere thought of it pissed her off. Besides she was a big girl and didn’t need a babysitter. If Tenebroin wants her, they both knew it wont matter where they are. Looking down at him, she took a deep breath before she asked;

"What the hell do you exactly mean Dean?"

Sitting up and turning toward her, he answered, "No more running off by yourself Zanna. It isn't safe...Tenney or a demon or God only knows what else could have got to you. It's just better if you need to go someone where, you take one of us with you."

Grabbing the patron, opening the lid to her bottle, she took a swig off it. With her eyebrow narrowed and her lips pursed, Zanna took a hard look at Dean. Whether he meant that she had tried to runaway or just in a state of being concern, the simple thought of her being told she couldn’t leave on her own, had totally pissed her off.

Placing the cap tightly on the her bottle, Zanna moves to stand up. The ground under swirled around for a moment, as all the alcohol she had drunk hit her. Taking a deep breath, she stood frozen for a moment, while she waited for the earth to stop moving.

Seeing that her legs were a little shaky and she was weaving back and forth, Dean immediately gets up and grabbed Zanna's arm. Steadying her. It took a few seconds to get her bearings. But once her feet was firmly planted on the ground, she yanks away her arm away. Causing Dean to take a step back.

"Who do you think you are?" Zanna demanded looking him square in the eyes.

Dean said looking confused, "What do you mean?"

"Just that, who do you think you are telling me what I can do?"

"Zanna look, I'm just watching out for you. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know who or what coming for you."

"Get hurt? Ah...Come on dude. If its gonna happen its gonna happen. You can't protect me from that. You or anyone else can't stop it! We both know that! So if I want to go somewhere Mr. Winchester...I will!" Zanna said smartly, while she pointed at him.

Dean watched Zanna throw her bottle down. Then turn away from him and started walking toward the car. He reached out to stop her, but she pushed his hand away and continued to walk. Something came over him, he wasn’t sure what it was, but she had him was seeing red.

For reasons, that Dean couldn't explain to himself, a feeling shook him deep inside. He had to make her to listen to him. As Zanna was grabbing the car door, he took three large steps catching up to her. Grabbing her by her shoulders, he turned her around and pushed her hard up against the Impala.

Looking deep in her eyes, "Zanna...You need to listen to me!"

There was no way in that moment she wanted to listen to what he had to say. All she wanted him was away from her. She tried to move, but he wouldn't budge. He stood there keeping her pinned against the car. That is when her fight and flight response took over.

Attempting to push him to the side, Dean wasn't going to let Zanna go. He would block her way every time she tried to move away. Placing both of his arms around her waist with his hands against the Impala, he kept her pinned.

Without a thought, Zanna's instincts took over. She brought her knee up in full force to groin. He caught it mid stride and slapped it down. She took her hands grabbing his flannel and tried to physically move him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. Nothing she did worked. Dean stood his ground not letting her go any where. No matter how hard she tried. He kept her essentially boxed in with his body.

"What the hell Dean? Do you really think you're gonna save me? Huh? If Tenebroin wants me. There isn't anything you can do to keep that from happening!" Zanna yelled, while pushing on his chest.

Standing firmly in place, Dean yelled back, "No I can't. But in the mean time, I'm trying my best to protect you from everything else that wants you Zanna! Remember its not only Tenebroin that wants you. So running off...Isn't going to keep you safe from the rest of them!"

Something deep with in her snapped. Anger weld up deep inside her more than ever. She couldn't believe that Dean would think that she would run off. That he really thought she wouldn’t stay and to face her fate. That wasn't her intention. She just needed a night to forget.

Reaching out, without so much of thought of what she was doing, Zanna slapped him. Hard. His head snapped to the side. Turning back, her hand print glowing in the moonlight. Dean looked at her. More determined not to let her go. He stood there, his eyes glaring at her. Not saying a word.

"I wasn't trying to run away you asshat. How dare you think I would! Where the hell would I go?” Her face turned a crimson red. “It will always be there, waiting. I just needed some time...Time to forget a moment!"

Narrowing his eyes with a look of concern, he argued; "You could have taken me, Sam, someone with you. To protect you."

Pounding on his chest, "Why do you want to protect me so bad? You don't know anything about me!” Pushing hard on his chest. “I don't deserve your protection Dean...Don't you understand. I've done terrible things, hurt people, used people. When it happens and it comes and takes me back to hell...I'll deserve it. Do you understand!” She tried to pull one of his arms from the car, with no luck. “I'll deserve every bit of it! Why do you think I went to hell in the first place? It wasn't just because I ended my life!"

"If you think that changes my mind...Your wrong! You can slap, punch me or kick me. Tell me all the bad shit you done in you life. Its not going to change anything. I'm gonna stand by you Zanna and try my best to protect you for as long as I can." Dean vowed.

Looking at him like Dean was crazy, Zanna stood there for a minute. She couldn't understand why he wanted so badly to protect her. She wanted him to realize that she didn't want to be protected. It wasn’t something that she deserved. It wasn’t something she wanted.

There was no reason to. She didn’t have that right to be protected. Zanna felt she had done too much in her life to be protected, loved or anyone to care enough to want to. With everything else she had done, now bringing Tenebroin back with her. No one can protect her. Not Dean, not the guys, hell, not even God.

Reality was getting be way too much with Zanna's drunk mind. All she wanted now, was to go back to bar, get Bobby's car and go back to the cabin. Most importantly, to get away from Dean and his over protectiveness. That is when the fight in the fight or flight took over. She had enough.

Hitting him hard on his chest and kicking him, Zanna tried to get Dean away from her. For every attempt she made, he blocked it. They struggled like that for a few minutes, with Dean not giving inch. He stood there taking it. Letting her get it all out of her system.

Stopping, she look Dean square in the eyes and with the harshest voice she could muster she demanded, "Let me go Dean."

"No!"

"Come Dean, enough is enough! I'm done, I want to go back to the cabin."

"No!"

"Why? Damn it!"

"Your not going any where until you calm your ass down! Until then, we're staying just like this!" Dean declared.

Tears forming in her eyes, she pleaded, "Stop this Dean. Please."

"I can't! Not till you realize how much danger you'll put yourself in when your alone!" He argued.

Managing to get her hand up, Zanna reached up and tried to slap Dean again. This time he grabbed it. Huffing and reaching the point that enough was enough, he grabs her by the wrists and places them above her head onto the hood of the Impala. Then positions his whole body against her, so she couldn't move anything, but her head. Looking down at her, Dean stared directly in her eyes. Trying convey to her that she didn't need to go through this alone.

"Please calm down Zanna!"

Trying her best, she continued to struggle against him as she pleaded; "Please, let me go!".

"No!" Dean said deeper than normal.

Stopping for a moment, Zanna shakes her head as she says;

"Okay I get not wanting me going out alone. But I'm not a little doll to be taken care of. I've done it alone, by myself, for a really long time now."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he explains why;

"If we can't find a way to kill it, we'll find a way to help you. But we won't... I can't... Let you do this alone. To be by yourself. I can't. So quit arguing about it. All I'm trying to do is keep you protected as long as I can."

"Why Dean?...You don't know anything about me. What I've done. The hurt, the pain...I have caused. Why do you want to help me?" Zanna stared back.

Dean looked deep in Zanna's eyes said simply, "Because I care."

It was ether because the words were so simple or because Zanna could see that Dean truly means it. Tears began to roll down her face. Holding her eyes with his, Dean could clearly see, Zanna understood exactly what he was trying to say. She was something more than a one night stand to Dean. That he really felt something for her. She got it right away. He knew that. There wasn't anything left to say.

Holding Zanna firmly against the car, with his body against hers, hands above her head, Dean leaned down and kissed her. It was a deep long hard kiss. So full of desire. He wanted to show her how someone truly cares about someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his lips firmly against hers. He took his tongue and opened her mouth. His tongue slowly rolling over hers. Letting her wrists go, he wraps his arms around her waist. Pulling her even closer to him. Then softly pushed her deeper against the car. Kissing her with every bit of passion that had been building intensely inside of him all night. Zanna didn't fight it. But let it fill her.

Kissing Dean back, she took her arms wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him in even closer. Taking one hand, running it up and down his chest, Zanna runs the fingers of her other hand, through his hair. She could feel the passion taking control of both of them. The longer they kissed, the heated it became. She could feel his hardness rubbing up against her through his jeans. Rubbing it up and down, against her, as he kissed her.

Pulling Zanna away from the car, he picks her up, holding her by the back of her thighs, Dean carries her to the blanket. Gently laying her down, he watches as her hair falls down all around her, the blanket and the pillow. He gave a stuttered sigh. She looked absolutely radiant.

Pushing her legs apart, he placed himself between them, sitting on his knees. Letting his hands roam heavy over her body. Placing her legs on both sides of him, he grabbed each of her hips hard, pulling her up onto his lap. He roughly went under her t-shirt, rubbing hard along the sides of her ribs, until he reached her breasts.

Massaging them through the fabric of her bra, Zanna's nipples grew hard against his fingers. Dean pinched and rolled them between his thumb and index finger firmly. Once he sure they were arouse enough, he moves his right hand down her stomach. Barely touching her with the tips of his fingers. Reaching down and over the front of pants, He gripping her in middle. Gently pushing her back down on the blanket. Taking his palm, he rubs and grinds it against her.

Arching herself to meet his friction, Zanna presses hard against his palm. Her hunger caused a smirk across his lips. Knowing what he had to do next. Suddenly he stops, causing a low moan of protest to escape from her lips. Placing his hands around her ribcage, Dean slowly moved them down until they both gently met on the sides of her waist.

Lightly, he me moves his thumbs gingerly across her stomach, letting them drift under the waist line of her jeans. Lifting her panties just enough to cause Zanna breath to hitch. Signaling to Dean, that she wanted more.

Between the roughness and the gentle teasing he was doing, had her to the point, she didn't know whether she was coming or going. Zanna's passion was right at a boiling point. Sitting back up, she grabs the back of Dean's flannel, drawing it roughly up toward her. Not wasting anytime, she pulls the flannel off. Then roughly pulls the back of his t-shirt up to his shoulder.

Fiercely grabbing the back of his shirt, Dean hurriedly helps Zanna take it off. Pushing her back down, he leans into her. The full extent of his hardness, moving against her core. While his tongue pull her ear lobe to his lips and gives it a deep suck. All this took her breath away.

Letting her ear go, he starts caressing her down from her neck to her shoulder. There was a twitch and tingling sensation as Dean bit down. Zanna was on fire from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. The more he nibbled along her neck and shoulder, the more she could feel the heat rise within her.

Pulling himself up to look at her, he could see the passion building behind her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her. Deep and passionately. Taking complete control of her, he reaches down at the bottom of her t-shirt, pulling it up sharply. Stopping long enough to have to go over her head. Then coming back down. Biting her along her neck, over her shoulders to her breasts.

Unbuttoning the front of Zanna bra, Dean lets it fall to her sides. Exposing her breasts to him. She arched them toward him, as he grabbed both of them with his hands. Squeezing one as hard as he could as he took the other one, with his teeth and bit down hard. A deep throaty moan escaped from her. A smile swept across Dean's face. He switches places and did it again, knowing it was driving her crazy.

Not being able to take it any longer. Zanna sits straight up and pushes him over. It was hard enough, that when he hit the ground, there was a thud. Climbing on top of him, she leaned down and brush her tongue against his ear. Moving down to his neck, biting where the neck and shoulder converged. She felt him let out a long deep breath. Loving the fact, she could get that kind of reaction from him.

Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she kisses him as deeply as he did her moments ago. Sucking on his tongue and biting his lower lip. Sitting up she ran her nails along his chest scratching hard enough to feel it but not enough to leave marks.

When Zanna reached the top of Dean's jeans. She played the same game Dean did. Letting her fingers run across his stomach, as her thumbs was played underneath the top of his jeans. However, she took it one step further. Unbuttoning the top button. Looking up at him, she gives a devilish grin. .

Unzipping them, she pulls them down around his knees. Jeans and undershorts. Exposing all of him to her. She reaches down and takes his hardness in her hands. Letting her hands run along his shaft. There was a long moan that came from Dean. Zanna couldn't help but smile to herself.

Getting between his legs, she continued to slide his hardness up and down with her hands until it grew in width and length. Taking her tongue, she rolled it slowly across his head. Tasting it. Placing her lips over the very tip of it, she gave it a small suck. She could feel his hardness, pulsate in her hands. Without giving him any notice, she took his whole hardness down her throat, sucking it slowly, then coming back up.

Unable to contain himself, Dean reached down and placed his hand on the top of her head. Pushing her down on his hardness, until it hit the back her throat. What she did in return, blew his mind. She started to bob up and down. Deeper and deeper. Sucking in and out as she came up and down. Each time she did this brought him closer to the edge.

Sensing this, she began to go just a little faster, little deeper, sucking a little harder. He continued to help her by keeping his hand on her head. Not letting her come up for air or let her stop. Until he couldn't take anymore. Grabbing gently the sides of Zanna's head, he guides her up to him. Dean kissed her passionately.

Rolling her over on to her back, he gets up and pulls the rest of his clothes off. Then knelt down next to her and took off her boots and pants. Exposing her completely to the midnight air. Moving between her knees, he ran his fingers down her sides. Feeling every curve. When he got to her thighs, he gently pulled them apart. Letting his thumbs run along the inside of her thighs, causing her to moan.

Taking his thumbs, he carefully pulls her lips apart, exposing her hidden hood. Gingerly, his thumbs ran up and down and over it. Making it hard enough for the small button show itself. As he was doing this, small staggered moans, escaped Zanna. Making him fully aware that she was enjoying what he was doing.

Holding one lip tautly, Dean took the other thumb and began to move her button back and forth adding a little bit pressure. He then takes his index finger and gently places it inside of her. Smiling to himself on how moist and wet she was. When he placed his middle finger inside, Zanna moaned loudly in response. That was all the encouragement he needed. Taking his thumb, he rolled roughly over her button. Thrusting his fingers hard and deeply.

Once the moaning got louder and longer, Dean knew instantly what to do next. Getting on his stomach, he takes his thumbs, and pulls both her lips apart, exposing her now large button. Taking his tongue, he rolls over top of it. Causing Zanna to let out deep loud moan. Moving her button back and forth with his tongue, he begins to sucks it. He could feel her button fully engorged.

Without any hesitation, Dean plunges two fingers deep inside of her. With a silent moan, she tilted her hips up. Placing her hands on to his head, she pulled on his hair, trying to get him to suck hard and plunge his fingers deeper. This was all the encouragement he needed. He knew this was it. What he had been aiming for. Licking and sucking, moving his fingers in and out feverishly. Her moans got louder and faster. Before he knew it, Dean could feel Zanna's muscles contract. Pulling and gripping his fingers as a gush of wetness flowed.

Feeling her trembling, Dean sat up and looked down at Zanna. There she laid, lost in the moment of complete bliss. He marveled at how beautiful she looked. The moonlight glistened against the sweat of her body. Basking her in a white glow. He watched as her body came down from the height it had risen. A light blush glowed on her face, neck and down to the top of her breasts. Every once in a while she would twitch. It caused him to smile. This was what he wanted. To show her she was wanted no matter what she had done.

Moving to his knees, Dean gently turned Zanna over onto her stomach. Reaching down, he pulls her up by her waist, until she was on her knees and hands. Flipping her hair back, she looked over her shoulder and watched as he positioned himself behind her. She could feel him take the head of his hardness and runs it the full length of her. From her opening to her hard button. Wetting and coating it with her juices.

Leaning in, he stopped short of her opening and held it there. Letting it linger there for a moment. Gently placing both hands on her hips, Dean pulls Zanna toward him. Thrusting forward as he pulled her back, she could feel his hardness enter her and fill her up all the way to the top. Bottoming out once it hit her sweet spot. Unable to help herself, she constricted and grip him.

The abruptness of it had her yell out loudly. In fear that he hurt her, he stilled her hips, keeping her from moving. Giving her time to adjust to him, he stayed that way for a few moments. Letting his thickness open her and letting her adjust to his length. Once he knew she was finally relaxed, he gripped hard on her hips. Keeping her still as he swayed a little, side to side. Opening her up just a little bit more. Making sure that he had enough room to move.

Without so much of hint of what was coming, He pulled out to where his only the tip of his hardness stayed inside. With a sudden pull toward him with her hips, he rammed her hard. Causing her to yelp. But this time it didn’t stop him. He rammed in hard. Each time he hitting her sweet spot harder and harder. Gripping the blanket, she met him with equal passion. Backing into him as he rammed into her. Unable to control her reactions, Zanna moaned loudly with every inch.

The sounds of her moans was driving Dean mad. He had never heard a woman moan in pleasure the way she does. Such a soulful moan. The more Zanna did, the more he wanted to please her. He pulled and pushed harder and harder as he went in and out of her. Until they were slapping skin to skin. All he wanted was her to feel that she was truly alive. Truly wanted. Truly cared. Most of all wanted he wanted her to know she deserved to be.

"Dean, I'm going to... oh, oh God."

Dean leans over top of her and whispers in her ear, "Go ahead sweetheart, let it go."

"Dean...I..I can't."

Thrusting deep,”Yes Zanna you can, Just let go."

"Don't you dare stop!" Zanna breathe in, exhaled moaning.

Promising her, "I'm not going to."

Zanna began to flush, "Yes, Yes, Yes! Oh Dean...Please, harder.

"Let it go baby. Don't hold it in. It'll be okay. I promise. Just let it go." Dean softly whispers in her ear.

Rearing back against Dean, Zanna lifts herself up, grabbing him by his head and gets up on her knees. He pulls her back down onto him, as he leans back on to his knees. He begins to rock her back and forth. Pushing, as he keeps pulling her down. Without a warning, her breath got shallow and faster. Then she let out a deep heavy moan. Her body shook, as her muscles contracted hard against him.

Feeling her come, was all he needed to send him over the edge. A couple of more deep thrusts, and he let go. Filling her as her muscles squeezed him. He leaned his head against hers, letting out a soft moan against her ear. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Neither one wanted to let the other go.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths. They let go of each other. Zanna turns over and flops her head on the pillow. Dean did the same. Except, he leaned over and pulled her by her arm until she had laid her head on his chest. He placed his arm around her waist, rubbing her side as his other hand began to slowly move her hair out of her face. He leaned over and softly kissed her forehead. They stayed that way in for awhile, listening to each other breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was the one who spoke first. "You doing okay?"

"Yep."

Dean giggled for moment. "Are u sure?"

"Yep"

"Am I only going to get one word answers?"

"Yep."

"Do you think we need to get dress?"

"Nope"

"Well we can't lay like this forever." Dean said, laughing at Zanna.

"Why?"

Dean took a real hard look at Zanna. He noticed her smile went from ear to ear. Taking his finger, he lifted her chin to him. Smiling broadly at her.

"Your absolutely glowing."

"And I guess that would be your fault." Zanna teased.

"Oh...She speaks."

Moving up onto her elbow, so she could see Dean's face. She instantly frowned.

"What?" Dean asked concerned.

Reaching out and touching the side of his face where she had slapped him. "I'm so sorry."

Placing his hand on top of hers, "Don't worry about it. I understand."

Shaking her head okay, she laid back down on his chest. Letting the moment of silence soak in. Once it did, reality hit her and she knew that the real world was going to sneak back in.

"I guess we need to get back huh?

"Yea. I think we better, before Sammy and Bobby starts sends out a search party." Dean stated

"Dean?"

"Yea?"

"I really am sorry about slapping you."

"Don't be. I'm loving the outcome." Dean joked.

"Ah one more thing."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Thank you for staying tonight. I had a lot of fun." Zanna said smiling.

"No, thank you. I had a wonderful night. From beginning to the end." Dean smiled, playing with her hair.

They laid like that in each other arms for a while longer. Both looking up at the stars and moon. Wishing, that everything was different. Knowing deep in each other hearts that this was only the calm before the storm. Before everything was said and done, they both will have scars of their past that is going to run deep.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind, this is the first time I have ever wrote something like this. A friend dared me and whether it is wise or not, I don't back down from one.


	17. Last Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenebroin has found its last victim.

**Chapter 17:**

Pulling into his garage, Jim was still pissed from losing his money from betting on darts. As he slapped the steering wheel, he couldn't believe it. He lost that money to a woman. He was a man. No man should ever lose to any woman, let alone a bar fly. He would have put her in check, if it wasn't for the man at the bar watching her.

It even pissed him off more when he realized that she was with that man. Knowing from that moment, there was no absolutely no way he was going to get his money back.

"I bet they were in on it together." Jim mumbled to himself.

Jim wasn't sure if he was more mad at Zanna for taking his money or the fact that now he was going to have to explain where his 200 dollars went to his wife Irene. Of course an argument was going to ensue and he'll have to put her in her place again. Shaking his head to himself, as he thought about how she was just now healed up from the last beating he gave her. That was of course the last time when his wife nosed into his business.

Getting out of the truck, slamming the truck's door, Jim started across the garage to go into the house. He made it to the first step into the house, when out of the corner of his eye he seen something black move across the floor. Turning around quickly he let his eyes drift along the garage floor from one end to the other. He stood there for a moment to see if anything was there.

Shaking his head, "Freaking rats! I bet that bitch hasn't even called the exterminator."

It was the last step of the stairs, when again something black moved to the other side of the garage. This time he actually caught sight of it from the corner of his eyes, as the spirit moved to the other side. Turning around quickly, again, there was nothing there.

Standing on the top stair he looked around, but again he didn't see anything move. He knew that he seen it. _Where did it go?_ His eyes slowly searched every inch of the garage. Across the floor. Up the walls. Around the truck. Still nothing.

Deciding that it was his drunken imagination, he opens the door to the house and slams it behind him. Coming into the kitchen, Jim throws his car keys on the kitchen table and slams his six-pack down. Agitated that his mind was playing tricks on him. Resolving to the fact that the house was infested with rats again.

"Irene!" Jim yelled

"What you need Jim?"

"Don't what me...Get your ass in here!" Jim demanded as he sat down at the kitchen table.

A few seconds later Irene came into the kitchen. She was just a shell of a woman. No bigger than a tooth pick. Her face was covered in faded bruises, that she hadn’t bother to cover in make up. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was an effort to cover the patches of missing hair.

Taking one look at Jim, she instantly knew Jim was in a bad mood. What ever happen at the bar, obviously didn’t go his way. Irene knew some how because of what ever happen, she was going to pay for it. Carefully and silently, she moved from the doorway of the living room and stood by the stove.

"What is it Jim? You know I have to go to work at six this morning."

Jim slowly turned his head toward Irene looking at her with a pissed off look.

"Did you ever call that freaking exterminator?"

"Yes Jim, I told you they said it won't be till Tuesday before they come out." Irene answered him, folding her arms.

Her heart started to beat wildly in her chest. She could see that this is going to go bad fast. Watching Jim carefully, his eyes narrowed down to a point as he glared at her. The heat of his anger slowly rising up from his neck to his cheeks.

"Tomorrow I want you to call them again” Pulling a beer out of its holder “and you make sure you tell them that it's not going to be Tuesday!” Twisting the cap off and throwing it on the kitchen table. “I want them out today."

Slowly and carefully, Irene moved from the stove to the doorway before she answered him. She wanted to make sure she had a quick get away. Knowing in her heart that he was going to come for her.

"Not a problem Jim. I'll tell them, but you know that they are gonna want to charge us extra for that." Irene reminded him.

Instantly Jim slammed his bottle down onto the table, making Irene jump where she stood. Without thinking, she took her right foot, and took a small step back toward the middle of the door way.

"I don't care how much it's gonna cost Irene, I want these freaking rats gone...Do you hear me?" Jim yelled.

"Okay, no problem Jim. I'll tell them.” She moved her arms to her side in a defense move. “I just want you to know its going to another fifty dollars extra. I don't have it. So you're gonna have to give me the money." Irene said calmly as she took another step back.

In accusing voice, Jim stood up, pointing his finger at her, "Don't give me that shit Irene! I just gave you money two day's ago. Are you going to tell me you have nothing left?"

Her heart pounded wildly in her chest. Her hands and arms started to tremble. She knew that he was coming for her. Her mind was racing. Finally coming to the conclusion, the only place she could possibly be safe is her bedroom. With her final step finding herself more in the living room than the door way of the kitchen.

"Jim, I had to buy groceries with that money you gave me. You know that fifty dollars isn't going to buy much."

Not saying a ward Jim stood there glaring at Irene. His face was now beet red. Anger flowed through out his body. He couldn't believe that she couldn't get enough groceries to last a week on fifty dollars. More over, he was pissed that she couldn’t get the money to stretch.

“What the hell did you spend that money on Irene? It wasn’t all on groceries and you know it!”

“I swear it was!”

“What did you spend it on?”

“I swear Jim, it was only groceries.”

Shaking is head in disbelief, he places his hands under the table, flipping it over. Landing hard on its side. The beer and everything else that was on it, flew through the air. Glass broke every where. Some landing  by Irene's feet. Some landing against the stove and the walls.

It only took another second from that point to have Irene running into the living room, heading toward the bedroom. She knew if she could get there and lock the door she'd be safe. Hearing his foot steps, coming up behind her, she knew there was no way she was going to make it. She felt the pull of her hair. Suddenly finding herself in the middle of the living room. Then came the pain as Jim commenced beating on her.

Unknown to Jim, while he was dishing out his punishment to Irene, Tenebroin had slipped under the garage door into the kitchen. Not in a solid form, still in a black mass, it glided across the floor of the kitchen. Over all the broken glass. To it came the entry of the living room.

Sliding up the wall of the kitchen and onto the ceiling, it inched its way slowly. Moving in spurts until it made it into the living room. Slowly, Tenebroin slid down a corner of living room wall, until it was on the floor behind the TV set. It slowly came into solid form. It's black robe flowing out and covering it's face. Still transparent, it blended into it's surroundings perfectly. There was no way to tell where Tenebroin began or ended.

Where It stood, Tenebroin could feel the evilness emanating from Jim. Focusing, it searched Jim's mind, picking up all his misdoing. From all his thievery, to all the beatings that he had given Irene and his kids. Feeling every sin no matter how small or big. It made Tenebroin hunger for his soul. For Jim, was a righteous sinner. One that hell would love to have.

Standing, there watching the unmerciful beating that Jim was giving Irene. It couldn’t helps smiling with every hit, punch, kick Jim did. It's evil eyes watching every blow. Enjoying the immense evilness from his soul. It was waiting. Waiting until he was done. It would wait as long as it took to take his soul and send him on to hell.

The beating itself took about fifteen minutes from start to finish. Jim had dragged Irene from the living room, to the bedroom. Hitting her with everything he had. When he was done, all he could do is look down at her broken body. She was laying in the floor next to their bed, all blooded and swollen.

Giving her one more kick for good measure, he casually walked out the bedroom. Slamming the door behind him. He had a look of absolute pleasure. Complete bliss. His bad mood was totally gone. His wife had taken every ounce of blame that he carried with him, from his losing the money, to giving the beating he felt should have been given to Zanna, for tricking him out of his money.

Going into the kitchen, Jim bends down and picks up a beer that manged not to get broken. Looking around, he admires the destruction he left the kitchen in. Smiling even broadly, when he comes back into the living room and sits down on his recliner. Satisfied that the living room was destroyed as much as the kitchen.

Twisting the cap off and pitching it across the floor, Jim sat there sipping his beer. Looking around the living room at all the damage that was done in the living room. Table and chairs turned over. Broken glass and pictures was all over. They were ether shattered on the wall or on the floor. Blood splattered every inch of the room.

Unknown to Jim, Tenebroin was making his way to him. It had went back into a black mass and had moved from its place behind the TV set, up the wall, to the ceiling of the living room. Centering itself over Jim and his beloved recliner. It stayed up there looking down at him waiting for the moment to strike. He didn't have to wait long.

After taking his last drink of beer, Jim threw the bottle across the room shattering it up against the wall. Closing his eyes, he slowly started to drift a sleep. As he began to snored, Tenebroin had literally poured its self behind Jim's recliner, morphing back into his hooded self.

Towering over Jim, the spirit reached out with its suction fingers and placed them on top of his head. Pain. It started slow at first. Circling around his head to the back of his eyes. At first he didn't realize that the spirit was doing this. He felt as though it was a start of a bad hang over. Taking his hands, hes attempts to place them on his temples.

Realizing that something was there, Jim opened his eyes and slowly tilted his head upwards. His eyes widen as big as silver dollars. Above him, stood Tenebroin smiling down at him. Freaking out, he tries to pull its hand off him causing a sinister laugh to escape from the spirit. Its hand grasping harder against his skull.

Leaning down close to Jim's ear, Tenebroin whispers;

"I'm here for your sins, which is many. You are delicious specimen of pure evil. Now you've enjoy yourself enough here, now its our turn to enjoy your soul in hell."

Instantly all of Jim's memories began to rush at him, starting with the beatings he has given Irene. He could feel every hit, punch and kick he ever gave her. The kids abuse came next. Then every sin he ever did flooded him. It was all too much to bare. He began screaming and screaming. Yelling for Irene, pleading to Tenebroin to stop. All he got back was laughter, a bone chilling, spine numbing laughter.

"Yes...Yes...Struggle my sinner. Give me all your sins! All of your soul!" It said, relishing in Jim's anguish.

Unknown to Tenebroin, Irene had softly cracked the door to her bedroom. She stood there and watched as the spirit sucked the very life out of Jim. She didn’t make a move to try and stop it. Not that she should, could or world. Listening, she heard everything that it was saying to Jim. She shook her head in disbelief and then smiled widely as she quietly shut the door. Leaving Jim to his demise.

For her, hell was gone, and Jim's? His was just beginning. Irene thought for a moment that it was wrong to feel so happy, but then taking one long look in the mirror hanging on her wall changed her mind. For in that moment she was safe. Never to have to take another beating. Grinning to herself, she felt elated that Jim was finally getting what he deserved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Dean and Zanna was making their way back to cabin, when they had seen police lights up ahead of them. The traffic had been stopped both ways. The police was only letting a couple of cars go by at a time. Coming to a complete stop, both looked around at the scene.

There was at least ten police cars and two ambulances surrounding a run down bungalow just off the road. As a few cars on their side was able to go, they pulled up just enough to see the entire crime scene. There was police dogs sniffing the grounds. A police officer were taking two children police car.

Behind the car, there was a woman sitting in the back of ambulance. Beaten badly. Police officers were taking yellow tape and blocking off the access from the drive way to garage to the front door of the house. Several officers were making the crowd of people that was gathering, move away from the scene.

It was then Dean had noticed the truck in the garage. He knew he had seen the logo from some where but couldn't place it. While he was trying to figure where he had seen it, Zanna was looking out over the fields next to the road. Watching the flashlight beams moving about, searching the empty field. Then something had caught her eye.

Way up in the trees, there was something black as night. It was stretched out between two branches as if it was a piece of rope. She sat and watched. It was slowly moving, inching and extending itself from the one branch to the other branch. Zanna had become completely memorized by it. Wondering what it could be that could be able to do something like that.

Sitting there watching the movement in front of bungalow, it hit him where he had seen that logo before. It was on that guy's shirt that Zanna was playing darts against in the bar. Watching closely, he could see people rushing to move to the side or coming outside of front door. He watched in shock as a stretcher came bursting out the door.

There was a paramedic on top of the person, pumping air into his chest. Working feverishly in attempt to get him to breath. When the stretcher turned toward the ambulance, he got a look at the person on it. Instantly recognizing the guy on the stretcher as being Jim.

"Zanna?"

She didn't answer.

"Hey Zanna?" Dean said as he placed his hand on her leg.

Without looking at him, she answered a passive, "Yeah?"

"What was that dude's name from the bar that you beat in darts?" Dean asked, watching the doors on the ambulance closed.

Still watching the black mass pull itself on the branch it was reaching for, she asked, "Jim...why?"

"This is that Dude's house." Dean declared watching the ambulance drive away.

"Huh?...Really?"

Looking over to Zanna, Dean could see that she wasn't paying attention to him or what was going on his side of the road. She was staring out the car window with her head cocked to the side, looking up. Totally in grossed at something above in the trees.

Leaning over by her to look out her window, he asked; "Zanna...Are u okay?"

"Dean?” She tilted her head a little more, trying to get a better look. “What kind of animal or insect is black and moves slowly or rather stretches itself from one tree branch to another?"

Leaning down a little to get a better look out the side of her window; "Nothing that I can think of."

"Okay...then...what the hell is that?" Zanna asks, turning her head quickly and almost striking Dean's.

Gently stopping her head from striking his, "Whoa there sweetheart...Lean back a little and let me see what you're talking about."

Zanna leans back, while Dean moves over the top of her lap and looks up at the branches on the trees. At first he didn't see what she was talking about. A sudden movement catches his eyes. Staring at it, the black mass moved completely on to the next branch.

As he was watched, the mass slowly changes into a man. It was sitting there on the branch and watching the scene below it. He didn't couldn't believe his eyes.That was until Dean could see the spirit's eyes. Neon green.

Watching a little closer, the black shape began to smile. Its teeth was a bright white and jagged. It tilted his head and looked down at Dean and Zanna. Giving them a huge grin. Quickly pulling himself over to his seat, Dean began to look around for away to get out of the traffic jam.

"Did you see it Dean?"

"Uh yeah I seen it...And we need to get out of here right now!"

"What's wrong?" Zanna asks looking back out the window.

Just as the words left her mouth, Zanna finally sees what had Dean spooked. The black mass had shaped itself in a man. Looking down at her, it waved. Smiling wide. An abrupt panic washed completely over her. She knew instantly what it was. Tenebroin.

Yelling, "Dean, we need to go!"

"I know...I know!" He yelled back.

Finally seeing an opening, Dean gunned it. The Impala screeched across the left lane, around a police officer that was directing traffic. Gunning it across the intersection, back over to the right lane. Pushing the Impala as fast as it could go.

Out of no where, a sudden thud that hit the top of the roof of the impala. Both of them listening as it moved across the top of the roof. It sounded to them as it was actually walking. Then it suddenly stopped.

For a few seconds there was nothing. No more sounds of walking. Turning around to see if it was on the trunk, Zanna's eyes drifted to the back seat, driver side window. She watched as the black mass had began to squeeze itself through car frame and the window.

"Dean!"

Dean didn't answer. He watched in the rear view mirror, as the spirit poured itself into his back seat. His eyes went back and forth between the road and the backseat. Finally seeing the neon lights of the Drinking Drain. He stepped on it. Pulling the Impala into the parking lot. Hitting the breaks hard, the car skidded to the right. The rocks of the gravel flying in different directions.

Pushing his car door open, Dean jumps out of the Impala. Zanna on the other hand couldn't get the door to open. Pushing and pushing. It wouldn't budge.

"Dean! I cant get the freaking door open!" Zanna said panicking, pulling and pushing on the door handle. 

Grouching down, Dean looks into the back seat and could see that the spirit was nearly in a shape of a man. Ducking into the car, he grabs Zanna's arm and yanked her as hard has he could. She wouldn’t budge. Seeing that her seat belt was still on, he unlocks it and then pulls her out his side of the car. She landed hard on the gravel.

Without missing a beat, Zanna jumps to her feet. Grabbing her hand, they run to the front door of the bar. Dean pulled on the door. It wouldn't open. Zanna looks into the windows. There was no one there. Dean looked around, trying to find a way in.

Deciding there was no way in, he grabs Zanna hand again and moves to the back of the bar. Taking a moment to look over her shoulder, she could see that Tenebroin had become fully formed and was now floating toward them.

"Dean! Its coming!"

Not looking behind him, he pulled hard on her hand, making their way around to the back. Pushing and pushing with his shoulder on the door, it wouldn’t budge. Taking a deep breath, he kicks the door hard Without any hesitation, the door flew open. Hitting the wall with a thud.

Pulling Zanna into the building, Dean slammed the door, locking it. He sees a chair next to door. Taking it, he pushes the back of it under the doorknob. Looking around the room they found themselves in, he realizes it was the storage area.

Letting a sigh of relief, he begins to pull things off the shelves. Finally finding some salt. He places the salt along the bottom of the door. Then throws the empty can across the room. Grabbing Amara hand, he leads her out of the storage room into the hallway of the bar.

Out of breath, Zanna asks, "How long do you think that salt will keep it out?"

Shaking his had at her, she instantly knew he didn't have answer. Tears began to pool in her eyes. Not saying a word, Dean pulls Zanna close to him and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. There wasn't anything he could say or even do to reassure her that it was going to be okay.

Pulling away, Zanna looked up at him and said, "It's over huh?"

"No, not yet!." Dean answered as he dug into his pocket for his phone and calls Sam.

Moving away from him, Zanna sat down on the bottom stair to the game area. Pulling her legs up to her chest, she began to realize that there wasn’t anything anyone can do. It was over. Running and hiding wasn’t going to keep it away. She sat there rocking as Dean talked to Sam on the phone.

“Sam!”

“Whats wrong Dean?”

Out of breath, he stuttered, “It found her.”

“Where the hell are you guys?'

Looking over to Zanna, he answers “The Drinking Drain.”

Listening to Dean give Sam directions, Zanna looked around the bar. Trying to find somewhere to go and hide. Hearing him hang up the phone, she turned to look up at him. She can tell that he didn't know what to do ether.

Coming up behind Zanna, Dean sits down on the stairs. Placing his arms around her, he pulls her close to him. Kissing the top of her head.

"I'm scared Dean."

"I'm here Zanna. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Before Zanna could say anything, a huge bang came out of no where. It was loud and caused the whole building to shake. Causing them both to jump. Then silence.

Zanna looks up at Dean and simply said, "Its in."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's off an running now. Six more chapters. Thanks for all the kudos. I love the love! Keep reading and please pass it on!


	18. It's Alive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Zanna and the spirit may have more things in common than first thought.

Hanging up the phone, Sam looked at the directions that Dean gave him. Bobby had overheard the brief conversation and was already getting his duffel bag together. Sam grabbed his off the floor and began to go through it making sure he had everything he needed.

Walking over to desk, he picked up some salt shells when he noticed the papers that the church had given them about Tenebroin. Figuring they might need it, he picks them up and his note pad, taking it over to his bag and shoved them in. He stood there and shook his head. It didn't make sense.

"The only thing that could've happen, is, some how, Tenebroin made its last kill? Right?"

Bobby looked at Sam as if he seriously needed to asked that question;

"That thing has them cornered. So it looks as though it did some how."

Shaking his head in agreement, he shrugged his shoulders. They had spent hours researching all the possibilities of who the next victim could be. Nothing pointed to a single soul within hundreds of miles of Zanna.

Wondering to himself, _"_ _Where_ _in the hell_ _did the spirit come up with the last soul?"_ _N_ ot that it really mattered. It was coming for her either way. But this felt a little off. Like it was rushed. Too soon to be happening. Pushing the hair out of his face, Sam turned to Bobby and asked;

"There something not quite right here Bobby. All this time, this thing has been coming after the sinners in her past. Where the hell did it find this one? So close? So soon?"

Rubbing his beard, Bobby explained;

"It's really easy if you think about it Sam. It was probably someone she may of met tonight.”

Grabbing the last of his belongings and shoving in the dufflebag, Bobby continued:

“Everything you do is in the present moment becomes your past a fraction of a second later.”

Flipping the bag over his shoulder, pushing up his red cap, Bobby finishes;

“So what you did one minute to literal seconds ago, is now in your past.”

“Okay...I get it. But who could of she met that deserved this? According to the lore, this person would have been caught in some horrible act or been that damn evil for this spirit to claim them.” Sam explained.

“Someone with a hell of an evil past. It wasn’t playing ether. This spirit homed in on this person. From what I overheard, it latched on to this person quickly. Without a fight at all. Somehow he crossed paths with Zanna.”

Showing his three wrinkles prominent on is forehead, Sam narrowed his eyes at Bobby. Then came the realization of what happen hit him.

“Tenebroin simply latched on to that person, killed him. With that last take out, Its done with all of its five kills."

Shaking his head in agreement, Bobby snipped; “That person it killed must of have been one evil son of bitch.”

Picking up is bag and throwing it over his shoulder, Sam couldn’t help but think about Dean. He knew that Dean would do his best to protect Zanna. That whats scares him the most. It places him in more of danger than her. It needs her. Him? Not so much.

Opening the front door, Sam takes one more look at the directons that Dean gave him. He remembered passing a bar on drive in. Stopping Bobby before he walked out the door, Sam asks;

"Do you happen to know where the Drinking Drain is?"

"Yep, been there plenty of times. Its about a twenty minute ride from here.”

"That is where the spirit has them trapped." Sam declared.

"Then what are we waiting for? We can get to them in ten. Let's go."

Watching Sam leave out the front door, a thought occurred to Bobby.

“ _Getting there is the easy part.”_

It's all about what was waiting for them when they get there. This spirit is something, none of them fought before. From the research, it all comes back around to Zanna.

Bobby hoped that Dean stays out of it. But knowing his son the way he did, that’s an impossible feat for Dean to it shrug off. So far, its has shown nothing but ruthlessness. When it came down to it, this all lays with Zanna.

Whatever happens, there was nothing nobody will be able to do stop it now. Zanna is gonna have to face Tenebrion. There is no choice in the matter. Hoping she will be able to do, what is needed to be done, when the time comes.

             

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was a loud rumble that shook everything in the small bar. Dean stood up. His eyes quickly takes a survey of his surrounding. Looking for a safe place. Something hidden out of view, but sturdy enough to protect them.

They had to try and buy some time, in an attempt to figure out what their next move was going to be. Dean looked down at Zanna and all he could see is how scared she was. Her brown eyes wide and dilated like a cornered cat.

Pulling Zanna up to her feet, Dean felt the building rumbled again. The walls were shaking so hard, that it caused pictures, glass, and other things to fall down and break around them.The floors joined in the fun. Shaking back and forth. The sudden jolt caused Zanna to be knocked off her feet. Falling hard on the last stair. Instantly Dean stood over top of her, completely covering her,

Reaching down, Dean pulls Zanna back on her feet again. The floor began to spit and sputter, rocking back and forth. The walls joined in. It was shaking the ceiling tiles apart, causing chucks of tiles to began to fall. Reflexes kicked in, causing Dean to pull open his jacket and wrapping is arms around her, pulling her close. Looking around for some cover, he thinks finds a place. Grabbing Zanna around her waist, Dean pointed in the direction of the pinball machine.

Running over to the game, they both dived underneath it. With everything falling off the walls and ceiling, the pinball machine completely sheltered them. Dean pulled Zanna close to him, waiting for it to end. The building shook for a few more minutes. After a few more groans and breaking things, it stopped. Once the rumbling stopped, it became quiet. Eerily quite.

There was a strange sensation hanging in the air. The bar began to fill up with a sound. It reminded dean of a radio station just out of reach. Except the buzz was way louder. An earsplitting screech soon followed the static. The sound was causing tremendous amount of pain. Centering in the core of their being, to spreading outward to their extremities. It felt like it was ripping them apart.

The sound seemed to bounce all around them, The walls. The floors. Every screech that followed seemed to be louder than the one before it. In some sort of an attempt to block out the noise, Dean and Zanna had covered their ears. It only muffled the sound. But the pain was tremendous, They couldn’t help but scream out in anguish.

Silence. It all stopped. The pain. The screeching. Everything. Only quietness filtered out through the air. looking at each other, Dean motioned with his elbow to climb out from under the pinball machine. Looking around, everything seemed back to normal. With questioning looks, their eyes communicating where words couldn’t. Nodding to each other, they silently count to three. Removing their hands from their ears. Staring at each other. Dean and Zanna mirror each other faces expressions. Uncertainty. Grabbing her hand and not saying a word, Dean went in the direction of the stairs. They made it only a couple of steps, when their momentum was stopped. Standing above them was a transparent black cloud.

The cloud hovered a couple inches above the floor, It slowly began to grow darker. To a point, it had become more solidified than invisible. no longer transparent. The black mass began to ooze black goo into a puddle. It wasn’t muted as one would expect but shiny. The goo reflected everything with a distorted hue. A feeling over came Dean. His spidey senses was in over drive. This was going to get bad. He needed to get her out now. Pulling Zanna hand to get her attention, a distressing feeling ran through him.

Her hand cupped his perfectly, but it felt heavy. Rooted. He willed himself to pull her back. Nothing. Not one muscle or bone moved. He was stuck, unable to take a step back. Clearing his throat to get her attention;

“Can you move?”

Zanna discovered, she couldn’t move ether. She tried her damnest to squeeze Dean's hand. Nothing. Still firmly cupped in Dean's. The only bit of comfort in all this, he was still tightly holding hers. Blowing out a puff of air that moved a piece of her hair out of her eyes, sarcastically she gritted out;

“Firmly planted.”

Unable to keep the smirk of his face, Dean manged to ask in a serious voice;

“Are you okay?”

“Scared shit-less, but doing okay? But this thing is freaking me out, Dean! It doing all kinds of stuff up there.” Her voice trembled.

The black goo began to move. Bubbling. Spreading itself in a huge, flat, elongating into a puddle. Zanna's breath began to shorten. The air around her felt stagnant. It felt too heavy to take a breath in.

Noticing the sudden deep breaths, Dean asked, “Hey sweetheart, whats wrong?”

“It's changing Dean...changing into Tenebroin.”

There wasn't any definition to the spirit at first. It slowly pull itself up from the floor, forming itself into a long thick black strand. Hovering above the floor. The center began to increase into a massive clump of goo. It began to spread itself out into four directions, north, south, east, and west from the middle. The north strand pooled and then shrunk down between east and west in a glob. Molding itself in a shape of shoulders. Once they were done, the remainder of black shiny goo gathered together, forming the head. Some of mass oozed down, clearly forming an outline of a jaw. 

The middle of the ball began to protruded out, leaving it with a hook. It preceded to flatten out enough to form a nose. The top of it's head soon followed. Smoothing out, completing the forehead. The ridge of the forehead protruded enough to give the eye sockets the illusion of falling inward. It looked like they were empty. Nothing there but a reflection of the shinny black ooze.

A black curtain snapped outward and behind Tenebroin. Falling around the spirit like a shroud. Coming down and outlining the contour of its head. The goo stretched and shaped a hood to cover it's face. What was left of the mass formed the rest of the body. The strains east and west proceed to expand to arms, developing hands, then fingers. At the tips of the fingers, they flatten into what looked like suckers.

The South two branches came together and formed into one. The black goo split and flowing down, fanning out to cover what could have been it's legs. The feet completely covered. The center and south merged, making the rest of its body. When the spirit was finished, it had the appearance of a man with a type of shroud covering him. Only one thing was left and the spirit's face.

Without any warning, black goo began to bulged out from the eye sockets itself. Two slits formed, ripping apart to form eyelids. It blinks a couple of times to get them to open. Once they were, it's neon green eyes stared directly at Zanna. The iris appeared to be in a shape of a star. To Dean, it looked like a set of a goat eyes. Ether way, it's eyes had a look of pure evil. They didn’t look human.

Slowly the jaw began to move. Each time there was a ripping sound that would echo through the bar. A guttural sound filled the room and with it came a massive split. It went from one cheek to the other. The black ooze moved feverishly forming into what it appeared to be a set of lips. Tenebroin took its long black tongue and rolled the tip over the its lips. Zanna let out gasp. She was no where ready for what happened next. Stretching opened its black mouth as wide as it could. Teeth raised to the surface. Molding into sharp jagged edges. The spirit exercised its jaws open and shut. Staring directly at Zanna as it did. A wicked smile formed, showing all of it's new teeth. She couldn’t help think that It looked like a combination of canine teeth and vampire teeth.

Floating on air down the stairs. It came in to the game room. Tenebroin suddenly stopped. It turned and looked at the both of them. Tilting its head side to side. Thinking. A hideous smile appears on its face. The spirit scanned the room. Its neon eyes landed on something in the distance. Two chairs leaned up against the wall. The spirit's grin grew wider, turning around and looking at the frozen humans. With the flick of its wrist, both Dean and Zanna was being forced to move backward, toward the chairs.

Feeling an invisible pull, they struggled against the heaviness on their chests. It was dragging them backwards. Dean and Zanna tried their best to stay where they were. But the force was overwhelming. It felt as if an invisible hand was now pulling them toward the chairs. Tumbling backwards, they ended up passing the pool table. Trying to stop the attack, they had grabbed the side of the pool table. But it would be futile in the end.

The spirit grinned wider. Focusing all his attention on Dean. He was holding on the pool table with all his strength. A force suddenly seem to focus on his hands.A sensation of electricity ran through his fingers, causing them to bend them backwards. Peeling them one at a time, from the pool table. He struggled to fight against the pain. Holding on with all his might. Until the pain was to much and he couldn't clench on no longer. The force Tenebroin was using was strong enough to rip Dean's hands from the pool table and sending him flying across the room. Landing hard on the floor in front of the chairs.

Sweeping the air with its hand, Tenebroin held Dean in place as it now is focused on Zanna. Who herself, was still hanging on the pool table. Holding on to a side pocket with all of her might. The pushing and pulling of the invisible force was beginning to get the best of her. Knowing she couldn't hold on much longer, Zanna yelled;

Okay...Okay! Damn it!” Gripping the pocket tighter. “Stop it! Quit freaking tugging on me! Let me go, damn it! I wont fight you. Just let me freaking walk over to the damn chairs on my own!"

Tenebroin cocked his head side to side. Studying her. With no kind of emotion, it flicked its wrist again. The sensation of being dragged finally stop. Zanna slowly let go the side pocket of the pool table. Shaking her hands to get the circulation back in them. Then she shoves her hair out of her face, Zanna took in her surrounds. Letting her eyes take in every thing. She could see Dean laying flat on his back, slowly sitting up. Her eyes gradually focused on where Tenebroin was standing with a look of complete amusement.

Never taking her eyes off the spirit, she smoothed and straighten her clothes out. Putting her poker face on, Zanna showed no emotion as she casually walked over to where Dean was sluggishly holding himself up in to a seated position. Looking down at him, Zanna nodded her head at him. Asking him if he was okay. Understanding her nod, Dean shook his head yes. Reaching her hand toward Dean. He firmly grabbed it, helping himself up, using the chair for support.  Once Dean was on his feet, it took a few to get his bearings straight .

Looking over a Tenebroin, anger began to grip him. Dean was so done with its game. Not thinking of the consequences, he attempted to make a beeline straight to Tenebroin. Zanna caught his arm, pulling him back to stopped him. Pleading with him with a look of “ _don't_ ”.  Shaking his head no, Dean stood there looking at Tenebroin, then down at Zanna and back to the spirit. He was pissed. All he wanted in that moment was to kill the thing. She gently tugged at his arm to get him to turn around and look at her. When he did, she looked directly into his eyes. She slowly mouthed;

_"_ _P_ _lease don't."_

Zanna knew if Dean went after it, he was going to get hurt. There was nothing they could do now. It caught them. From this point on, it was the spirit show. There was no getting away. No beating it up. No killing it. With his left eye brow cocked up and an expression of “ _W_ _hat do you mean._ ”, Dean again shook his head no. He didn't care what happened to him. All he wanted to do is stop the thing in front of him. To keep it away from Zanna and keep it from sending her back to hell.

Before Dean could get out of Zanna's grip, she squeeze his arm once more. With her plead still on her face, she let him go and sat down on one of the chairs behind them. He stood there helpless and confused. Reaching up, she took her hand and placed it into his. Squeezing it firmly. He look down at her and watched as one tear rolled down her cheek. His heart sank. Feeling defeated, Dean sat down but kept a hold of Zanna's hand. Grasping ever so tightly on his lap. He knew in that instance, whatever chance they had to fight. It was gone. It was between her and the spirit now. All Dean could do now was try his best to help her.

Tenebroin watched all this. The spirit couldn't help but admire Zanna's strength, as well as Dean's resolve. Taking its wrist and twisting again, the force pulled Dean's hand away from Zanna's. Then firmly wrenched their arms down to their sides. With another flick of its wrist, both of the chairs that they were sitting on, began to move forward. Skidding across the room. Stopping about a two feet away from the stairs. Directly in front of the spirit that was hovering above them.

Pushing, pulling and tugging at the chairs, they both were planted in their chairs. Looking over at Zanna, Dean could see how scared she was. In an tempt to make it better, He mouthed to her;

_"It will be okay._ _"_

Lowering her eyes, she hung her head in defeat. In that instant, Dean's heart broke. He knew she was right. It was a lie. Turning to look over at the spirit, he watched amazed as it glided down the stairs never once touching the ground. Standing over Dean, Tenebroin gave him a look of satisfaction and contentment.

"Dean Winchester! Wow! I haven't seen you in years." The spirit proclaimed.

Dean look at the Tenebrion confused, he never met this spirit;

"Are you sure you're talking about me? Not someone else? I'm sure if I would have met you...Your the type of dude, I would remember"

"But we have Dean. It is a real pity you don't remember.” Bending down to Dean's ear; “After all, I was the one who trained Alistair."

Dean looked up at him disbelief. He remember a lot from his time hell. But it was all fragmented. In bits and pieces. What he remembered most was the pain he endured and pain he caused. In all his memories of hell, the one constant was Alistair, The souls, and pain. He never dealt with any other demon, spirit or whatever. It was all Alistair.

"Sorry Teney. I don't remember you. Believe me, you would be a hard one to forget."

Tenebroin smiled. Shaking his head in agreement;

“Maybe your right. I guess you really wouldn't. I always stayed in the background. Watching. Making suggestions here and there. So no, maybe you wouldn't remember me."

Turning his head, Dean looked over to Zanna. He was hoping that she didn't believe Tenebroin. The look on her told him she had no idea what they were talking about. In response, she shrugged her shoulders at Dean. A look of confusion written all over her face. She didn't have clue.

They watched as the spirit looked around the room. It swirl its index finger and pointed. One of the tall bar stools slid across the floor to the edge of the stairs. Stopping suddenly, with a loud thud behind the spirit. Lifting itself off the floor, it floated up the stairs. Molding itself into a sitting position, it floated up and onto the bar stool gently. Once it was comfortable, Tenebroin turned his attention to Zanna.

"Hello Zanna." Tenebroin said, as if she was an old friend.

With her eyebrows narrowed at the spirit, she didn't answer. The last thing she wanted to do was be cordial. The spirit was her master down in hell. She was its jumper girl. It loved to make her suffer and suffer. “ _Playing with her soul._ ”, as Tenebroin would put it.

"Oh Zanna...Come on now. We know each other so well. What? I would say, at least a thousands of years now. Its the most you can do for an old friend is say hello."

Zanna didn’t give in. She sat there and with a defiant look, staring at it. It locked eyes with her and waved it finger back and forth. Her heart jumped. Knowing that he was going to hurt her. Before that thought left, the spirit did. Immediately, her whole body was in a vise grip. Her arms pushing hard against her sides. A force bore down on her chest, making it hard to take a breath. Inhaling with everything she could, her lungs began to spasm. Screaming for air. Fear began to take a hold of her. No matter how Zanna tried, she couldn't get enough breath in. She began to fight against the invisible ropes that was restraining her in her chair. 

Watching what was unfolding in front of him, Dean pushed against the hidden force. Looking over at Zanna, he could see a look of sheer panic across her face. Then the color of her face slowly began to turn a bluish color. Looking up at Tenebroin, Dean noticed right away. The spirit was void of any expression. He couldn’t tell if the spirit knew that it was killing her or didn’t care. It only sat waiting for the panic to break her. Looking back over at her, he instinctively knew that she didn’t have much time. Her face was almost purple. If she didn’t get any air, Zanna was going to die.

"Stop it damn it! She can't freaking breath!" Dean yelled.

"When she says hello to me. I'm not asking for much. Just a simple hello."

"Zanna! Freaking say it damn it! Now!" Dead implored.

Pleading with his eyes, Dean begged her to say it. Knowing in his heart that she didn’t have much more time. He mouthed to her;

“Please Zanna.”

Finally agreeing, Zanna shook her head yes. Dean looked over at Tenebroin, with a defeatist voice, he yelled;

“She'll say it, you son of a bitch! Now let her the hell go!”

The invisible force that was squeezing Zanna's ribs stopped. Letting her finally be able to take a deep breath in. The air trapped in her lungs caused her lungs to seize. She began to violently cough in response. Tears rolled down her face. It hurt so bad. But she had to get some air. Taking in another large amount of air, this time, the pain was so intense, it caused her to scream out.

"Zanna, listen to me...Don't take deep breaths. Make them shallow. Small sips okay. I promise you'll be able to breath a lot better." Dean instructed her.

Looking over at Dean, tears running down her face, Zanna shook her head okay. Her eyes never leaving his. Taking a small sip of air and letting it go slowly, she could feel the tightness in lift and her chest open. Her lungs sucking in every bit of air, it can get. With every breath, she could feel them open a little more. Dean smiled as he watched the bluish tint she had to her face was almost gone. 

Tenebroin watched them intensely. It was curious how Zanna responded to Dean. The unspoken communication between them. That should only come in time. The trust she has in him. That also is suppose to come with time. Not in days. But never the less, he was going to use that bond against them. A thought entered its mind;

_"They don't re_ _membered_ _.”_

The spirit smiled to itself. Deciding to keep its revelation to himself for the time being. It wondered what else they didn’t remember. In a low guttural voice he teased Zanna.

"Let's try this again." It looked directly at Zanna, "Hello, my little jumper girl."

Glaring up at Tenebroin, Zanna dryly replied, "Hello."

"Now really did it have to be all that hard? Huh?" It grinned at her.

"No." Zanna answered, bowing her head in defeat.

Deep in side Zanna was fuming. She didn't want to answer the spirit. But she was afraid that if she didn't, the spirit would do the same thing again or worse yet, to Dean. Keeping her head low to keep Tenebroin from seeing her eyes. Zanna knew that the utter hatred she has for it would showed in her expressions. If the spirit sees her face, repercussions definitely follow. The main thing she has to do is try and keep a blank face. Less pain, for her and/or Dean. Deep in side, she knew from this point on, Tenebroin was in full control of the situation.

The spirit watch both of them with loads of curiosity. It felt good to be able to degrade Zanna. To remind her who is in charge. Tenebroin loved messing with Zanna's mind. It was the best torture Better than all the beatings he ever gave her. To see her drown in a pool of nothing, but fear. Best of all, it was loving the double the reaction. The terror on Zanna face and the helplessness on Deans, is pure satisfaction. 

"I see that you have made the most of your time here Zanna. You met a friend and...What? Perhaps even found yourself a lover too?”

Saying it as more than statement than a question, Tenebroin made itself comfortable on the high back bar stool. Once it was finish, the spirit sat in such a way, that it came across to Zanna and Dean that it was indeed superior to these souls. Looking down at them from the chair, the spirit's body asserted that it was completely in control. That it was in charged.

Letting out a sight and in a condescending voice, Zanna replied; "I guess I did, didn't I? Wasn't I the lucky one."

Tenebroin began to laugh, pointing over at Dean; "Or maybe the unlucky one! Did your lover tell you about what his job was in hell?"

"I know all about it. So what? It's not like Dean had much of choice did he? Its was what hell demanded of him, right?"

"Oh but Mr. Winchester had a choice! You see, it was your lover who caved in! Couldn't take the pain. Said yes to Alistair, Unfair to you, Dean. What he didn't tell you why he pressured you violently. For me that would of been the best torture...knowing that your decision, caused what could of been, the end of the world.”

The spirit shifted in his chair and leaned down on his knees; “Hmm, Okay then answer me this. Since he was honest enough to tell you about his, lets say position in hell.” It leaned back and narrowed it's neon eyes; “Was Mr. Winchester honest enough to tell you, that you were his first? His first victim?"

Zanna didn't know what to say or think. Turning and looking over to Dean, she search his face. Looking to see if this spirit was telling the truth. Her heart fluttered then sank. She could see the guilt, the pain and the hurt in his eyes. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let out a jagged breath. Searching her mind of any memory of Dean. Alistair she knew, Tenebroin and there was a host of demons. But she couldn't remember nothing on Dean. Even though what she did remember was all jumbled. Only bits and pieces. She was sure that Dean wasn't in any of them.

As far as Dean was concerned, he was positive that Zanna wasn't on his rack or his first. Thinking back to the first time, the soul didn't resemble Zanna at all. Since we take on what we look like in this world, in that one, he would remembered. Unless you want a different meat suit, but that is one a whole different playing field.

The soul he ripped apart his first time, had no hair. Only pieces and parts. Bloody from the head down. It even hardly resembled it being human. Trying to remember what it face looked like, but all that kept coming to him was a blurred. Nothing but swollen, mashed up face. Since the soul in front of him was unrecognizable, it was nothing to him. Shaking his head to himself, that soul he tortured never knew what hit it. He ripped and tore that soul apart, until there was nothing left.

Looking into Zanna's golden brown eyes, it was impossible that she was his first. There was no resemblance. Focusing hard, making himself go to a place he had pushed far back in his mind. He could remembered everything else he did that very first day. But when it came to the soul, it blurs. It was like his mind couldn't handle the details. Shaking his head, Dean suddenly remembered there would have been no way he could have come across her.

There was a hierarchy to where the souls were placed in hell. Souls like Zanna's, he never got to see. They were the true sinners. The ones who sinned against heaven. It was Tenebroin's job to punish all true sinners against God. Dean's job was to mold those being punished and make them beg to serve as demons and have them pledge their souls to hell. To punish for a true sin, that wasn't his job. Cocking his eyebrow toward the spirit and with a deep calm voice, he called him on it;

"There's no freaking way Tenebroin. The lore says you're the only one who can tortures true sins. So if that’s true, I couldn’t have!"

"Impressive Mr. Winchester. I see you've been studying the big book.” It air quotes; “But not all the lore is right. I was there when you said yes.”

A devious grin came across the spirits face;

“I remember how happy Alistair was. Breaking the first seal. So as a gift I gave her to him, so she could be your first.”

Tenebroin's voice turned sinister and leaned on its knees again;

“But it's okay Dean. I get it. I know after a while, They do all kind of all blended in together after a while.”

"You son of a bitch!”

"Really Dean, come on now. We're all grown ups here. Besides it's okay. I understand, you can't be her lover and her torturer too." Tenebroin reprimanded.

Gritting his teeth, with the calmest voice he could muster, Dean shot back at the spirit;

“Bullshit Teney, I would know if that soul on my rack that first time, was Zanna. There is no way your going to convince me otherwise."

"Would you even remember Zanna? Huh Dean? Come on now...If we're being honest here. Be honest. Man up.”

Tenebroin straighten up on the chair;

“You were so angry. So blood thirsty, To be truthful, I don't even think you seemed to care why there was a soul on your rack. Only that it was a soul.”

The spirit softens back into the chair as it continued in a patronizing voice;

“That day, was pure rage and I've seen very type of rage imaginable. The rage that you showed to that soul, was brutal Dean. There was no mercy at all.”

Dean didn't respond. He sat there and glared at it. Tenebroin continued;

"Do you even remember any of your training that day? Do you remember how many times you took that soul pulled it apart and put it back together? What? Just to do it all over again?

The spirits voice deepen, sounding sinister;

“Maybe Dean, you don't remember her, but her soul...will always remember you."

Dean remembered everything he did to the soul on his first rack. It was right. He tore that soul apart and put it together, To tear it apart again. The anger he showed. Dean knew on that alone is the one reason he would remember it was Zanna. Because of what he did to that soul.

"What you're saying isn't true, no matter how you twist it. Everyone remembers their firsts. First day of school, their first kiss, I remember everything I did that day.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and clinched his jaw. His voice went completely raw;

“I remember all of it....That's why if Zanna was indeed my first. I can assure you I'd know. So no your wrong on this one Beetle-juice.

Sitting there listening and watching them. Zanna could see how defiant Dean was being with Tenebroin. The expressions on their faces during the exchange, she knew the spirit was up to something. There has to be something Dean over looked or Tenebroin wouldn’t be digging at him. It seemed, in sense, it was baiting him. Thinking to herself; _“_ _The damn thing knows something.”_ What it was she didn’t have a clue.

"Okay Tenebroin enough is an enough. I believe Dean when he says he would remember. Besides, don't you think I would remember?”

Zanna squared up her shoulders in the chair, sitting straight up as much as she could, continuing in a soft voice;

“I remember my time in hell Tenebroin, I remember all the torture and pain. All of it. I can honestly say I don’t remember Dean.”

Clearing her throat, before she spoke again;

“But you...You I clearly do remember."

The spirit sat up and rested it's elbow on its knees, holding his face, its voice rang out with satisfaction as it said;

“I would be unhappy if you didn’t. But I wasn't your only one Zanna...But I am flattered that you think that. Obviously the others didn’t do a good enough job to leave an impression or you remember only the best of the best.”

Shaking his head back and forth its continued but demeanor changed. He viciously reminded her;

“Besides, how can I expect you to remember all the wonderful, delicious and exquisite tortures you had? There was so many.”

Zanna looked from Tenebroin then to Dean. Embarrassment flood her face with a crimson red. In her heart, she knew she deserved it. She gave up on life. Took it without so much as a real thought. Now here she fighting for it back. Bowing her head, she felt so ashamed. All she wanted it do move on and do what it was going to do. Not sitting debating hell. It needed to make its next move.

Tenebroin turned and looked at Dean, smiling widely,

"And you Dean? You were so shell-shocked half the time, I'm surprised if you remember any of the time you served there. One soul must be of blurred into the next with all the souls you turned."

"Screw you...you son of a bitch." Dean smarted.

"I guess the only way we can solve this dilemma we are having...About who did what to whom. Is to show you both the truth. Then Zanna, you can tell me what you really think of your boyfriend." It declared, taking their silence as agreement.

Tenebroin glided off the stool and moved effortlessly down to where they sat. Floating in front from of them, the spirit went to place it's hand on to Dean's head, but he backed away. The spirit smiled and shook it's finger at him. Warning him. Reaching out again, its hands grab Dean's head tightly. The more he struggled, the more the suckers that was on the tips of it's fingers, gripped his head tighter.

After making sure Dean couldn't move at all. Tenebroin then turns his attention to Zanna. First the spirit takes it index sucker finger and wiped the tear that rolled down her face. Caressing her cheek when it was done. Reaching up, it grips her head with a little less force. Mainly because, unlike Dean, Zanna didn't struggle against it.

A kind of electricity came from Tenebroin's fingertips. At first there was nothing but static. A tearing sensation began to rip their memories from their subconsciousness. Suddenly, images began to form in both of their minds simultaneity. Nether of them couldn't stop them. One image after another slicing into their brains. Zanna however, tried to fight the images. Jerking her mind back into consciousness. At first, she was succeeding. Pushing as many of the memories back out of her mind, as she could. Zanna would start to see a glimpse of an image, then will it away. But this did nothing to discourage Tenebroin. It only amused the spirit.

Smiling broadly, it's fingers gripped tighter. Pushing in deeper. The pain seared through her mind. Unable to take it any longer, Zanna gives up and screams. This caused Tenebroin to smile widely as it continued to ripped the memories from deep within both of their minds. Causing them both to cry out in pain. Gradually, the screaming stop. Letting the spirit complete control their minds. Zanna's and Dean's eyes moved to the back of their head. Showing only the very whites of their eyes.

Ripping and pulling, Tenebroin grip tightens as it brings the memories of hell from the dark corners of their minds. Where all the abuse, pain and hurt hide. Images began to move before their eyes like a movie. Pulling all the buried memories of hell, it began to play all the worse and painful parts. The horror and terror of hell on replay. The worse of the worse of memories. When its all said and done, will they survive it? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took this long to get this out. This chapter was a bitch to write as well as rewrite. I hope you enough it. I promise the next chapter wont take so long. As always kudos, comment or message me. Love to hear from yall


End file.
